


Renai no Jikuu

by Kakarott



Series: Saiyajin no Unmei [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Anal Sex, Character Death, First Time, Fisting, Graphic Violence, Incest, Intersex, Knotting, Lactation, M/M, Mating Rites, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polygamy, Saiyan Culture, Threesome, Time Travel, Vaginal Sex, Vegetasei, Voyeurism, Womb Knotting, earth culture, heat/rut cycles, hyper, sex ed, vampa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 61,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakarott/pseuds/Kakarott
Summary: A figure from the far distant future decides to mess with the timeline, creating another fork in the road for the Saiyans of Vegetasei.
Relationships: ?/Turles, Bardock & Raditz (Dragon Ball), Bardock/Gine/Toma (Dragon Ball), Bardock/Goku, Bardock/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Gine & Kakarot (Dragon Ball), Goku/Kakarot, Implied King Vegeta/Bardock, Implied King Vegeta/Vegeta, Implied Nappa/Turles, King Vegeta/Kakarot, Nappa/Raditz (Dragon Ball), Raditz/Bardock, Raditz/Kakarot, Raditz/Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Raditz/Toma, Raditz/Toma/Gine, Raditz/Turles, Raditz/Turles (Dragon Ball), Raditz/Vegeta, Son Goku/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Toma/Gine, Toma/Raditz, Toma/Tarble/Bardock/Gine, Vegeta/Bardock, Vegeta/Kakarot
Series: Saiyajin no Unmei [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888048
Comments: 136
Kudos: 72





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Dragon Ball nor do I make profit from it.
> 
> Edit 1: Renai no Jikuu translates into Dimension of Love.  
> Edit 2 (01/12/2020): I added around 2,000 words to the Prologue after someone called guestjin mentioned something which had totally escaped me and so I just had to extend the Prologue to incorporate the idea they'd put into my head. Heh. Thanks guestjin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've taken some of Alphalightbearer's head-canons (such as all Saiyans being intersex) and ran with them, after asking them of course! You should go check out their art, its amazing. And their fics too! You can find some of their headcanons in their fic All in the Family ~ https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651133/chapters/26866545#workskin

Goku sighed as he stared down at the moon reflected off the water. They shimmered, each moon beam telling a story all its own, but he could not read nor hear the language the moon spoke to the Earth.

He’d lived so long and had so many descendants, it was crazy. Yet not unexpected from what Vegeta had said to him so long ago. Back before their wives had passed on to Other World. Before their grandchildren had grandchildren of their own.

He lifted a small pebble up and flicked it across the pond. Watched as the pebble caused ripples and his thoughts went back in time, if only for a moment.

Blinking, he stood up and headed for his grandfather’s old place. He had fixed it up every so many years. He’d even met a descendant who had his name! Goku! 

His heart panged, because his sons were gone. Closed his eyes. He couldn’t wish them back. Not when they’d died of natural causes. Just like their mother, though they’d lived a great deal longer than Chichi had. It was their human genetics. Vegeta had claimed it to be so.

However neither he, nor Vegeta stuck around on Earth much and when either or both of them did they suppressed their ki. It was time for the younger generations to shine and not rely on them.

But, that didn’t stop him from _wondering_ about what if, or what could have been. His once rival and now long time friend might scoff at the idea, but he just had to do it.

Once he reached his place he went through the items within. One of his descendants had the four-star ball, or if not it was out there somewhere once more. Waiting to be tracked down and used again. But he wasn’t after a wish.

No, he sought out a capsule. Felt another pang in his chest as he took it outside and opened it. Inside he found the time machine Bulma had built. Which she’d managed to keep from Beerus and Whis, somehow. And he even had fuel for it! Although he could probably manage to travel without it, but this way he’d go to an exact time and location!

Due to being in the capsule, it had been preserved quite well. He saw no rust, or dust, or anything to indicate its actual age.

He flew up and leaned in to check the fuel. It was full and there were even a few refills filling it up and with room for him to sit too.

With a grin he jumped in, buckled up, turned down the hatch, set in the location and time. While what he was about to do would not affect his and Vegeta’s timeline, it would give another _them_ a chance to have a different life. A different outcome than he and Vegeta of his own timeline had had.

He closed his eyes and pressed a button to send him and the machine he sat in spiraling through time and space.

With a shiver he groaned as dizziness settled in. He did not enjoy travel outside of his own abilities of flight and IT.

He blinked when he felt the machine slow down and finally land. On a planet more red and clay like than the Earth he’d left. 

Hopping out of his machine he quickly placed it back in the capsule and inside the pocket of his gi.

Looking around he spotted people with black spiky hair and tails! There were black tails and brown tails. He wondered if there were other colors as he glanced around, but kept a distance from the other Saiyans. He was after all _not_ supposed to be there.

His eyes widened as he saw Frieza of all people about to take Prince Vegeta.

He couldn’t help but stare at how… well… how _cute_ the kid was. But then every child he’d ever come across was kind of cute. Although he hadn’t expected Vegeta to be. Still there was that scowl.

His brows furrowed and he flew up and at Frieza. He powered up to Super Saiyan. He could have went beyond that, but he didn’t want to frighten the Saiyans more than he had to.

Before Frieza or his minions could scooped Vegeta up, he picked the youth up and glared at the icejin. “What do you think you’re doing!?” He growled at the monster that he’d defeated time and time again in his own timeline.

Frieza froze. “Wh-what? Who’re you!?”

Goku stared at him. Knew that if he didn’t act quickly he’d destroy the planet. He whispered to Vegeta, “Go back to your father, err your source.” Then he set the gobsmacked prince down and turned to Frieza.

“Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!” He gathered all his energy and sent the blast at Frieza.

The icejin tried to dodge, but using IT, Goku kicked him from the side straight into the ki powered attack and watched the icejin’s body be blown to pieces.

Frieza’s minions stared at him wide eyed and angry. Some turned and ran, others charged at him. There were a number of them, but he kicked and punched. With Frieza gone he didn’t _want_ to take anyone else’s life, but if they persisted he wasn’t sure what he could do.

And then there were other Saiyans helping him with the riff-raff.

“Your Emperor is dead! Frieza is gone. Ya no longer have reason ta be on Vegetasei!” He glowered at them. More left, others fell, not to his own hand, but those of the Saiyans that had arrived.

Luckily the Ginyu force _wasn’t_ there.

He turned once the enemies were defeated either through death or through retreat.

King Vegeta placed his hand on Prince Vegeta’s shoulder.

“Who… who are you? What do you want?” 

He could tell the man was trying to keep from shaking. But then he was a Vegeta so he probably wouldn’t. Yet he and his people had feared Frieza. Had been willing to give them their prince in hopes the icejin wouldn’t hurt their planet.

“There is someone among you who can tell you what I’ve saved you from. But I think you might have some idea already.”

“What _are_ you?”

“I’m a Super Saiyan.”

“Where’s your tail?”

He rolled his eyes and waved his hand in front of him. “It was cut off.”

The Saiyans around gasped aloud.

“Is that how to become a Super Saiyan?” Prince Vegeta asked, looking up at him with a scowl.

“Eh. No.”

The King growled. “What do you want!? Are you here to challenge me?”

“No!” He was too old for that. In fact he was certain he was older than King Vegeta. After all, he came from the distant future. Even if he didn’t look old. Especially in his Super Saiyan form.

He scoffed. “Really? What is it you want then?”

His gaze fell to Prince Vegeta. Then he glanced back up at the King. “I have something ta tell your eldest.”

“What?”

He walked up and although it looked as though the King wanted to back away he remained still.

Goku fell to his knee in front of Prince Vegeta. “Prince Vegeta.”

The Prince glanced up at him, frowning. “What!?”

He chuckled. So he still acted like that even as a child, but he hadn’t yet seen all the awful things that Frieza had put him through.

“You’ll do great things one day, my Prince. Like myself you’ll ascend.”

Prince Vegeta’s eyes rounded. “My Prime did say…”

The King nodded. “Of course!” Then he glared at Goku. “But _who_ are _you_?”

He continued to stare at the prince rather than at the King. “That, I cannot tell you.” He would have told the Prince, but not with everyone else who milled around.

King Vegeta glared, but dared not try anything. Not when the stranger’s power level read far above his or any other known living adult Saiyan.

“Well, I came here, because I knew Freiza intended to blow up Vegetasei.”

“Vegetasei… blown… up?” Prince Vegeta gulped.

The King frowned. “But Frieza promised…”

Bardock ran up to them then. “Ya can’t believe what that _icejin_ says! I saw a vision… but we’re still here…”

Goku stilled and didn’t look up.

The King muttered. “We’ve this Super Saiyan to thank then. He finished off Frieza for us. But he hasn’t said much else.”

Bardock crossed his arms, “Really, and ya think ya can trust him?”

Goku sighed and stood up. Turned to Bardock, “Your vision would have come to pass if I didn’t intervene.”

Bardock crossed his arms and frowned at him.

Goku still had things he needed to happen..”And I must ask you to allow your youngest… Kakarot to be sent out and raised on the planet you and your mates chose for him.”

Bardock glowered. “Why? Vegetasei is safe now.”

“Ya may join him, but he has ta grow up there.”

King Vegeta glanced from the stranger to Bardock, “Well, I’m not about to upset someone who was able to defeat Frieza. Are you?”

Bardock shrugged, “Guess not. But Gine and Toma won’t be happy about this.”

Goku sighed in relief. “I’ll go with ya ta where your son needs ta be. Like Prince Vegeta, your son too shall ascend.”

King Vegeta scoffed. “With a power level of two you can’t be serious!”

He turned to frown at the King. “You’ll learn one day that it is possible. Bardock’s youngest and Prince Vegeta will do great things for the people of Vegetasei. Sometimes what one is born with is not always what they will accomplish. But the one with a power level of two will grow better off of Vegetasei.”

Prince Vegeta crossed his arms and it reminded him of how the Vegeta of his time often held himself. Even though he couldn’t take away the pain his friend had gone through as a youth, this Vegeta he could.

“A third class Saiyan keep up with an Elite!?”

Goku shrugged. He wasn’t going to tell them anymore than that.

The King cleared his throat. “Is that all you wanted to say, Super Saiyan?”

Turning from the sight of Bardock, he quirked a brow at King Vegeta. “No. I demand your son, Prince Vegeta, when he comes of age.”

The King, the Prince, and Bardock sputtered. 

“I just got him back from Frieza before he did gods know what!” He King glowered at him.

Other Saiyans who hadn’t heard began to gather around. They had _seen_ what the golden haired man had done. He had freed them from the tyrant that their king had metaphorically speaking, gotten into bed with, only to find there were great consequences. The tailless Saiyan had saved them and rescued their beloved Prince from the clutches of the cold empire.

“You surely are a god,” one of them whispered and fell to their knees.

Goku stared and scratched the back of his head. While there was a Super Saiyan God form, he was _not_ a god himself. “Eh!? No. I’m not! I’m just a Saiyan. I mean if I were a god, then how did someone cut off my tail!?”

Some of the Saiyans glanced between each other. Yet they did not appear to be deterred and Goku felt sweat beading at his temples. Well, this was a problem.

King Vegeta frowned at the display.

Goku sighed and ignored the growing number of Saiyans that came to worship him for saving them. Had they called him a hero it wouldn’t have been… quite so bad. He hoped they didn’t come to rely on him, because this was not his timeline. “Well, King Vegeta?”

The King grit his teeth and nodded. “Fine. On Vegeta’s sixteenth birthday… we shall… meet again.”

Goku nodded and with a grin lifted up into the air and waved to the people. “I’m gonna go, with this guy here,” he thumbed toward Bardock who frowned.

“What?”

“I have something ta discuss with him. It’s important, so ya’d better not follow, or I’ll be… mad.” He didn’t intend harming anyone, but he had to make sure that some things still came to pass.

Bardock grumbled. “What kind of mess have you gotten us into, Super Saiyan,” he spat the last out.

Goku could tell the man was on the verge of turning Super Saiyan himself. He might have done so, all in vain, had Frieza had his way.

Bardock rounded on him when they were alone. “Listen, Super Saiyan, I don’t trust ya and I ain’t lettin’ ya near my family.”

Goku blinked. “Yer just protecting them, but ya see, yer son needs ta be on Earth. It’s important.”

“He’s already gone,” he pointed in the direction of some little space pods shooting out into the stars.

“Well, then, I’ll just have ta take ya and yer family ta Earth. We don’t even need a spaceship!” He could just IT from planet to planet. The people he’d known in his timeline might not have been born yet, but some had been old and passed on when he was a younger man.

“How are ya gonna manage that? And don’t ya wanna bask in the adoration?” He thumbed back toward those who had gathered and called him a god.

He shook his head. “No way. They’re being silly.”

“Can’t believe ya asked for Prince Vegeta. Well, I and my pack’ll go with ya if ya can take me ta get Raditz. He’s off world.”

“Well, hold onta me,” He held out a hand and closed his eyes. He lifted his other hand to his temple and sought out Raditz’s signature. He wasn’t _too_ far away. His power level was lower than he remembered, but he was also _younger_.

Bardock grumbled, but Goku felt his hand grasp his wrist. He then teleported them both to the ship Raditz was on where he looked to be trying to fight off one of the soldiers of the cold empire.

Bardock let go of him and ran to Raditz while Goku wasted no time round kicking the soldiers and punching one in the gut.

“Stay away from Vegetasei and the Saiyans, or I won’t show mercy,” he growled at them as his hair flickered with the pressure of his ki.

Raditz stared up at him, wide-eyed and mouth agape. “Who…”

Goku shook his head. “No time for that.” Since Bardock had his hand on Raditz’s shoulder, he placed his own hand on Raditz’s other shoulder and IT’d them back to Vegetasei. In front of Prince Vegeta whose ki signature he was still most familiar with, causing everyone to gasp.

He shook his head. “Sorry, gotta go. Bardock, show me ta yer pack.”

Prince Vegeta watched with narrowed gaze as he followed after Bardock and Raditz.

Toma and Gine ran out to greet them.

Gine, “What happened?”

Kakarot’s brows furrowed. Gine was a… _man?_ Come to think of it, he hadn’t seen any women. _Weird_.

Bardock, “Hmph, this _Super Saiyan_ killed Frieza.”

Gine gasped and Toma turned wide eyes on Goku. Then his gaze fell to Raditz and he grinned.

Goku sighed. “Well, I know where yer youngest is goin’, so hold on ta each other and I’ll take ya ta Earth.”

Toma and Gine glanced at Bardock, to which he nodded.

Once they were all holding hands in a line, Goku used his free hand to teleport them all to Grandpa Gohan. He nearly cried, because the man was alive.

“Let him be yer youngest sons grandpa. He’s very important. And I know ya can’t stay here all the time. So if ya can manage once a month somehow…” He didn’t know how quick they could travel between Earth and Vegetasei. And only Yardrat’s could teach others how to use IT.

“I’ve got a spaceship and I’m sure I can alter it ta go even faster, now that we don’t have ta deal with that _lizard._ ”

Goku nodded. He waited with them in the wilds, hunting and gathering, until his younger self’s space pod landed and Gohan - the man that had been his parental figure in his timeline, found him.

Bardock growled, his tail fluffing out. As did Toma and Gine. Even Raditz growled, copying them.

Goku glared at them. They only ever saw him in his Super Saiyan state, though of course when he didn’t always keep it. It just meant staying away from them when he had to.

Thankfully, they backed down, although Bardock spat out the piece of wheat in his mouth he’d been chewing on.

Goku nodded to Bardock. He looked the most like the youngster. “Remember what we rehearsed.”

He huffed. “Fine.” 

Bardock walked up to the Elderly Gohan. “Pardon me, sir…” Goku could tell he didn’t like speaking so formally, especially to a weak, old non Saiyan.

Grandpa Gohan blinked. “Eh, you look like this baby. Is he yours?”

“Aye, that he is. But… ya see, my significant other and I can’t raise him. Our planet, Vegetasei, it was in danger, and we still need ta help with the after war efforts. And he was born pretty weak, so we dun want him hurt. Would ya be willing ta raise him fer us? We’ll visit, but, in case there’s some kind of backlash on our planet… we want him ta be safe.”

The elderly man blinked and stared down at the kid. “An alien, huh? Well, I don’t mind. I don’t have any family of my own…”

“Ya, well, ya’ll be a part of ours if ya can do this fer us. But don’t let him out on full moon nights. Definitely don’t let ‘im look at the full moon. I’ll try to be here fer that as often as I can.”

Goku knew the reasoning for that, Bardock had mentioned he and Toma were some of the few who had any control whilst in that monstrous state known as Oozaru.

“You can count on me, Mister…”

“Bardock… just Bardock. We dun have other names like yer people do. Ya can give him a name ta fit in here, but he’ll need ta know his real name is Kakarot.”

Son Gohan, the elderly man, nodded. “I’ll do my best.”

Bardock grinned, though to Goku it looked rather strained.

“Did you want to hold him, before you go?”

Bardock stared down at the bundle in Gohan’s hands. “Ya. For a moment.” He held out his hands to take his son and hugged him close. Whispered into his ear, “Now ya be good for the old man, ya hear? Apparently this is important, so ya do what he tells ya, ya hear?”

Baby Kakarot growled, his tail swished and he nuzzled against Bardock’s neck.

Bardock scowled and his tail came from around his waist to tangle with the baby Saiyan before handing him back to the elderly man.

“We’ll try ta be back in a month. Thank ya fer lookin’ after Kakarot.” He turned, back stiff, tail lashing behind him before returning to belt around his waist.

Goku nodded when he returned, away from Son Gohan and baby Kakarot.

“Hold onto me, and I’ll get all of you back to Vegetasei.” He said, though he bit his lower lip at the longing looks cast by Toma and Gine at baby Kakarot. 

Raditz frowned. “Why can’t I stay with Kakarot!?”

Goku stared down at him. “Ya need ta train back on Vegetasei. So ya can protect the planet, the Prince, and someday help yer little brother.”

“I heard ya asked fer Prince Vegeta fer saving Vegetasei and its people.”

“Ya…,” except they seemed to think he wanted the Prince for something nefarious, or down right wrong by the scowls sent his way as they gathered. Each of them touching, and Bardock with his hand on his shoulder.

Maybe they didn’t trust him, because he’d never given them his name. They only called him Super Saiyan. But it was best they didn’t know. At least… not yet.

Lifting his hand up he pressed two fingers to the side of his head and IT’d them into the Palace’s Courtyard where Prince Vegeta sat with his bodyguard, Nappa.

Nappa leaped in front of the prince and glowered at them. And then blinked. “Where the devil have you four been!?” He glared at Bardock and his family. “Where’s Kakarot?”

Bardock gritted his teeth. “Had ta leave him on Earth, because Super Saiyan here told us ta do so. Dunno why, but as much as I’d like ta beat him up, he’s stronger than Frieza was.”

Goku felt bad for making them fear him. But he had to do, what he had to do.

Prince Vegeta peered around Nappa and glared up at him. “What are _you_ doing here!?”

It looked like the young prince was mad as a hatter at him. He didn’t know why, but there was little he could do.

“I’m just here ta deliver Bardock and most of his family back. Ya won’t see me again til you’re sixteen, my Prince.”

He waved to them and IT’d out of there to a weak ki signature where a bovine type animal was. Thankfully it was still alive and in the forest clearing. It was one of the few places that was fertile on the land. Like an oasis underneath the reddish sky.

Opening the capsule, he took off for some time into the future. He wasn’t just going to sit around for years and years like had for those months that it took his younger self to reach Earth. He’d only leave once this timeline’s Son Goku, aka Kakarot, had met Prince Vegeta. Then it would be all up to _them_. He’d just find a way to watch their dimension from his own. Plus, he had to ask Vegeta where all the female Saiyans had gone.

When Goku returned to his own timeline, he blinked as he felt someone’s ki swell, but not on Earth. His brows furrowed before they widened. “Broly!” He lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. “I forgot!” He shook his head and wondered if Saiyans had some form of dementia as they aged, although he still looked young for his age if he went by human standards. Most humans would have died long before the age he’d reached. Well, unless they used the Dragon Balls to wish for youth, or something like that.

“Good thing I got all this fuel,” he patted the control panel and shifted gears. He’d not meant to return to his timeline, but he’d forgotten to input the correct data. After all, he had no idea what time to go to in the new timeline he’d created. He just hoped the Kai’s and other gods weren’t going to be too upset with him. Not that any of them could really do anything with the strength he possessed.

It had been _so long_ since he’d last had a good challenge. The only one who could keep up with him was Vegeta. And before the Prince could figure out what he was doing, he once again fled back in time. Within minutes of when he’d left.

His brows furrowed as he jumped out of the time travel machine which he was quick to put away in a capsule.

First, he ascended into Super Saiyan. There was no need to ascend further than that, not when there was nothing too dangerous for him to handle in bass, but he also did not want anyone to recognize him. Not that they would, but he looked like a grown version of himself, of one of his parents, and of that crazy pirate, Turles.

Lifting his fingers to his temple he closed his eyes and sought out Broly and Paragus’s ki. Paragus was in space still and Broly was on what could only be Vampa.

Using IT, he landed by Broly.

The youth glanced up and growled at him just as he opened his eyes.

“Hi, Broly.”

Broly’s tail twitched and he glared at him.

“Hey, there’s no reason ta look like that, I’m just ‘ere ta help ya. I think yer dad should be ‘ere soon.” He stared at what the kid had and grimaced. Vampa never had, had much in the way of resources. 

From what he remembered of Paragus, the man had been ruled by revenge, and had used a shock collar on his son of all things. Instead of training his son, Paragus had tried to control him, which Goku didn’t think was right. Not at all. But he didn’t want to keep father and son apart.

Broly continued to frown at him, while holding his feast away from him with another growl.

Goku scratched the back of his head and chuckled. “Ah, I’m not gonna steal yer food, Broly. But ya might like what I got better.” He took out one of the capsules which held an icebox and pulled out a few different meats. Using his ki he thawed and cooked it before handing it to young Broly.

Broly stared up at him, then at the offered food, up again, and then reached out for the meat.

Goku grinned and sat down on a nearby rock while the boy gobbled up his offerings. “I can get’cha more if ya like.” Which would mean at the very least visiting not only his younger self, but young Broly once or twice a week for an hour or three to help train them. Although some things he still wanted to be sure happened. Like his younger self meeting Bulma.

Broly shot him a toothy grin before devouring the rest of the meat. Which Goku refrained from taking part in. A marked improvement from his youth, even though it was hard to watch and his stomach was sure to start grumbling soon enough.

He and Broly both looked up as the sound of a ship entering Vampa’s atmosphere caught their attention.

“That’ll be yer dad, Broly. I dunno who else is in the spaceship.”

Once he was certain that they’d arrived, he left them alone until they got to the entrance of the cave inside which he’d located Broly first.

Paragus frowned. “Who’re you!?” He stared at his form, eyes wide.

“Hi, Paragus, I hope yer not intendin’ ta try and hurt Prince Vegeta… or his dad I guess.”

Paragus scowled. “How would you know… are you in cahoots with the King? Did he send you here to kill my son and me?”

The smaller guy behind Paragus gulped. 

Goku shook his head. “No. I dun think what he did was right. It sure weren’t nice. But revenge won’t get ya anywhere. Ya can’t even get off Vampa, because something important on yer ship is broke.”

“What? Then you’re stuck here. And my son and I…”

Goku glared. “Don’t even think of it. Ya ain’t killing me, or…,” his gaze flickered to the short haired Saiyan with a weaker Ki.

The Saiyan lifted his hand to his head in a sort of salute. “I’m Beeto, sir, err…”

“Well, I jist killed Frieza earlier and they’re calling me The Super Saiyan.”

“Su-super Saiyan?” Beeto’s jaw dropped.

Paragus frowned. “Why would you do that? Are you the King of Vegetasei now?”

Goku chuckled, “Eh!? No.”

Broly just stood there watching them and then turned his attention back to the white box filled with ice and cold, or frozen, provisions.

Paragus glowered. “You think we’ll survive here with how little there is on this planetoid?”

“Well, I can IT back to Vegetasei. I could teleport ya’ll back there too, but I dun trust ya Paragus. I dun wanna keep ye from yer son, but I know what you’ll do ta him when ya find out ya don’t know how ta handle him. You’ll even cut off his tail.”

Paragus and Beeto paled.

Paragus waved his hand in front of him. “Preposterous.”

“Well, ya don’t know how ta train someone like Broly. I dun wanna see a shock collar on him and I dun wanna see, or hear about ya hurting his friend Ba.”

“Who the devil is Ba!?” Paragus frowned at him, but Goku could see that he wasn’t about to challenge him. Though he could see those shifty eyes as if trying to strategize.

“Well, I figure, the best kinda revenge is one where ya don’t have ta lift a finger and no one has ta die. While I’m sure King Vegeta was jealous of Broly’s power level, he wasn’t without other concerns that whether he knew it or not would turn out ta be true.”

“How do _you_ know?”

“If ya swear upon yer tail and the moon, I’ll tell ya.”

Paragus grumbled and held out his tail. Goku didn’t have one, but he took it in his hand and then glanced at Beeto.

Beeto blinked and pointed up at himself. Then when Goku nodded, he walked closer to them both and offered his tail.

Goku leaned in, placed his other hand by his mouth and whispered to them. “I’m from th’ future and if I hadn’t come ta yer time, Frieza woulda blown up Vegetasei and only a few Saiyans woulda survived.

Beeto gasped. “What!?”

Paragus frowned and stepped back and crossed his arms. “Frieza wouldn’t…”

Goku quirked a brow. “Wouldn’t he? He’s afraid ya’ll will become Super Saiyans, or even one of ya, and he dun want no one ta become more powerful than him and take ‘is place as tyrant of the Universe. Not that I want there ta be any tyrants.” He shrugged, since there was little he could do about that. But he figured the Saiyans would have to deal with the rest of the Cold Empire if there were any left _and_ anyone after revenge on them for what they’d done. So he didn’t foresee them being able to continue their planet purging. If any of Frieza’s family did do anything he’d just have to appear and end them too.

Paragus frowned.

Beeto gulped. “This is… a lot to take in.”

“Anyway. Ya don’t try ta hurt the Vegeta’s, nor try ta kill them. They’re important. Well the Prince is.” He didn’t care at all about the King. The guy was worse than his son in a lot of matters, but Prince Vegeta had a great deal of respect for his source, the king, or had when he was younger, anyway. 

Paragus frowned. “And what do you expect me to do? He’ll execute me and Broly if we set foot back on the planet.”

“No he won’t. I’ll tell ‘im not to. But I think ya shouldnh’t go back until Broly is trained ta control his power so he dun lose himself. I’ll help ‘im when I can, so I’ll visit ‘ere time ta time. I’ll bring food and water too.” He glanced at Beeto. “As fer you. Do ya wanna stay ‘ere, or do ya wanna go back ta Vegetasei?”

“I… don’t know. Paragus might have killed me if you weren’t here…”

Goku frowned. He was sure he had, because he’d never met Beeto. “I can take ya back and tell yer King…” then he glanced back at Broly, “but, I think Broly needs friends and someone ta keep tabs on him and his father... I mean his source fer me.”

Paragus glowered.

Goku quirked a brow at him and ascended to Super Saiyajin 2. He watched as he and Beeto backed away.

“I’m still stronger than this, but I dun think there’s a need fer me to waste on ya, do ya?” He asked pointedly of Paragus. “And if Broly _can_ be trained, I can take ya’ll ta a better planet. But it’s not one yer allowed to conquer. It’s _my_ home and anyone who hurts it or the people on it, they’ll answer ta me, got it?”

Beeto nodded. 

Paragus crossed his arms, closed his eyes and made a growling sound even as he nodded. “Got it.”

Goku grinned and then whirled around to catch Broly trying to chew on a frozen piece of meat. “Broly, ya need ta use yer ki ta thaw that before ya can eat it. But I’ll let yer dad, and Beeto take care of that.”

Paragus frowned behind him. Which Goku caught when he looked over his shoulder.

Yep, Paragus was one he’d have to keep a close eye on. He’d make sure he didn’t use a shock collar on Broly and that he didn’t kill Beeto. Every time he returned. He just hoped that between visits nothing terrible happened. And if he had to, he’d beat Paragus up himself. And, if he had to, while he wouldn’t kill him, he’d find a way to imprison him and keep Broly, Beeto, and everyone else safe.

Taking out another capsule, he tossed it and a little dome home appeared. “There’s a couple bedrooms inside and another thing full of food and water. I’ll be back once a week jist to restock everything,” even if he had to go hunting on other planet’s himself.

Using IT, he disappeared from them, leaving them behind with wide eyed shock even as Broly smacked hissource with a dinosaur drumstick.

Then he released the time machine and sighed. “Right, this’ll take some time,” he chuckled. Just six-to-twelve hours a week, for the next twelve years or so. Half on Vampa training Broly and half on Earth training his younger self. Just so Broly could keep his mind at all times and so his younger self had a stronger Ki than he’d had back then. Because the Saiyans were alive and so he’d be closer to Prince Vegeta in strength than he had been when he’d met the Prince himself all that time ago. He estimated it would take around 312 days of his own time, or perhaps a bit more than that considering he’d need to sleep too. He might spend two years worth of time traveling, refueling when he needed to, but he’d still get back to around the time he’d left in his own timeline.

He hoped Vegeta wouldn’t be _too_ upset. He might not get to have what this new timeline’s Vegeta got, but surely he’d be glad that there was a timeline that Vegetasei continued to exist.

Goku closed his eyes and grinned as he set the time machines destination for Earth, one week from that day. To begin his younger self’s training. And then afterward he’d IT to Vampa to start Broly’s training. On and on it would go, for twelve years until Vegeta, in the new timeline, turned sixteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope the chapter was to readers satisfaction. Sometimes the ideas won't leave me alone, so I had to get something written up. Let me know if you'd like to see this continued, although I'll probably mostly focus on Boku no Uchuu ni Kimi ga Iru.


	2. Misunderstandings

Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiayns curled his hands into fists as he walked out of his room and into the hall after rising and bathing.

The day had finally dawned, of his sixteenth year. He had  _ not _ yet reached true adulthood in his thoughts. Although he had trained. He’d even gone on the few missions that were sanctioned whilst the Saiyans of Vegetasei recovered from what had taken place all those years ago, and recovered from what might have been if not for the intervention of the stranger, the Super Saiyan. 

He’d learned the blonde adult with a power level greater than his sources and even his own visited a low class family more than his own. He had some hope that the tailess Saiyan who many had taken to worshipping , if only in their own homes due to his sources’s decree, had taken more of an interest in one of Bardock’s sons instead of himself.

He was the Saiyan prince.  _ No one _ should dictate who he belonged to. No, he should be free to find his own mate should he ever desire to take one. When he was ready.

The unnamed Super Saiyan should not have asked for him. To take away a part of his culture. For surely he meant to initiate him where one of his own parents should have gotten the honor, as was expected within each of the Saiyan families found upon Vegetasei.

Opening his eyes he walked to one of the hall windows and leaned an elbow upon the ledge. Glanced over the courtyards below where young soldiers had gathered. Many closer to his age than those in different encampments the planet over.

He peered at one of the tall Saiyans, who had some of the longest hair he’d ever seen on one of his people. His fingers itched to run through the Saiyan’s hair. ‘ _ Raditz, _ ’ he sighed, brows furrowing as he frowned. They were both far too young to consider more than hand holding and chaste kisses. He shuddered to think what the Super Saiyan who’d taken out Frieza over a decade ago wanted from him.

Those who had heard the unnamed savior utter the words that sealed Prince Vegeta’s fate thought it had to do with wanting to claim him for a mate. But the man had never actually stated  _ what _ he wanted him for. So, there remained the faintest hope that he didn’t mean for  _ that _ . Something he was ill prepared for. Something he didn’t want. He didn’t know the man. The guy hadn’t stuck around for him to get to know.

He blinked when Raditz looked up and raised an arm.

Hurriedly, he turned and walked further down the hall. There was no time for dreams. He couldn’t ask Raditz to consider joining him whenever the Super Saiyan  _ did _ show up. 

Lifting his hand to his chest, he winced at the ache he felt there, unable to choose for himself, if it proved to be true the direction that the Saiyan with the teal eyes meant for them to partake.

As he continued walking, gaze to the ground, he tumbled into something solid with an, “Oof.” He growled. “Watch it, idiot!” He gulped when his gaze was caught by the sight of the Super Saiyan from way back when.

The stranger scratched at his cheek with a chuckle. “Eh, sorry Vegeta.”

“Why so  _ informal!? _ ”

He blinked. “Oh, right! Sorry, Prince Vegeta.”

“If you’re here to whisk me away, you’ve got another think coming!”

“What do ya think I’m ‘ere for?”

“To take away my choices, what else? I’m  _ not _ mating with you.”

Teal eyes widened. “M-mate? Heh heh… that’s…,” he shook his head. “No, Vegeta, I’m not ‘ere ta mate with ya.”

He stared up at him, slack jawed and crossed his arms over his chest, the end of his tail twitching. “But you asked for me back then, didn’t you?” Maybe he didn’t find him attractive which had him tensing at the thought.

“I’m here ta spar with ya and see how far ya got. I’ve got two other students.”

“So I heard. Kakarot and Broly?”

“How did ya know about that?”

“Raditz.”

“Ah. Well, guess the cat’s outta the bag there.”

“Why would you train third class trash?” He growled and hoped Raditz didn’t overhear him, though the taller Saiyan was still out in the courtyard training with their cohorts.

“Heh heh. Well I was born with a power level of two myself.”

His jaw dropped, “What? You’ve got to be shitting me.”

“Ya know, for royalty, ya sure gotta mouth on ya.”

“Tch!” He scowled and glanced toward the windows. “That does not explain  _ why _ .” He didn’t realize his gaze had once again landed on Raditz until the Super Saiyan spoke.

“Ah, ya like Raditz? Realllly!?”

Vegeta growled, but did not deny it nor confirm it.

“Well, that’s fine.”

He quirked a brow and looked up at him. “What, do you want him as a mate too?”

“I told ya, I’m not ‘ere ta mate witcha.”

“Maybe you prefer Raditz?” The tip of his tail lashed.

The Super Saiyan shook his head and grimaced. “That’d be weird.”

“Why?”

“Well, he’s a guy.”

Vegeta quirked a brow. “I think you’ve gotten Saiyan’s mixed up with some other race that has separate genders, or sexes, whatever they choose to call it.”

“Whaddya mean?”

“Do  _ you _ see any females?”

The Super Saiyan blinked and looked around. “Err, nope. Where are they?”

“Unlike whomever you’ve been spending too much time around, we Saiyans only have one sex. How can you  _ not _ know this, when you yourself are a Saiyan?  _ The Super Saiyan _ .” He couldn’t believe the nonsense that was spouting out of the ascended Saiyans mouth.

Those teal eyes turned back to Vegeta, even wider than before. “Eh!? But I don’t have lady parts.”

“Then no one ever initiated you.”

“Whaa?”

“You’re a damn full grown adult, I am  _ not _ explaining this to you.”

“Well, I’ll just have ta ask someone else. But I did want all of my students ta meet. Yer all Saiyans after all. And ya’ll be able ta turn Super Saiyan in the future.”

“What!? Those two don’t have royal blood!”

“Maybe not, but that dun mean ya don’t have some distant shared ancestor that’s too may generations back ta be sure. But, I think  _ any _ Saiyan can ascend if they reach high enough. Course something usually happens that triggers the transformation.”

“Oh, and what is that, oh wise and mighty Super Saiyan!?”

He blinked. “I dun think I should tell ya. You’ll have ta figure it out on yer own, and so will they. So, come on, let’s go,” he grabbed his arm in one hand while holding his fingers to his forehead. 

Moments later Vegeta found himself on foriegn soils of a planet he’d never set foot upon. “What the devil!?” He pulled his arm away from the Super Saiyan and wondered if they had a few screws loose, or something.

Just then, a kid in weird blue clothes, kind of like the Super Saiyans’ odd orange ensemble, ran out of a little house underneath the shadow of a mountain and flung himself at the Super Saiyan’s leg.

“Hi Master Saiyajin.”

He glared at the kid. Noticed his hairstyle that was reminiscent of at least two other Saiyans. Bardock, a well renowned commander, and the annoyance that was known as Turles. “Let me guess, third class Kakarot.”

“My name’s Son Goku!” The boy growled at him, flashing his fangs.

“Your name is Kakarot. You’re a Saiyan and I refuse to call you by anything else.”

The Super Saiyan chuckled. “Heh. He’s right ya know. Ya never make a fuss when yer parents call ya Kakarot.”

He boy still clung to the blonde, “But they’re my parents. They can call me whatever they wanna. But we’re on Earth an’ Son Goku is my Earth name.”

“Where’s your grandpa?”

“He just went to take a nap.”

Vegeta could not believe the child’s insolence. Not only toward him, but the taller Saiyan as well.

“Well, Vegeta here is the Prince of Vegetasei. He might look scary, but I’ll protect ya.”

“I can protect myself, Master Saiyajin!”

Vegeta glowered. “Do you let just anyone cling to you, Super Saiyan!?”

“Heh. He’s just a kid,” he ruffled the boy’s hair, “and he knows more than I did at his age,” the man tilted back his head and stared wistfully at the clouds drifting overhead. “He can read better, and is stronger than I was back then.”

“How?”

“Well, I’ve been training him  _ and _ Broly since they were little. I dunno how old they really are. I just know you’re about four or five years older. I guess.”

“Tch. And you’ve only decided to start training me now too?”

“Well, Broly needed ta learn ta control his ki so it didn’t overwhelm him and his mind. It even saved ‘im from having ta have his tail cut off by his dad.” The Super Saiyan frowned the last word, “I dun really like, or trust Paragus, but he’s Broly’s dad. At least he didn’t kill Beeto and I made sure he couldn’t put a shock collar on Broly.”

“Shock collar?” His jaw slackened. “What kind of Saiyan would do that to their own blood!?”

He shrugged. “Dunno.”

The kid, Kakarot, looked from one to the other. “So, what is Vegeta doing here!?”

Vegeta growled. “You’re to refer to me properly, third class!”

“Well, Vegeta’s yer name ain’t it?” The kid asked.

“Yes.”

“Well, Prince Vegeta is a mouthful, so I’m just gonna call ya Vegeta.”

The older Saiyan chuckled at them. “Just go with it, Vegeta. Now that you’ve met, let’s go see Broly.”

“Ya mean I get ta meet that really strong kid ya were talking about!?”

“Yup. Ya were born on the same day, so yer the same age.”

“Why do I have to train with a couple of snot nosed brats?” Vegeta glowered at the Saiyan who’d never given away his name.

“It’s so I can figure out how strong ya all are compared ta each other.”

“Obviously I’m the strongest!”

“Broly might be stronger,” the blonde pointed out.

Vegeta scowled. He’d heard about the power the younger boy had been born with. As high, if not higher than his own. He still didn’t get why Kakarot had garnered the Super Saiyan’s attention. Unless…

“Are you trying to start your own circle, Super Saiyan!?”

“I dunno what a circle is. I mean I heard snippets from Bardock and his family whenever they were with their youngest when I arrived for his training.”

Vegeta shook his head.

“Grab onto me, you two, we’re going ta Vampa.”

He frowned, but placed his hand on the man’s shoulder while the kid grabbed leg the savior of Vegetasei and the Saiyan race.

Then, he didn’t know how he did it, but he teleported them to the planetoid known as Vampa. He grimaced at the way it looked. All but barren, with very little in the way of plant life or prey.

Young Kakarot let go of the Saiyan dressed in orange to skip around. It looked like he’d spotted a familiar sight. A Saiyan tail.

“Hi! Are you Broly!?”

Another child, taller than the third class moved from behind a tall boulder and nodded.

“H-hello…,” he looked up and upon seeing the Super Saiyan, actually smiled. “Master Saiyajin, welcome back to Vampa.”

At least he had better manners than the oaf in blue.

“Hey Broly. I brought ya a friend. His name is Kakarot, but he does go by Son Goku on Earth. And here’s the Crown Prince of Vegetasei, Prince Vegeta.”

Paragus walked out of the cave then with a growl, “Prince Vegeta!? Here!? What is the meaning of this!?”

From behind the same boulder that Broly had appeared around, a slim Saiyan appeared. “You  _ know _ the Super Saiyan was going to bring him here along with Bardock’s second son.”

“He shouldn’t have done so, Beeto.”

The Super Saiyan turned to glare at the oldest of the two adults. “Paragus, ya dun wanna make me angry. These three are important, if any other Icejin’s, or those still loyal ta Frieza despite his long absence show up ta try and wipe out the Saiyan’s and their planet again.”

Paragus quirked a brow. “Broly should be sufficient to deal with them.”

The blond shook his head. “Yer mistaken.”

Paragus pointed at the boy in blue, “Bardock’s boy can’t possibly be considered essential. His power level was at a record low at birth.”

The unnamed one frowned. “He’ll grow in power. Just cuz he was born with a low power level doesn’t mean he can’t get stronger. I know he has the drive ta do so. He’s Saiyan after all and he loves a good spar, don’tcha, kid?”

“Yeah, Master Saiyajin!” Young Kakarot nodded with a cheeky grin.

Vegeta snickered. “He’ll be knocked out in one hit from myself or even Broly. Are you sure you want to risk your prized pupil? Raditz will be mad if his little brother gets hurt even if he’s low class.”

“Well, ya might be stronger than him now, but he’ll catch up ta ya.”

“I doubt it.” He sneered.

“Well, if ya like Raditz so much, ya should be nice ta his l’il brother, Vegeta.”

“Tch!” He turned his head. “As long as I don’t kill him, Raditz isn’t going to care.”

“Riiight. Well, let’s go find a good spot for ya ta show me whatcha got. If I think yer doing well I’ll leave ya alone for another few years since some important things are gonna be happening for Young Kakarot ‘ere…”

“What about Broly? And me? I thought you came to get me?” He frowned.

“Yer mistaken about what I’m after. I want ya ta befriend Young Broly and Young Kakarot,” he pointed at the two kids who’d been eyeing each other up since the mention of a spar. “And even if it were for that, yer too young. Besides if yer already interested in someone, I ain’t gonna force ya ta give up on ‘em.”

“You make no sense, Super Saiyan.”

He shrugged. “Sorry, Vegeta. I can’t tell ya more than I already ‘ave. Maybe next time, but fer now, you and the kids follow me.”

With an annoyed scowl he trailed after him with the two younger Saiyans following right behind him. The one dressed in blue skipping along, his tail free even while everyone else had theirs belted around their waist.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! I have decided it is awkward to write two different Goku's in the same space/time. But there they are. And poor Vegeta seems to be quite confused, or something, wouldn't you say?


	3. Determination

Goku, although he didn’t like using the scouters, took one out so that the kids he was teaching could be told exact numbers in regards to their power levels. Of course he was teaching them how to read ki too, not that he’d had a chance with the Vegeta of this particular timeline yet. He’d been in control of his ki already, unlike Broly, and he’d been way ahead of Young Kakarot.

“Well, now, let’s see, since we’re here, let’s see whatcha got. Kakarot first,” since he was among Saiyans he figured he’d best use the kids Saiyan name.

Kakarot walked up and bowed to him. “Yes, Master Super Saiyan!”

He grinned. It was always weird seeing his younger self. Even though their timelines had diverged thanks to his own interference. “Bring yer ki out as much as ya can.”

Young Kakarot nodded and with his feet spread out a bit to give himself that extra bit of balance and easier to bend at the knees, he brought up his arms and parted his jowls to yell. And in yelling he somehow drew forth his ki, the air whipped around him.

Goku blinked and stared at the scouter, not that he needed it. He could  _ tell _ that Young Kakarot had far exceeded his own power level when he’d been his age in his own timeline. He suspected it had something to do with commissioning Mr. Briefs with building a Gravity Machine even before Bulma had set foot to find the dragon balls. He knew that would be coming up shortly.

He noticed Vegeta tense and Broly just watching curiously.

Vegeta frowned. “Kakarot was born with a power level of two. There is  _ no way _ he could have jumped more than a few numbers.”

“Numbers ain’t everythin’, Vegeta,” Goku scolded.

“Tch!” The young prince crossed his arms and glanced away, scowling and muttered under his breath, “I don’t know why you’re bothering with third class trash.”

“Ya know, Raditz is third class too and I’ve seen th’ way ya look at him, Vegeta.”

Vegeta’s cheeks reddened, but he didn’t comment.

Broly looked up at Goku and asked, “What power does Kakarot hold?”

Goku chuckled. “Eh, heh heh. Well he has great potential, but so do ya and Vegeta.”

Vegeta grumbled, “Of course I do! I’m the Prince!”

Goku smiled, there was the unbridled pride of Vegeta, no matter the timeline. He glanced at the scouter and whistled. “Wow, ya did better than I thought ya would. 3007.”

Vegeta’s jaw dropped and he grabbed for the scouter. “Let me see that! It’s got to be broken!”

“It’s not. Even without the scouter, I could tell Young Kakarot had a pretty good level.” He patted his younger self on the head. “Ya can relax now, at least until ya get inta the trainin’ circle ta fight with Broly and Vegeta. Just make sure ya got yer tail looped around yer waist like they do.”

Vegeta scoffed. “He might have a higher power level  _ now _ , but aren’t you worried he’ll get hurt, your precious little protege?”

He blinked and cocked his head. “Are ya jealous of Young Kakarot, or something, Vegeta?” That was something he hadn’t counted on, but this Vegeta was far too young and hadn’t shared the same experiences with him. And boy, did he miss his own timelines Vegeta. After this he thought he’d be able to return and let them work everything out for themselves. After all, Young Kakarot still had another teacher to meet, Master Roshi. And some adventures on Earth to go on.

Vegeta scowled. “No!” He stared down at the ground.

Well, whatever Vegeta was thinking or feeling, he didn’t want to interfere  _ too much _ , because he’d already done enough. Although he  _ did _ want to be there when Young Kakarot became a young adult. Which just meant skipping a bit more ahead in time to see how things had turned out before returning to  _ his _ Vegeta’s side.

His gaze turned to Broly. “Your turn, Broly. Just remember ya need ta concentrate on controlling yer ki and not letting yer ki control ya. Alright?”

Broly nodded and stepped forward, taking Young Kakarot’s place. He took a similar stance to the young Saiyan who’d been born upon the same day as himself.

“So yer resting is around 920, which a lot of Saiyans won’t see as a threat,” anything under 1500 seemed to be well and truly frowned upon, even though those with very low ki as well as those above 1500 until a certain point were still all classed in the lowest class of all. 

The air whipped ferociously around Broly, uplifting everyone’s hair. 

“Whoa, the scouter can’t even read yer ki. Broly, please calm down. Take a few deep breaths and imagine yer favorite scenery, the taste of yer favorite food.”

Broly following his instructions, took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Again and again. Until the wind created by his power decreased until only the natural breeze remained. Opening his eyes, he smiled warmly up at Goku. “How did I do, Master Super Saiyan?”

“Ya did good, Broly! Ya’d make a great bodyguard,” as long as Paragus didn’t try and get him to overthrow the current royal family, or worse.

Vegeta took a few steps back. “Are you sure he’s safe, Super Saiyan!?” He pointed at Broly, the color from his face having drained upon witnessing the power the younger boy possessed.

Turning around, Goku frowned. “Ya know, Broly’s a nice fella, and it’d be nice if ya stopped thinking in terms of power and just made some friends.”

“I have friends!” He growled, the tip of his tail twitched.

“Oh yeah? Name two.”

“Raditz… and…”

Young Kakarot grinned. “I’ll be yer friend, Vegeta!”

Vegeta scowled down at the younger boy.

Broly stared down at his feet. “I’d… like to have a friend.”

Young Kakarot patted Broly on the back. “We can be friends, Broly. Ya know ya can have more’n one friend, right?”

Broly blinked at Young Kakarot and then up at him. Not that he had far to look when he was growing like a weed. Goku was pretty sure he was one of the, if not the tallest Saiyan there was, or well, would be when he was full grown. Not that Goku had met  _ that _ many Saiyans. There certainly weren’t an entire planet full of them back home. It begged the question what he’d do once he returned to his own timeline and met up with one of his few remaining friends that were still alive.  _ Vegeta. _ Because although he was helping  _ a _ Vegeta and Vegetasei itself, it was not helping the one of his own timeline. First however he wanted to make sure that these three trained and hopefully got along,  _ somehow. _

Speaking of a Vegeta, he looked to the one of this timeline and saw him frown with his arms crossed.

“Why should I be friends with either one of these two?”

“Ya dun need ta be so stubborn, Vegeta,” Goku sighed. “Ya should be nicer ta yer subjects. Ain’t a king supposed ta protect his people?” At least that’s why the first kings had been chosen, but after a time things just  _ changed. _ Any system could be corrupted, didn’t matter what the government system was. None were without their faults. None was perfect. “And ya get two new friends, and friends can be the most loyal ta ya, more’n just some bodyguard who is only in it fer th’ job.”

  
  
“Tch!” Vegeta turned his head, scowl still clear, but Goku figured it was well etched that it was near frozen. Or maybe he’d just been born with the look.

  
  
Goku blinked when Vegeta lowered his hands to settle against his upper thighs. “Fine. Broly and Kakarot may have the honor of being my friends, as long as they don’t get any ideas of grandeur.”

Goku grinned and saw his younger self grinning too.

“Now, Vegeta and Kakarot, why dun the two of ya begin sparring? Whoever wins gets ta spar with Broly and then whoever wins against Broly gets ta spar with me.”

He watched as three tails lashed. Only two of them bushed out with unbridled excitement, the last with only mild interest. Course Vegeta would be less than enthused having been told his whole life that he was an Elite. The Prince of All Saiyans.

Goku gathered a bunch of stones and set them around the circle he’d indicated for their sparring session. “Whoever steps out of bounds, loses. Training ain’t all ‘bout jist one’s strength.”

Vegeta scoffed.

  
  
Young Kakarot nodded. Goku had already taught both him and Broly this.

Goku knew Vegeta still had an advantage in strength over his younger self, and Broly in his resting strength. That resting strength was what Goku wanted to get raised, so that Broly didn’t have to rely on that other side of himself that he couldn’t easily control, but he’d been getting better at it. Staying in control of that form that had once been a state where he lost all reason and thought other than the need to hurt, main,  _ kill. _ At least Paragus hadn’t hurt him, since Goku checked up on him on the regular. Although it hadn’t been as long for Goku between sessions as it was for his  _ students. _

Young Kakarot bowed to Vegeta, but Vegeta did not bow back. Goku would have to rectify that, but he doubted the prince would bow even when it came to the martial arts. His pride was too great. Always had been. Man, he missed his own timelines Vegeta. But he still had time to go before he could return to his own life. And then figure out what to do from there, seeing as this was a divergent timeline so he wasn’t affecting his one future, or was it his present? Not something he could wrap his head around.

He watched as Broly went on the offensive.

Kakarot leaped forward and lifted a leg, causing his body to bend back a bit so as to do so. He aimed for Vegeta’s chest.

Vegeta however grabbed onto the younger Saiyan’s ankle and lifted him up and sent him swinging.

  
  
Goku watched as his young counterpart put out a hand to use a ki blast to keep him within the circle and then did a backwards flip in midair to send a kick down toward Vegeta’s head.

Vegeta blinked, slow to realize what was going to happen. At the last second he managed to dodge.  _ Barely. _

With a grunt, he growled and smashed a fist into Young Kakarot’s solar plexus. Causing the younger Saiyan to wince as he fell to the ground.

But, as always, Goku’s younger self got right back up with a grin. He loved to fight. Sometimes Goku wondered if he loved it more than even himself. Which was silly since they were the same being, if different ages and from different timelines.

Young Kakarot appeared to be aiming to punch Vegeta in the right. And Vegeta not realizing the other’s strategy blocked there which left him open to other attacks as Young Kakarot at the last second changed tactics and landed a roundhouse kick against Vegeta’s left rib. Which startled him enough to take a step backward.

Vegeta scoffed. “Is that all you’ve got, little weakling!?” He growled and was about to lunge forward when Goku called it.

“Vegeta, Kakarot won this round.”

Vegeta blinked and turned to him, red in the face. “What do you mean, he won?”

They all pointed at where one of his feet was positioned. Just outside the ring.

Goku pointed it out. “It’s th’ rules. Ya need ta be more aware of yer position than just yer strength. Ya might be th’ stronger one in th’ fight, but one wrong move and ya could still be toast. Say there was a bomb, or an army just beyond th’ line, and ya ran smack inta it. Ya coulda died.”

“What is  _ toast?” _ Vegta and Broly asked.

Young Kakarot glanced from them to Goku and back. “Ya dunno what toast is?”

Goku chuckled. “I dun think they ‘ave toast on Vegetasei an’ if’n they do, it has a different name in th’ Saiya language.”

“Oh.”

* * *

Vegeta crossed his arms again, scowling at the circle as Goku had Broly come up to spar with Kakarot.

How could he have lost!? And to a third-class weakling like Kakarot. He’d been born with a power level of two for Ozaru’s sake! And sure his power level had grown more than most had in so short a time, but it was still low. He himself had been born with the highest power level which had impressed his source, the king. Broly had either had a similar or higher level. But Broly’s level read at around 920 unless he went into that crazed state he’d read about. Vegeta’s own level had already surpassed his sire at 13,000 now and still growing.

He had to train more, faster, better. Otherwise he couldn’t hope to catch up with this Super Saiyan who never showed what he looked like outside of that state. Like he was hiding something. But what!?

And how humiliating, to be bested by a child in front of the Saiyan that had taken out Frieza! He was sure to have won if not for the ridiculous rule of losing if you set one foot outside of the circle. It wasn’t even the good kind of circle. Not that he’d be starting his own any time soon. Not with Raditz not having come to that development. And even without that, there was still the matter of this Super Saiyan who had said he wanted him when he was a child when he was at least sixteen years of age and yet that wasn’t what he’d meant. The other Saiyan was confounding in more ways than one. So, he wasn’t the pervert he’d first assumed. Unless the guy had a way to better hide his motives than most.

He watched as Kakarot and Broly each bowed to the other. As if they were royalty!

“What is it with the bowing!?” He growled. Neither of them were Princes. They didn’t even have the blood of the royal line coursing through their veins! And the Super Saiyan had been training them ever since they’d been toddlers. It made no sense.

The golden haired Saiyan turned to him, teal eyes wide. It looked so unnatural, but Vegeta figured it was something to do with his power. Why one’s features changed like that he didn’t know, but he could feel the power emanating from the other Saiyan and was determined that one day he would achieve that power.  _ Surpass it! _

  
  
“Ah, well, ya see Vegeta, itsa ritual from where I grew up. There’re more’n a couple ways ta train and the more one knows the stronger they are in mind as well as body.”

Vegeta huffed and the end of his tail flicked against his side.

He glanced back at the circle of stones and watched. There was merit to rituals, but this was not one they had upon Vegetasei. Not that they were on the soils of his beloved planet. Which Frieza may well have blasted to smithereens and all the Saiyan people on it. Many had spoken of the honor of being in the Super Saiyan’s circle, whose name as yet was unknown. Some had come to believe the Saiyan a god, but Vegeta didn’t think so. As the Super Saiyan had said himself, if he were some sort of god he’d not have lost his tail. And tails were  _ very _ important to their race.

Young Kakarot had a grin on his face as he bent his knees, feet positioned for greater balance. The cub bounced on his heels as he lifted his hands. Each of them fisted. One held outward, palm side up if his hand had been open. The other he held closer to his body, near his chest, but not touching.

Vegeta wondered, if the Super Saiyan had trained him as he had them since the moment he’d arrived, if his own power levels would have risen so high as well. Or maybe the readers had been wrong and the cub born with a power level of 2 had actually been born with a level of around 2,000. That would have made all the more sense. Whatever the case was, he would not lose to these two. He’d show the golden haired one that he was far superior to them all. He was an Elite. The Prince of All Saiyans.

He blinked, having been so absorbed in his thoughts that he missed Kakarot grabbing hold of Broly’s tail causing the other to growl at him. 

Vegeta remarked, “You should never unwrap your tail from around your waist in battle.” Even if they had trained their tails to be strong, it still was the best battle tactic in regard to one’s tail. 

The cub did not let go of the other's tail. And he could feel the pressure growing around them as Broly growled and his hair whipped up, turning a green hue.

Vegeta gulped. He had heard of  _ this. _ It was different from the true Legendary Super Saiyan form. Somehow it was corrupted. Sure the one able to transform into that form was stronger, but they had no common sense. A spar with them would surely kill their opponent and all upon the planet.

The Super Saiyan said, “Broly, take a breath an’ count ta one-hundred.”

Young Kakarot had begun to purr in an attempt to calm his opponent. Releasing his tail too had to have helped.

“Eh? What’s that yer doin’ Little Goku?” The Super Saiyan asked of Young Kakarot.

  
  
Vegeta turned to him, brows furrowed while Broly counted aloud and Young Kakarot waited rather than attack while the other was distracted.

“You’re a Saiyan. He’s  _ purring.” _

The golden haired Saiyan scratched one of his cheeks with a single finger. “Eh? I didn’ know we could do that.”

Vegeta’s tail puffed out around his waist. How could one of his own people  _ not know about something so important to their people!? _ “It’s like you did not grow up a Saiyan at all.”

“We-ell, I didn’.”

“What!?” His canines flashed as he glared at the Super Saiyan. How the hell did he wind up a Super Saiyan if he’d not grown up knowing what and who he was.

“Ya. I was sent from th’ planet and when I was on th’ planet I was sent ta, I hit my head real hard. I didn’ remember nothin’.” His gaze flickered to the cub, Kakarot. Then to Broly. Before he turned his gaze back to him. “I shouldn’ be tellin’ ya anymore’n I have, Vegeta. Just know it’s important for ya and Young Kakarot ta be friends, or at least trainin’ partners. And fer Broly ta get his temper under control an’ his transformation too so he dun destroy nuthin’ and so he an’ his dad can go back home. Not that I trust Paragus, but least Beeto is nice.”

Vegeta growled. “Saiyans are  _ not _ nice.”

“Maybe not ta anyone not a Saiyan, but it’s better ta be nice an’ help than ta be evil and destroy ev’rythin’ and ev’rone.”

“Evil?” His brows furrowed.

“Well, exterminatin’ other races and destroying planets. Like Frieza and th’ PTO.”

“We are a warrior race. It is in our nature to fight. To conquer.” Before he continued the Super Saiyan shook his head.

“Ya dun need ta conquer whole planets or kill people ta get stronger. There are tournaments on different planets and it’s better ta help and protect those that’re weaker. Ya’d be their heroes and they’d be more’n willin’ ta share and trade some o’ their resources if’n ya need any o’ that.”

“Hnn. Seems stupid.”

“We-ell, just know that no matter what, there’s always someone stronger than ya out there. And if’n ya make the gods mad, like Beerus…”

His eyes widened. “You’ve met Beerus?”

The Super Saiyan rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, yah.”

Before he could find out more, Young Kakarot growled and as he was doing a backward flip, his feet connected with Broly’s chest. Once. Instead of Broly grabbing hold of the other cubs legs he had his arms crossed in front of himself to block the attacks.

Vegeta went to warn him that if he kept stepping back he’d fall out of the ring. But the Super Saiyan put a finger of his mouth and shook his head at him.

He wanted to bite that finger for daring to touch him. But the Super Saiyan removed it within seconds and watched as Broly stopped before he went over the line.

Young Kakarot glanced down and took note of Broly’s position. But that gave Broly an opening and allowed him to charge at the other cub. Landing a fist on his opponents unprotected stomach.

With a cry of pain, Young Kakarot with that punch was propelled out of the ring.

The Super Saiyan frowned and pulled something out of his pocket to give to the cub who had blood coming out of his mouth.

Vegeta thought he’d need a healing tank, but as soon as he ate whatever the Super Saiyan had given him he was back up on his feet. And wiping the blood off his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Wow Broly, yer really strong! Even more’n Vegeta!”

Vegeta growled. “That is  _ Prince _ Vegeta to you, cub.” He was not about to let any third class Saiyan disrespect him and his title. Not even if they weren’t on Vegetasei. Not even if they were supposed to be friends, or training partners like the Super Saiyan wanted them to be. He did not understand the golden haired one's motives, but he did not trust him. Not since he’d asked for Vegeta as a means to repay the debts their people owed him for ridding them of the tyrant icejin. It didn’t matter how innocent the Saiyan tried to make himself out to be. Whatever he was hiding he remained bound and determined to discover it and then expose him for the fraud, or the pervert he was.

Young Kakarot blinked. “That’s too much a mouthful ta say. I’m gonna call ya Vegeta. That’s yer name, ain’t it?”

  
Why did this little pest of a cub not get it? He growled at him, the tip of his tail lashing. If he weren’t Raditz’s little brother he might have back handed him. It was still tempting. Except he was not one to hit cubs. They were too precious to their race. But this one irritated him.

The Super Saiyan pat Vegeta on the shoulder. “Jist go with it. Long as he calls ya proper I guess when there’s something official goin’ on. But… don’t count on it. I know how he thinks all to well.”

“And why is that?” He frowned. Had he done something to a cub!? Which was unheard of happening within their race. But he’d heard horror stories of other races and their sick minded. And this Super Saiyan had admitted to not growing up as a Saiyan, but it was still an instinctual thing. But he also hadn’t had his tail. Yet he did not think not having one’s tail would alter them  _ that _ much. It was however important for the Ozaru from as well as their heat and rut cycles.

“Well I grew up on a planet like th’ one he’s been livin’ on and had a caretaker like th’ one he’s got when his source and bearer ain’t around.”

“You’re hiding something.”   
  
“Well, until ye’re all trained, I’m not telling ya anythin’.”   
  
“Does that mean you’ll tell me when you’ve finished his  _ training? _ What are we even training for?”

“Well, there’re worse and stronger beings ta fight than Freiza and I can’t be ‘ere all th’ time. I figured ya and Young Kakarot needed ta train so ya could face ‘em when they arrive. Broly too, if he can control his temper and mind in his other form. With ‘im ya’d both certainly have an edge, even if none o’ ya like ta have help. What wit’ yer pride an’ all.”

“And who is to say there will be anyone as terrible as that icejin?”

“Trus’ me, I know things. And ya’ll know why when yer training is done an’ I can go home to my Ve…” he lifted a hand to cough.

Vegetas brows furrowed as he wondered who Ve was. If the Super Saiyan already had a circle and at least one mate, then perhaps he really had not been interested in him, or those two cubs. “You do not mean to take us with you when you’ve finished training us?”

“Uh, no. I tol’ ya, ya had th’ wrong idea. So, if ya want Raditz, I’m not ‘ere ta stop ya.”

Vegeta looked away, arms crossed, brows furrowed. “He has not reached initiation. _Yet.”_   
  
“What’s initiation?”

The question didn’t come from the cubs. But from the Super Saiyan.   
  


Vegeta stared at him, wide eyed. “You don’t know?”

He shook his head.

That meant he wasn’t breached. But it sounded like he had  _ someone. _ “I’ll tell you, or better yet, show you once someone else has an initiation ritual.” That was if they’d allow it. Some would leap at the chance to have the Super Saiyan at their initiation and others might well fear it. He’d have to be careful who he chose for this unnamed one to view their ceremony and what went on during it.

“If ya think I should, Vegeta.”

They both turned to see the cubs had fallen asleep beside the circle.

The Super Saiyan chuckled. “Guess me and Broly’s spar’ll have ta wait.”

  
  
“Why don’t you spar with me instead. You have sparred with them both multiple times during training.”

“Well… I guess I could, but I dun wanna wake ‘em.”

“Then I expect you to spar with me once Kakarot has been taken home and you return me to Vegetasei.  _ Before _ you vanish  _ again.” _

“If’n ya really wanna, Vegeta.”

  
  
Vegeta knew that if he was going to get stronger, he needed a stronger opponent and a healing tank. Or whatever it was the other had given the cub when he’d lost to his opponent. Zenkai boosts would have to help and few could out match him, or even come close. Somehow he had to close in on the gap and keep from losing to either of the cubs.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this. I know it's been awhile since I updated. I get into other fandoms from time to time, so there's a sorta cycle (Plus I do have mild carpal tunnel so that doesn't help)... especially if there's a writer's block on one ore more of my stories. There was also the problem of my keyboard on my laptop not working but I did finally get a new PC (desktop this time) so that if the keyboard goes bad again I can just get a new keyboard because even having someone try and fix the laptop keyboard left it with several keys not working at all.
> 
> Things have just been a bit crazy haven't they? I hope everyone's keeping safe and well.
> 
> Now back to the story... I'm not sure about what power levels I should have done... Though I figured the training would have helped, but that much? Let me know your thoughts on this if I should change it or keep it as is.
> 
> I am terrible at fight scenes btw... even just a short spar. I tried. I'm thinking there's one to three chapters where the older Goku will be in before returning to his own timeline. Or I could skip of his spar, and viewing the initiation and just have an off hand remark about it. I already have a spin-off of this planned for just the older Goku for when he returns to his timeline... and wondered if you wanted to read that as well?


	4. Finally!

Vegeta  _ had _ made sure that the Super Saiyan whose name as yet went unknown kept to his word. More than once they’d sparred, but the golden haired one kept holding back. As if he were afraid of  _ hurting _ him. Not that he hadn’t beaten him to the brink of death only to shove a senzu bean in his mouth. It worked quicker than any of the healing tanks. So it made no sense to him why he’d have hidden his true power. Was there something beyond Super Saiyan, he often wondered considering the unnamed one’s ki spiked to greater levels at times.

It had proved useful, some of his training. Vegeta had grown stronger, but so too had the cub, Kakarot. They’d often spar with one another and sometimes got the chance to go one-on-one or two-on-one with Broly or their unknowable sensei. None of them knew where he went whenever a lesson was over, only to show up for the next. Which had Vegetasei’s so called savior missing opportunity after opportunity to witness a coming of age ceremony.

It had been the end of a rain season since he’d begun his training and now a new rain season had come. It was lasting a bit longer than usual, but thankfully nothing had flooded. There was just more water to be conserved. He was certain it had resulted in a spike in the birth rate of the planet. They needed it even after all this time thanks to Frieza’s rein. Even if it had been at least a couple rain seasons ago.

There were other matters gnawing at him. His source had spoken of him settling down. He wasn’t that old! By the standards of the Earthlings he’d be considered around twenty-five and Raditz thirty-five. The Saiyan with the long hair still had not reached the stage of initiation.

Today he was supposed to meet with the Super Saiyan for a one-on-one session. He’d demanded it the last time the unnamed one had been on Vampa to train him, Broly and Kakarot. He was uncertain what age Broly was, and that Kakarot had recently turned eighteen years by Earth standards.

The cub had surpassed him in height, and was quickly gaining on him strength wise. Kakarot often spoke of his adventures during their sparring sessions if they were in down time while Broly and the Super Saiyan fought. At least that cub’s temper had been reined in. And he’d gotten mental control of himself in both his transformations. Oozaru and the other one where his hair turned green.

And then he’d heard that someone had tried to get him to promise to marry them. They weren’t even a Saiyan! And Kakarot was still a cub. But so had the human been. Kakarot had turned them down of course, saying that he’d be going home to Vegetasei one day. The human had cried, but Raditz had been visiting at the time and had been certain to both apologize and lead his brother away after they got the human girl home.

Then there had been mention of dragon balls and a wish. Apparently one of Kakarot’s friends had wished for something ridiculous. A pair of a hot girls panties which could have easily been got some other way.  _ Wasteful. _ At least Frieza had never known about the dragon balls, or at least had never gotten the opportunity to gather and use them. He worried they could be used against his people, but Kakarot claimed that wouldn’t happen as he was the guardian of the four-star dragon ball with Grandpa Gohan.

The only problem Vegeta saw with that, was that the human was  _ old _ and that Kakarot would be returning to Vegetasei one day and could not bring it with him.

His thoughts continued to grow heavier as he pondered what should be done. They had all but fully recovered from the near decimation of their race. Had found the surviving infiltration babies and brought them back. They’d closed their planet off to others and few left. But he knew his source would soon be declaring it was time to open back up. Perhaps not for war, but to try some sort of alliance that would bring them good trade as the Super Saiyan had suggested to the royals during one of his appearances.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when his younger brother, Tarble, second prince of Vegetasei ran into his room. “Vegeta!”

With a scowl he got up, “What!?”   
  
“It’s finally happened!”

He blinked, brows arched. “What has?”

“The time you’ve been waiting for, brother.”

“The Super Saiyan is early.”

Tarble shook his head. “No. Not that, brother.”

Gritting his teeth, he showed off his sharp canines. His tail lashed behind him, certain that his close relative would not use it as a weakness to exploit.

Tarble caught his breath and chuckled as he stood straight. “Tonight there will be a coming of age ceremony, for…” the younger of the two paused.

Vegeta growled and stomped toward him, irritated that he wasn’t getting to the point. And then he stilled as all the words and implications sank in. “You don’t mean…”

Tarble nodded.

  
_ “Raditz!?” _

He grinned and nodded again. “Yes, brother.  _ Raditz. _ I overheard Bardock yell that Raditz got his first erection this morning when he went to wake him up for his duties.” Which meant he would be excused from them seeing as he had finally fully matured. A rather late bloomer who Vegeta had waited forever for. Not even taking a single mate, though he could have had as many as he wished as he was next in line for the throne.

Just then, the Super Saiyan popped into the room.

Tarble growled with Vegeta at first. Tarble was the first to blink and school his expression. “Oh! Hello Mister Super Saiyan.”

“Hi, uh…”

“Prince Tarble.”

The golden haired one grinned. “Right! Pleasure ta meet ya. I heard so much ‘bout ya from Vegeta an’ e’en Raditz when he were visiting his l’il brother.”

“Well, it is a pleasure to meet you as well. Thank you again for ridding us of Frieza and his horrific plans.”

The unnamed one nodded and turned to look at Vegeta who still had his fangs displayed and his tail tucked around his waist.

“Don’t you ever use a door!?” He growled at him, brows furrowing as the Saiyan scratched the back of his head. Which was so similar to the way Raditz’s little brother did the same. Just how much had the two been spending together?

“Well, ya know I just use IT ta find yer ki and end up wherever ya are. I dun mean ta not use th’ door, but it’s just how IT works.”

Vegeta crossed his arms and gritted out. “Tch. Anyway, we will have to skip our spar today.”

“What? Why?” The older Saiyan pouted. 

It was the first time Vegeta had ever seen it and he couldn’t look away from it. If only this Saiyan’s scent were stronger, but he was missing his tail. What made him a Saiyan more than most parts of their body!

Tarble was the one to reply, “There is to be a coming of age ceremony.”

“Oh?” Teal eyes turned to Tarble, glimmering with curiosity.

“Yes, Super Saiyan,” Vegeta spat out, “and you’ll be here this time to witness it. You’ve too long gone without knowing what it is to truly be Saiyan in many ways.”

Tarble added, “There will also be food involved.”

What Saiyan could deny  _ food? _

The Super Saiyan grinned. “Well, I am pretty hungry.”

“Then you can accompany me on a hunt so that we can bring a gift to the one being initiated tonight.”

“Hunting sounds good. ChiChi would rather have groceries from the market.”

He frowned at the name. “Whose ChiChi?” Wasn’t that the name of the human girl that had tried to steal Kakarot from his people?

“Ah, she were my wife, but she’s in otherworld now with our two sons. Our eldest granddaughter is still alive, but even she…,” he shook his head.

“I didn’t think you were that old.”

“Well, someone wished me and Ve…” he lifted a hand to cough before continuing, “ta be kids when we were trying ta stop ‘em from making evil wishes. But they wound up wishing fer that  _ again. _ So I guess while we’re supposed ta still be in our late prime ages, we’re half the age we’re supposed ta be.”

“You can wish yourself younger?” Tarble asked before Vegeta could.

“Yep! But ya need the Super Dragon Balls for th’ wishes that Shenron or Porunga can’t grant. And boy did we get inta some trouble when certain people made wishes.”

Before either Prince could try and weedle information out of him, the Super Saiyan’s eyes widened.

“I gotta go ta Earth. Somethin’s wrong with Young Kakarot.” With that said he placed two fingers on his temple and disappeared.

Vegeta grit his teeth again. “How dare he!?”

Tarble chuckled. “He does that a lot, I take it?”   
  


“Yes and it’s infuriating. I was not done questioning him.”

“And how could any of us hope to stop him with his level of power, brother?”

Vegeta was still upset that he had as yet to achieve the state of a Super Saiyan at a power level of forty thousand. Raditz’s younger brother had a power level of thirty-two thousand. Kakarot had closed the gap from ten thousand between them to only eight thousand. It was still a good number but somehow the younger Saiyan was gaining on him quickly no matter how much he continued to up his training. Maybe it was because the third class had no responsibilities like he did and could eat, drink, and sleep training.

As his fists clenched he blinked when he heard another  _ ‘pop’ _ as the Super Saiyan appeared before him and Tarble again. This time with Vegeta’s sparring partner of the last several Earth years.

“Do any of ya know what’s wrong with ‘im?”

Tarble’s eyes widened. “Oh! This… we have to inform Bardock and his circle of this development.”

Vegeta nodded. It was unheard of for cubs so far apart in age to come into their first heat or rut on the same day. “Send Nappa to tell them at once.”

Tarble nodded and turned to head out the door, calling for their bodyguard.

It didn’t take long for Bardock to come running to the castle when he heard his youngest cub had also had his first ever erection.

Bardock glanced at Prince Vegeta and then at Kakarot who had his cheek nuzzled against the chest of the Super Saiyan.

Chewing on one of his twigs he quirked a brow. “So, both my cubs at the same time an’ they’re not even twins. Wonder ‘ow we’re gonna do this, since the older cub is the one ta breach the younger if’n that’s what the cub wants ta happen. But I can smell my Kakarot from ‘ere and he’s definitely a locker.”

Vegeta  _ had _ noticed the scent which had him salivating. And as the prince it was his right to take over whatever breaching he wished. Except that was  _ rude. _ But he would be there for Raditz’s coming of age ceremony and Kakarot’s too. It would be interesting to see how things went.

The Super Saiyan blinked down at Kakarot as the younger sniffed at his neck and moaned as he pressed his body flush against the others.

“How Vulgar!” Prince Vegeta growled at them. “This is  _ my _ private quarters. And remember this, you cannot be touching the soon to be initiated until after their ceremony.” He wanted to grab the younger Saiyan away from the Super Saiyan. He wasn’t sure why. Maybe because Kakarot was Raditz’s little brother. He’d figure it out later.   
  
Bardock nodded and grabbed onto his younger cub. “Come on Kakarot, let’s go getcha ready for yer and Raditz’s coming of age ceremony. Ya’ll be able to swim in the big ol’ pond, but not at the same time. Not until after th’ night has passed. Good thing it ain’t a full moon. Sex in that form is great, but not for a first timer.”

Kakarot turned his face so that his cheek nuzzled against Bardock’s chest.   
  
Vegeta and Tarble watched Bardock disappear with Kakarot.

The Super Saiyan blinked. “So, this has somethin’ ta do with a coming of age ceremony?”

Vegeta scowled.   
  
Tarble answered. “Yes. When a Saiyan gets their first erection they got into their first rut or heat depending on if they’re a latcher or a locker. Some are both, but that’s usually if they’ve trained for it.”

“Trained to fight an erection?”

Vegeta’s jaw nearly dropped to the floor, but he grit his teeth again to prevent it. “No, you fool! It’s training to become a latcher so they can knot and impregnant their breeding mates.”

Teal eyes blinked and stared at them both in confusion.

Vegeta grumbled as Tarble nodded to them and left the room.

“You need this lesson more than I thought, Super Saiyan.”

“I guess. I jist wanna watch ta make sure Young Kakarot and Raditz are gonna be okay.”

Vegeta placed his gloved hand over his eyes and slid it down over his face to his chin. Lune save him from idiots. “They’ll be  _ fine. _ More than fine. They’re going to have the best time of their lives.  _ Thus far.” _

“They’re gonna get to spar someone really strong?”

Vegeta glared at him. “Is that  _ all _ you ever think about?”

“I’m a Saiyan, ain’t I?”

“Yes.”

“Well, there’s yer answer.”

“Don’t you think about  _ sex?” _

He blinked. “Not really. Not since my wife died.”

“Has to be because your lack of a tail. How old were you when you lost it?”

“I lost it more’n once and never ‘ad it fer very long.”

“Have you ever been in heat, or rut?” He couldn’t tell what the Super Saiyan was scentwise. As if his scent was somehow blocked off. Perhaps to do with his missing tail again, or some as yet unknown way of hiding what one was.

“Eh? I don’t think so? What’s that?”

“Do I have to teach you  _ everything!?” _ He shook his head and turned to stare out at the courtyard from his window. “It’s the first time a Saiyan gets an erection. They have a desire to fuck, or be fucked, or both depending on if they’re dominant, submissive, or versatile.

“Oh! But, why would I wanna watch somethin’ so private?”   
  
Vegeta turned around, his cape flying around him as he frowned. “A coming of age ceremony is  _ not _ private! Even if it were, a Saiyan’s circle, their pack, is there to watch and guide the Saiyan who has just come to the stage of initiation. The now fully mature cub of a bearer, their source, and whatever other mates their parents may have taken show their eldest what to do. Then the eldest gets to initiate their younger sibling, breaching the locker, and even a born latcher if that is what they desire.”

“Oh…”

Vegeta picked up a book. It had once been a scroll, but they had books now thanks to learning about them from other planets. “This is in Saiya, Galactic Standard, and one of the Earthling languages. It even has pictures.”

The Super Saiyan took the book and then his face turned a deep crimson as he opened it to a page where one Saiyan had their fingers inside the breeder of another having just breached them.

“Whoa… ya weren’t kiddin’ when ya said Saiyan’s had a dick and a pussy were ya?”

“No. You are unbreached. I am certain someone could help you with that tonight.”

The blond one shook his head. “Na, I’m alright. Sides if I was gonna let anyone do tha’ ta me it’d be my own Ve…” he snapped his mouth shut and closed the book. 

Vegeta nodded. “Very well. Then let me show you the facilities. You should wash up.”   
  
“But, ya dun have no soap,” he pointed out when they got to one of the small pools of water with any scent to it. Just fresh clean cool water under the shade of one of their few short leafy trees.

“Saiyans do not need soap. We lick ourselves clean. But we do use natural oils for our hair and tails.”

* * *

Goku was starting to miss his tail even more than before. But he’d wait until he was back in his own timeline to use the Dragon Balls there. If this Vegeta were so adamant about the importance of a tail then his own Vegeta had to miss his tail terribly. Why he hadn’t wished for it back by now he hadn’t a clue. But he was sure to surprise him by wishing their tails back when he got home and went to visit his long time rival-turned-sorta-friend. Vegeta had to be missing his wife, Bulma even though she’d lived a nice long life for a human. Longer than most considering she’d used the Dragon Ball many a time to grant her a wish of being a few years younger every so often. But not everyone wanted to make those wishes or have them wished for them. His own wife and sons and their families had wished to live out their natural lives, or as natural as could be.

He wiped the back of his hand over his eyes. He missed them still, but especially his sons. They’d outlived their mother being Demi-Saiyans and he wondered if they could be reincarnated somehow like Uub. Not that’d be the same, but to have them both back in his life would be nice.

He sighed as he stripped naked and stepped into the water. Unlike with the humans, none of the Saiyans gasped at the sight of him stripping. Not even the Prince. Which was odd considering he’d oft felt his own Vegeta’s gaze on him time and time again. But this Vegeta wasn’t  _ his  _ Vegeta. They had different lives, experiences, ages.

This Vegeta did not know the devastation of loss and heartbreak of a lost civilization, a lost planet, a race on the very brink of extinction. And the man had told him  _ nothing _ in regards to this part of their heritage. Perhaps because he thought Goku did not wish to learn more. Or something else was keeping him back.   
  
Once he’d washed his hair and his scar where his tail had once been attached, he tongued himself clean. It was something ChiChi had complained about him doing when they’d first gotten married. And he’d used soaps and shampoos as she’d instructed instead of what had to him felt so natural. Even Grandpa Gohan had not tried to talk him out of giving himself a tongue bath. He’d loved ChiChi, but some things she hadn’t understood, but neither had he for the longest time.

Now he was going to see what his life as a Saiyan would have been like had he grown up on Vegetasei. Or at least with some foreknowledge about their culture and ceremonies and other ways besides.

Once he was certain he was clean he got out and found his gi had been stolen. “Eh!? Where’s my clothes?”

Prince Vegeta walked out with shiny new clothes that looked a lot like he’d been wearing before. 

“Vegeta?” He cocked his head to one side. “Do ya know where my clothes went ta?”   
  
“You will  _ not _ be needing clothes at the coming of age ceremony. While neither of us are a part of Bardock’s circle I am the prince and shall be attending Raditz’s ceremony. And Kakarots.”   
  
“But why do ya get ta wear clothes, but I don’t?”

“As a prince I must maintain my status. As for yourself there is no reason for you to wear clothes. Not even during the rain season. Or do you enjoy wearing hot stuffy clothes when it’s warm enough not to need them?”

He blinked. “I guess not, but my friends and wife tol’ me it weren’t polite ta not wear clothes.”

“Were they Saiyans?”

“Well, no. ‘Cept my sons, but they were only half…”

Vegeta scowled. “What? Why would anyone chose someone that was not a Saiyan? The scents are all wrong. And they don’t live even half our lifetime.”

“Well, I didn’ know I was a Saiyan till years after I had my first son. An’ I miss ‘im and ‘is brother more’n anything. Least they’re in otherworld.” Not that he didn’t long to see them, but the living and the dead didn’t often get a chance to converse with each other. “Least they lived long healthy lives, even if we faced many enemies together.”

“I am curious to hear more, but we need to be going. We do not wish to be late to the ceremony as we lay witness to the initiation of two of our race.”

Goku followed him out of the palace and out beneath the sky as dusk approached and fires burned. Around one fire sat Bardock, Toma, and Gine. He wondered where his young counterpart and Raditz were at, at that moment.

Bardock had paint on his fingers and was using it to mark Toma. Gine already had paint on him. It still amazed Goku that Gine wasn’t a woman. None of the Saiyans were, but all of them had a womb. He hadn’t learned a whole lot as yet, but he’d learned some over the time of skipping through days and weeks to train them up. By his estimation it had been nearing a year and a half since he’d last seen Vegeta. Since after one training session was done he’d skip through time to another one. Sometimes doing up to three sessions in the length of his own day.

He was pretty sure once he got back to his time it would be at the time he’d left so his timelines Vegeta wouldn’t know he’d been gone so long. Thinking of him, he thought it should be about time to return to his own timeline now that his younger self was trained as well as the Prince. Plus Broly had been pretty much trained not to give into his temper and even if he did, he still had his wits about him during his transformations.

He watched as Prince Vegeta walked over to Bardock’s group. Would they be upset he was bothering them when it was the initiation of their own family members into full on sexual maturity?

Vegeta asked, “I would like to be here for Raditz’s ceremony.”

Bardock grinned. “I figured as much. Ya’ve had quite the crush on ‘im for quite a time haven’t ya?”

Vegeta frowned. “That is none of your business, Bardock.”

“Ain’t it? Raditz  _ is _ my cub, remember.”

Vegeta sighed. “I know.”

“And what are ya gonna do about his interest in ‘is brother?”

“What!? He cannot already…”

Bardock chuckled. “Nah. We made sure ta keep ‘em apart. Toma had ta knock Raditz out and I had ta knock Kakarot out so they didn’t get up ta anythin’ till their initiation. It’s been a long wait for Raditz. We weren’t sure he’d ever have his first erection. It’s not unheard of, but with how few there are of us compared to before the war…”

Vegeta nodded.

Goku’s brows furrowed as he came closer. “What do ya mean, interest in his brother?”

Bardock glowered at him. Goku got the distinct impression that the other did not trust him. Not like there was all that much he could do.

The bearer of Raditz and Kakarot stood. Set aside everything but the stick in his mouth.

Goku felt his face flush at the sight of his naked body. He tried not to think about it. He did  _ not _ need to get hard right now and for someone who was supposed to be his parent. His mother by terms of Earth where he’d grown up and had a family of his own.

Bardock grabbed him by the back of his neck and marched him away from the rest.

“Ya might be a Saiyan and one that saved us, but I dun trust ya. Even if ya’ve never done anything ta the prince. Ya’ve never even told yer name. And ya come in here turning yer nose up at the idea of brothers having an interest in each other. I dunno where ya got yer backwards ideas from, but they ain’t welcome ‘ere.”

“Well it’s not my fault my Vegeta didn’t tell me  _ anything _ ‘bout this before I…”

Bardock clamped down on the twig in his mouth and grabbed hold of the Super Saiyans hair.  _ “Your Vegeta!? Ya’ve gotta be crazy. If he heard ya say that ya’d be…” _   
  
Goku held up his hands. “Wa-wait. I’m not talking about the Prince or King here.”

“Who else is named Vegeta?”

“Eh, well, my own timelines Vegeta.” Might as well fess up. “Ya see this ain’t my timeline and I dun belong ‘ere. My timelines Vegetasei was destroyed by Frieza and only Vegeta and I, and Broly and Tarble far as I know, are the only ones left of our race.” And Maybe Turles, he didn’t add, because he had no idea. Only that he was gone from Earth.

“And just  _ who _ are ya?”

Goku looked around to make certain no one was looking before he powered down. “Son, Goku.”

“Ain’t that the name my youngest goes by on Earth?” His glared into Goku’s eyes. Searching them as if trying to figure out a puzzle.   
  
“Heh, heh. Well ya did send yer cub ta Earth in this timeline and mine. But we never got ta meet, cuz Frieza killed just about ever’one when he blasted Vegetasei ta smithereens.”

Bardock’s eyes widened. “Kakarot?”

He nodded. “Yeah. But it’s weird ta have two around, so I ‘ave ta get back ta my own time soon.” Before he could move, Bardock had his arms around him and pressed his nose to his.

Goku’s body stiffened, feeling uncertain and face flushed as he felt Bardock’s hardness grind against his thigh.

“So, ya helped us, but created a divergent timeline. So you and the Saiyans that are alive in yer time still won’t have Vegetsei. That’s… that’s the most horrific thing ta hear. But ya know, long as there’s two Saiyans and one can train to become a latcher the race dun need ta die.”

“Guess not.”

Bardock pulled back and asked, “What happened ta Raditz of yer timeline?”

Goku gulped. “He threatened my eldest son. Since he wouldn’t stop, well I… I killed ‘im.”

“What!?” Bardock glared at him. “How could ya do that ta yer own brother?”   
  
“I didn’t know he was my brother and he was threatening my only cub.”

“Thought ya said yer eldest.”

“ChiChi and I didn’t ‘ave two boys at the time. Jist Gohan.”

“What kinda names are those?”

“Human ones.”

“Hnn. Wait. So you married that girl who tried to get Kakarot ta marry her when she was older?”

“I didn’t know what it meant and well she grew on me and gave me my boys. ‘Cept they got old so fast and I dun have any of ‘em no more. Jist my granddaughter and her grandson’s family.”

Bardock hummed. “Well, least this time Raditz didn’t have ta die. And ya did save us. Guess I know yer motives now, even if it don’t really help ya.”

“Yeah… but I have an idea for when I go back.”

He glanced away from him. “Ya don’t need ta power up, do ya? Since yer family, kinda, ya can be painted up real nice too. Man Vegeta is gonna blow if he hears who ya are.” He tugged on Goku’s hand and led him to a large smooth boulder to sit so he could paint the tribal like markings on him.

“Won’t be long till Raditz and Kakarot wake up. Gonna be a long, long night of food, drink, and sex.”

Goku remembered something then. “Ah, right. Well I heard ya’ll speakin’ one time and brought something as a gift. I should give it to the two who’re being celebrated tonight.” He reached up into his hair, glad it hadn’t come loose. He’d stopped on Earth to get an assortment of candies and chocolates, both in pieces and syrups. All inside a capsule from the Briefs Capsule Corp.

“Whatcha got there?”

“Stuff made with sugar and chocolate.”

Bardock’s eyes widened and sparkled. He smirked. “Oh, this is gonna be one of those nights to remember. I dun think Raditz or Kakarot will ever forget it.”   
  
Goku held onto the capsule while determining whether or not he should power back up.

Toma yelled. “Bardock, hurry up, Raditz is comin’ to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'd love to hear your thoughts on it. As well as hopes you might have.
> 
> AlphaLightBearer gave me some food for thought so this chapter happened to come to light due to them. Thanks for the inspiration!


	5. Coming of Age Ceremony - Raditz Part I

Vegeta licked his lips at the sight of Raditz with his tail swinging behind him. And what a sight he was fully erect! Possibly as big, if not a bit bigger than his source, Toma. But it was not he who was to initiate him. If Vegeta had waited another Earth year he may have asked Raditz to his own coming of age ceremony after having held off so long to breach him whereas his own source had been the one to have that honor. As was the custom for one or more of one's parents to guide their eldest so that others would find them desirable without worrying about any _baggage_ that came with someone inexperienced.

That did not mean he could not watch and wait for an opportunity to steal Raditz away for a bit once he’d bonded with his family. Even now he itched to demand his right as the Prince to take over, even if it was rude. But he grit his teeth for the umpteenth time that day. To refrain from blurting it out. Besides Bardock had been a confidant since he was a cub and he would not disrespect him, even if his youngest had oft irritated him throughout the years.

In that moment he wished he weren’t wearing all the garments he had on. Just seeing Raditz in all his glory had his cock swelling and straining against the material of his blue leggings. 

He could wait. At least until Raditz had one of his parents guiding him. Only then would he pull out his cock and stroke himself. He would not be the first to give into his need.

* * *

Raditz groaned as he felt a fire in his belly unlike anything he’d ever experienced. Hotter and harder was his cock. His cock and balls felt heavy and the scents around him were overwhelming. Not like they’d been before. There were some scents that were far more intoxicating than others.

Glancing around, he saw that his family was donned in paint. The markings of some pack member about to be initiated. His lips parted and he grinned as he spotted Bardock. He’d never noticed before just how sensual he looked. He itched to touch him. Rub himself all over him. Yet it wasn’t his scent that was the strongest there.

He looked over those that were there. Both with and without the markings painted on their skin. Some were not a member of the same circle as him. Those who were not did not have any marks painted on them, differentiating them from the circle into which he’d been born.

Not wanting to wait any longer and not entirely sure what he was doing he walked up to Bardock. Once directly in front of the twig chewing Saiyan he lowered his head to inhale his scent at his neck. There were other places that had a stronger scent., but that one had been closest.

He growled against Bardock’s neck and swiped his tongue from the base of his neck at the side up to just under his ear. Then proceeded to press his teeth into the earlobe.

Bardock moaned, “Fuck, Raditz. Think yer a lil bigger than yer source.” The older Saiyan had no qualms about moving his hand between them and grabbing hold of Raditz’s cock and giving it a good long firm stroke.

He hadn’t know that would feel so good. Before he knew it, Bardock had guided him down onto a patch of grass. There Gine sat on their knees and placed Raditz’ head on their lap.

Raditz blinked up at Gine who smiled down at him and winked.

“So, Raditz, what did you want for your first time?” Gine asked. 

He blinked, “Hnn?” It was difficult to concentrate when Bardock was stroking him even faster than before.

His gaze flickered back to the Saiyan as he noticed the stick was gone. A rare sight. But before he could ask where the stick had gone that Bardock always seemed to be accompanied by, Bardock grinned.

“Bettcha taste real good, Raditz.” He purred and lowered his head. Wrapped warm firm lips around the head of Raditz’s cock causing the younger Saiyan to gasp and buck up.

“Fuck!” He growled, “That feels so damn good, ‘Dock.” 

Gine chuckled and glanced at Toma who had grabbed his own hard length and was stroking himself as he stood. Raditz’s source bucked into his own fist.

Raditz moved his hands to grasp Bardock’s hair. “Hnngh, ‘Dock, yer driving me crazy.”

“That’s right Bardock, suck Raditz’s cock real good,” Toma’s tongue lolled out as he sped up his strokes.

Bardock didn’t need any further encouragement as he lowered his head and swallowed around Raditz’s girth. 

Raditz moaned aloud as he felt the tip of his cock hit the back and beyond of Bardock’s throat. Damn his bearer really could take him deep down his throat.

  
  
He could feel the muscles in his abdomen clenching and releasing and then tightening again as his balls drew up. His eyes widened as he gasped as a tension relaxed within him and his body shuddered.

Staring at Bardock he saw his head come up and the older Saiyan licked his lips.

“That was real good, Raditz. Now why don’tcha try doing th’ same fer Toma as I did for ya while I,” Bardock grabbed Raditz’s cock which was still hard, “ride this big juicy piece of meat?” He said as he brushed a finger tip along a rigid vein.

He wondered if he’d be as calm if not for their scents that just had him feeling as if he were floating on a cloud. At least with them he felt fine, but the members within his circle were not the only Saiyans present. And he daren’t look in the Prince’s direction. That could get him into trouble considering his rank in their class system. He certainly didn’t think himself strong enough to enter that once in a lifetime tournament. If he lost there’d be no second chances to rise from third class to second class, or higher. He was certain his younger brother had already surpassed him strength wise.

His thoughts however were soon distracted as he turned his head and blinked at the sight of Toma’s cock. “Fuck, yer big.” Bardock and Gine were small compared to him. 

Toma smiled. “Well, let’s see what you’ve got, Raditz.”

  
  
Remembering what Bardock had done he flicked out his tongue to taste the saltiness of Toma’s cock head. Brushed his tongue down over the head and teased the flesh just at the underside.

Toma groaned. “That’s right, just like that Rad.”

Encouraged, he wrapped his lips around him, careful of his teeth. 

He moaned around the bit of Toma’s length he had in his mouth when something wet slid down his cock. His gaze flickered to Bardock who had his mouth open with saliva dripping at the end. Damn he looked good flushed like that with wide pupils.

Toma grabbed hold of his hair and tugged his head. “Take more, Rad,” he demanded of him.

Bardock chuckled. “Ya, Raditz, breath out yer nose as ya swallow around ‘im.”

He followed the older Saiyan’s directions. He nearly choked a couple of times and had to bring his head back up. It took awhile until he could swallow Toma’s big dick down his throat without having to come back up. 

“That’s right, just keep swallowing around and sucking. Ya’ll be a natural in no time, jist like me.”

Raditz wondered if that would prove true, but his eyes closed a moment and then flew wide open as Bardock began to move.

  
  
He was so tight around him, even after all the fucking he did with Toma and Gine. And whomever else they might decide to play with outside their circle. 

  
Using one hand he held onto one of Toma’s thighs to gain better leverage as he sucked on the others cock. Bobbed his head up and down for better friction and to give him a way to get in more air. 

  
With his other hand he reached for Bardock and tweaked one of his nipples.

  
  
“Ahn! Raditz!” Bardock moaned. “Fuck, ya should try this Gine. Feels so good.”

  
  
Toma nodded. “After I get a chance at that ass of his.”

Gine grinned. “Oh, I’m having fun just watching all of you.”

Raditz could feel that Gine was indeed hard under his head. All these sensations at once were just sending him into a frenzy of need.

Quickening the bobbing of his head he hummed around Toma’s cock. Blinked when his throat and mouth were coated in a thick substance. It tasted good and he gulped it all down and licked his lips as Toma’s dick fell free of his lips.

  
  
His attention turned to Bardock whose hips he gripped and helped him bounce faster and harder.

“Oh, oh fuck. Yes! Damn Raditz, _harder!”_

He wasn’t about to deny his center. He rolled them around so that he was atop Bardock.

  
  
Toma and Gine helped guide him so that Bardock’s legs were over the crooks of Raditz’s elbows.

  
  
Bardock’s head rested on the grassy ground, one arm over his forehead as he moaned and panted, saliva dribbling down one corner of his mouth as Raditz pounded into him.

Toma chuckled. “Perfect.”

Raditz heard something, but it didn’t quite click with him. Not until he felt a pair of hands spreading the cheeks of his ass and then slick fingers rubbing against his ass hole.

  
  
He paused, shivering at the sensation and gulped as his nerves began to get to him. It was one thing to be doing the fucking, but this wasn’t something he’d thought about once he’d started thinking sex.

  
  
Bardock growled, “Why’d ya stop, Raditz?”

“Uh… Toma’s… he’s…”

Bardock chuckled and grabbed hold of Raditz by the hair and pulled him down to touch their noses together. “Relax Raditz. Th’ more ya experience th’ better yer prospects. But if ya dun want ta be fucked in the ass, there is the other option of bein’ beached.”

He shook his head, eyes wide. “Uh… this… this is fine.” He shivered as Toma’s fingers pressed against his tail gland while pressing a single digit inside to the first knuckle.

  
  
Raditz groaned, “Fuck!” He shuddered and slammed forward into Bardock away from that probing finger. But it was back when he pulled away. Eventually Toma three knuckles deep inside Raditz’s ass while he slammed into Bardock over and over. Each time he pulled out, there was Toma’s finger.

He cried out as at one point, Toma crooked his finger and found that _spot_ inside. Which had Raditz shuddering and slamming harder and faster into Bardock who cried out encouragement.

“Yes Raditz! Like that. Nice, hard, fast, and deep.”

  
  
And then something else happened. He’d only heard about it, but having never experienced it hadn’t known just how good it would feel. 

  
  


Until that moment as his cock head pushed into Bardock’s cervix and they both shuddered and came.

But Raditz found he couldn’t pull away.

Bardock shuddered. “Ah, Fuck yes! Ya better not try and pull out. That shit hurts.”

Raditz gulped and nodded. For now he was still and still buried balls deep inside Bardock.

It wasn’t over yet however as he felt Toma’s fingers return to their ministrations.

“It’s my turn now, Raditz,” Toma licked his lips and pushed not one, but two fingers into Raditz’s ass.

Raditz wondered if it would have been better just to let them breach him. But he didn’t speak up, he wasn’t a locker, but a natural born latcher. He didn’t _have_ to be breached. His source wasn’t breached so there wasn’t a need for it.

He gasped as Toma found that spot again and lowered his head to groan against Bardock’s clavicle.

Bardock reached out around the ground and found a twig. He brought it back to his mouth to chew on while he watched Toma prep Raditz for anal sex.

“Give it ta him good, Toma.”

“Yes, ‘Dock.” Toma smiled and then pressed a third finger into Raditz’s ass. 

Raditz groaned as he kept feeling a sensation of being filled more and more. His face felt red with embarrassment, but his cock twitched with continued interest.

Bardock moaned. “Fuck. I think Raditz is enjoyin’ what yer dishin’ out Toma.”

He neither denied or confirmed it. Not that he could keep his mouth firmly closed when Toma found that spot yet again and kept rubbing there as well as his tail gland. Unable to keep the sound in any longer his mouth parted and a loud keening moan escaped him.

Raditz blinked and lifted his head when Toma’s fingers moved out of him. “Hnngh.” But before he could form a coherent sentence something larger was poking at his butt. His eyes widened as he felt the head of Toma’s cock slide between his ass cheeks.

  
  
Bardock gripped Raditz’ hair again and brought their foreheads together. “Now, Raditz, when Toma starts ta push in, ya need ta push out ta ease the way. He’s used plenty of slick and got ya nice and prepared.”

He nodded.

Bardock leaned back and squeezed around Raditz’s cock causing him to yelp out a sudden moan.

Not wanting to be an utter failure even here he pressed out as he felt Toma pushing the head of his cock inward.

Panting, he curled his hands around Bardock’s wrists, his nails leaving trails there. Enough to pierce the flesh and cause Bardock to bleed.

Bardock grunted, but nodded to Toma to keep going.

Toma slowly entered Raditz inch by inch.

Raditz groaned. “So big. _Too big!”_ His eyes watered as he felt a sting. It wasn’t near as bad as some injuries he sustained during training sessions. He’d even gotten to have a few lessons from the Super Saiyan when he visited his younger brother, not that that had been the reason he’d gone to visit. The guy had just been there and if his brother was getting lessons he figured he could get at least one or two as well.

Bardock chuckled. “Nah, Toma ain’t too big. He’s just the right size and he’s close ta yer own, so ya’ll know just why ya need ta prep yer lovers by experiencing this.”

  
  
So, it was more than just bonding with family, though that was vastly important. He didn’t know where he’d be without his family and didn’t want to think on the matter. They were there and showing him everything they could about sex so that he could be a good partner for whomever he chose to indulge with.

  
  
His eyes fluttered closed as his eyes rolled back when Toma angled himself to find that bundle of nerves that sent pleasure coursing through Raditz. But he’d rather be the one on the giving end nonetheless. At least he was getting pleasure out of it, and trying to remember the things his source, his bearer, and his third parent taught him.

The scent of sex and sweat was thick in the air. He glanced around and saw several Saiyans paired up and fucking, or sucking, or similar. Those who were awake and of an age to enjoy the orgy.

He tried not to look Prince Vegeta’s way. Except he noticed a certain glow from that direction and locked eyes with Vegeta who had the Super Saiyan close by with wide teal eyes and a dropped jaw.

Seeing what Vegeta was doing while watching him, he gulped and glanced back down at Bardock whose hips were gyrating. He felt Bardock’s hard cock against his stomach as the smaller Saiyan moaned.

While Toma thrust into his ass over and over, Raditz teached between himself and Bardock to grab the others cock. With a tight fist he stroked him up and down, trying to emulate what Bardock had done to him earlier.

It must have been the right thing to do based on the noises Bardock made and the fact his twig fell out of his mouth. Not that the Saiyan would be without it for long. Raditz knew his bearer too well not to know this.

When Bardock next came, Raditz groaned as his pussy clamped around his dick and he came again deep inside him.

Toma paused just to admire the view which allowed Raditz to regain his breath.

  
  
“You two are gonna kill me!”

Bardock grinned. “Yer the one in rut. Ya wont be satisfied with jist one fuck.”

He felt his face heating up at the implications.

  
  
Toma added, “And Kakarot had his first erection today too. He might still be out cold. You want to know what to do before you help with his breaching, don’t you?”

He gasped. “Really!? Kakarot?” How embarrassing that he had reached his age before having his first erection whereas Kakarot was so much younger but had reached it around a proper age. Not only was he stronger, but he was better this way too.

Gine moved to stroke back Raditz’s hair. She’d been behind him with Toma, keeping his cheeks spread for him. “Yes, but if you’re not up to it, as these are unusual circumstances, we’ll take care of it.”

Raditz growled. “I will!” He’d not have this right taken from him. He couldn’t let it split from between his fingers and have everyone think less of him. Especially not the Prince or that Super Saiyan.

Maybe the Super Saiyan _did_ want to start a circle with the Prince. He’d saved their planet. Their people. He was… _better_ for the Prince. Someone who could stand beside him, someone the King may even approve of. Whereas Raditz, the King despised him.

Of course he couldn’t think about things so easily when pleasure raked his body as Toma continued to hit that pleasurable bundle of nerves and then also rubbed his tail gland.

Bardock sighed as he pulled away from Raditz and chewed on his stick. “Raditz makes a magnificent sight, dun he Gine?”

Gine nodded. “That he does.”

  
  
Raditz grabbed onto the grass beneath him, chest to the ground, ass in the air. He couldn’t stop gasping and moaning as he let his mind empty of everything but the here and now. His worries and fears would have to take a back seat for now.

Toma grunted as he held tight to Raditz’s hips and thrust in over and over again until he climaxed.

Raditz blinked and groaned at the hated sensation. Followed by a scarlet blush as Toma pulled out and he felt cum dripping down his ass and down his thighs. He’d cum on the ground beneath him shortly before that and he wondered just how many times he was going to have an orgasm.

Gine asked, “Do you need a drink, Radi?”

He could do little else but nod, his mouth parched all of a sudden.

It looked like there was a break in between waves. At least he hoped that’s what it meant as he rolled away from the wet spot on the ground and sat up. He winced as his butt felt a bit sore after having Toma’s big dick inside, any dick inside for the first time. He wasn’t sure he’d be up for something like that again.

* * *

Goku couldn’t believe what he’d just witnessed. Raditz getting fucked by his Mom and Dad. Well his Bearer and Source. It wasn’t just a brother’s thing based on what little he’d heard.

At least Bardock hadn’t given away his identity. Maybe because there was all of this happening and it sounded like his younger counterpart would be going through what Raditz was once he woke up.

He shifted where he sat. Was this the reason why he’d had strange desires towards his own blood before when they’d come of age? Not that he’d ever acted on it. It had felt wrong, but that was the normal of the earthlings. And he wasn’t an Earthling much as he’d fought against that knowledge so long ago.

He glanced in Prince Vegeta’s direction, noting he’d cum at least twice during this event.

Taking hold of the capsule he was about to get up when Vegeta’s gaze swung to him.

“Why is it that you’ve got paint on you?”

He blinked. “Well, I’m… kinda a part of Bardock’s circle?”

  
  
“And _how_ is that?”

“I’m a relative?”

He frowned. “Really? Why is it that I cannot place you?”

Goku shrugged. “Eh, I can’t say. Least not yet. Let Raditz and Young Kakarot have their ceremony. Then if yer still curious I might let ya know my secret.” He’d let them know, but he’d figured it had been best not to let them know or guess until now anyway.

Vegeta turned his head away, “Tch!”

“Vegeta, when is the proper time ta give the initiate a gift?”

“Any time when they are between waves. Why?”

“I kinda have a gift fer Raditz, but it’s also fer Young Kakarot. And whomever they wanna share it with.”

  
  
“Then go give it to them.”

“But one of them ain’t up yet.”

“Then just give Raditz his half. Just make sure it is not a gift of intent.”

“What’s that?”

“Something of value that signifies that they are in your esteem and that you would like to court them.”

He noticed Vegeta scowling at him and wondered if that were his jealous streak coming into play.

“Eh, I’m not here fer that.” Although it looked like there were others. “But jist in case, what items would be considered a gift of intent?”

“Something that you have carved from rock. Or the rarest meat of all upon the planet. The illusive Draekoniis, or one of its jewel like eggs it lays or jewelry made out of its fangs or scales. Basically anything to do with that animal.”

“Ah, okay. I dunno what a Draekoniis is, but I got this stuff from Earth.”

“Earth?” He growled. “What do they have that we can’t get here?”

Goku grinned. “You’ll see!” He turned and carried the item over to where Raditz rested.

  
  
“Raditz, I have a gift fer ya. Half of what’s in this capsule is yers.”

Everyone stared at the capsule in his hand.

  
  
Raditz raised his brows. “That’s pretty small. Whatcha got in that?”

Goku looked for a clear spot and walked over to it. He pressed a button and table upon table with desserts, candies, chocolates, confectionaries, and the like atop them appeared. Each with a see through cloche over it to keep the bugs and other things out.

“Sorry it’s not meat,” which Vegeta had provided earlier at the fires, “but I hope ya like it. But remember, half of all this belongs ta yer brother.”

Raditz’s eyes widened. But he wasn’t the only one who had their mouth agape at the rare delicacies.

Bardock stood up with Raditz and pat his back. “Would ya look at that Raditz, sugar rocks and other stuff made with sugar.”

He watched Raditz gulp and lick his lips.

“I… I can share this, right?”

Goku nodded. “Course, as long as its yer half. Ya gotta wait fer Kakarot ta see what he does with th’ other portion. And dun worry, everything will stay cool long as they’re in their domes.”

Raditz grinned. “I dunno who ya really are, but thank ya for all this.” He walked over to the able and began sharing first with his circle. Bardock got a bottle of chocolate syrup, Gine a bag of tootsie pops, and Toma a bag of marshmallows.

When Prince Vegeta came up to inspect everything, Raditz looked down.

Goku frowned and leaned in to whisper, “What’s th’ matter Raditz?”

He shook his head. Looked like he wasn’t about to say anything to him.

  
  
Raditz held up a box of chocolate in a heart shape. “W-would ya like these, Prince Vegeta?”

“If you feed them to me yourself, Raditz.”

The long haired Saiyan glanced into the Prince’s eyes and Goku wished they’d just enjoy themselves. He didn’t see what the problem was.

“Why don’tcha two go over there,” he pointed to an area that was closed off from the gaze of others, “and I’ll keep an eye out if ya both want some privacy.”

Vegeta blinked and nodded to him. With a smirk he grabbed hold of Raditz by the wrist and whisked him away.  
  
Raditz shot over his shoulder before they fully disappeared. “Everyone here can have at least one item.”

Goku nodded and turned to hand out different desserts. He had no idea the full history between those two. Neither here nor in his own timeline.

  
  
There was so much to think of, before he went home and spoke with his Vegeta. Not that he was his in any sense other than knowing him in his timeline. But the more he’d learned the more he’d longed for something more than just their rival-friendship-sparring partner thing going on. But Raditz’s ceremony wasn’t over and his younger counterpart had as yet to show up and enjoy the festivities too.

Goku also had no idea just what was about to happen when Saiyans got ahold of so much sugar.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. A lot of this you're reading is really thanks to AlphaLightBringer inspiring me. I fell in love with quite a few of their head canons after all and this is the result thus far. The name Lune came from mycherryville hc.
> 
> I have not written Raditz POV before really, or so extensively anyway so I hope I did him some sort of justice.


	6. Coming of Age Ceremony - Raditz Part II

While the others took their fair share of what Raditz had offered them of his gift, he was himself led by Vegeta to a more inconspicuous location. The only one having seen them go off in that direction was the Super Saiyan and possibly Bardock.

Vegeta smirked. “The Super Saiyan has no idea of the true extent of the distraction he’s presented us with.”

Raditz blinked and glanced away. “Prince Vegeta, I don’t think we should be doin’ this. If yer source were ta find out.”

He arched a brow, “I have long surpassed him in power. I can protect you.”

Raditz shook his head. “You shouldn’t need ta protect me.”

“It is my duty as the Prince of All Saiyans to keep our people from harm!”

“But I’m yer body guard. I’m supposed ta protect ya, my Prince.”

Vegeta tugged on his hair and pulled him down to smash their lips together. There was just that hint of blood that drove their need. The taste of each other on their tongues had them both moaning against the others opened mouth.

Raditz’s hands fell upon the smaller Saiyan’s shoulders. He longed to pull him closer but knew it was better to push him away. For both of their sakes. He could get himself killed and Vegeta in trouble. Possibly get his own family into trouble or worse and he just, he couldn’t do that to them. No matter how much he didn’t want to think about the possibility.

He drew back. “Prince Vegeta…”

  
  
“Just call me Vegeta when we’re alone, Raditz.”

His eyes flew wide. “I-I…,” he gulped. How could this gorgeous Saiyan want him. Someone so far out of his league he didn’t think he could reach him without drawing on the journey.

Raditz couldn’t form a coherent sentence and his tail drooped between his legs. Only to flick back up as he watched, stunned, as Prince Vegeta divested of his armor and the royal blue clothing he’d worn throughout the ceremony thus far.

Beyond them he could hear reverberating laughter and the sounds of flesh slapping flesh. He gulped, maybe he shouldn’t have handed out so much to those in attendance, but to share with others on such an occasion was to honor the rain. 

“Raditz, look at me.” The Prince demanded.

He looked deep into those dark fathomless eyes and gulped at their intensity. He could tell just how much the crown prince wanted him. His own eyes held an answering glimmer even in the midst of his worry for his life and the life of those closest to him.

The King he was sure would be against it. Vegeta was supposed to be with at the least, a first class and better yet an Elite. Raditz wasn’t even second class and his power level while not the weakest was not desirable by any means.

Raditz had thought that the Prince would turn to someone else. Find someone else. But he never had. While he was flattered by that and it had his heart pounding a rapid tattoo against his chest, the idea of him choosing someone else sent a spike of agony through him. Down to his soul. Although it was not unheard of to have more than one mate, but few would welcome Raditz that weren’t third class, not for a mate anyway. At least that was what he believed of himself.

Vegeta sighed and threaded his fingers through Raditz’s tied back mane of hair. “You are more than even you give yourself credit for. Now, take me you big oaf. I desire you and would take you as my mate. My _breeding_ mate.”

His face warmed at the idea. “But, if th’ King found out… Vegeta I… I can’t.”

_“You can. If I have to challenge him for the throne to get you, I’ll do it.”_

Shaking his head he peppered kisses over Vegeta’s shoulders and up one side of his neck. His tongue flicked over where he wanted to bite him. Mark him as his for all to see. But knew he had to refrain.

“I love ya my Prince, but I’m not sure I wouldn’t mark ya and… I dun think I should.”

Vegeta frowned. “I’m tired of my source standing in my way. We shall find a way to be together Raditz, without his interference. Now fuck me. I’ve been _waiting for_ **_you._ ** _”_

His eyes widened. Swallowing over the lump in his throat he brought his mouth back to Vegeta’s. Perhaps he could ask the Super Saiyan to train him so he was at least half as good as his brother had gotten underneath his tutelage. Then, maybe, he’d stand a chance at the trials to gain in rank, or the Rain Season Tournament. But he wasn’t sure he’d even be able to get that far, but he had to try.

His tongue battled with Vegeta’s back and forth into each other’s mouths as his hands slid down the smaller Saiyan’s chest. He tweaked his lovers nipples. And felt Vegeta’s mouth widen during their kiss. Felt hot breath against his tongue as the other moaned.

Gods he was gorgeous and Raditz wanted to hear him.

Lifting his head he smirked, “I wanna hear ya, Vegteta.”

  
  
“Such sounds are unbecoming of royalty.”

“It’s just me who’ll here ya. Everyone out there’s too distracted with all th’ sugar and chocolate. I hope they leave us some.”

“If they do not, I will blast them for you.”

He chuckled. “Na, ya don’t have ta do that Vegeta.”

Raditz lowered his head again and this time wrapped his lips around one of Vegeta’s nipples. He flicked his tongue over it and groaned at the tiny dribble that he got a taste of. He’d known few if any got a chance with Vegeta. And he’d heard of none but family members, like his source, had topped him. Yet here the Crown Prince was, pliant beneath him. Not that Vegeta didn’t try to direct him and keep him from giving up on them when it was near impossible for them to be together without the wrath of the King befalling them. Or just Raditz anyway. Yet his love and desire for Vegeta did not wane.

He ran the back of his tongue down over Vegeta’s naval. Brushed his lips over his cock which he then took in a fisted hand.

Vegeta groaned. “Raditz! Do not tease me.”

  
  
Raditz grinned and tightened his hold and gave him a few good strokes. But his tongue after circling the head moved lower. His mouth wrapped around Vegeta’s balls. He hummed and felt Vegeta buck into his hand and heard him moan and let out other sounds of pleasure. It just had Raditz’s own cock feeling heavier, hotter, harder, _needier._

With a growl he released Vegeta’s balls from his mouth and lowered his tongue still further. He pressed his tongue into his lover's pussy and heard Vegeta let out a whine.

Glancing up he saw the Prince biting into his lower lip and staring at him with pupils blown wide and his face flushed with color. In that moment Raditz wished he could see such a look on him everyday. _Because of Raditz._

“Fuck, Raditz, that feels so good.”

He wanted to make him feel even better than the good he’d just stated. Thrusting his tongue further he moved his tail tip to rub against Vegeta’s tail gland.

  
  
“Ah!” Vegeta tried to bite back the sounds he was making, but Raditz moved one hand to grasp the prince’s wrists and held them over his head.

Vegeta glared at him, “You’re lucky, Raditz, that I’m enjoying myself, or I would have to punish you.”

He lifted his head for a brief second. “Oh?”

“Do not think that I would not place you over my lap.”

Raditz’s ears felt as if they were afire as he ducked his head and resumed. He swirled his tongue around and as deep as he could manage to get it within Vegeta’s moist heat.

The crown prince gasped, body bucking up as if seeking more of Raditz’s tongue and the sensation of the tail tip rubbing incessantly in circles around his tail gland. As well the sensation of Raditz’s stroking his cock faster.

Releasing Vegeta’s wrists, Raditz moved his now free hand down between them and pushed a finger inside his lover's breeder alongside his tongue.

Raditz knew he was big and wanted to make sure to prep him. Didn’t matter if it was his ass or his pussy.

Vegeta’s body shook and reached for Raditz’s shoulders. His nails dug into flesh, leaving trails of blood.

It stung a bit, but battle was worse. Even just a friendly spar could be worse, if not turn deadly depending on tempers and hurt feelings.

“Raditz! Oh… yes! Fuck!” Vegeta was getting more and more into it.

Raditz grinned as he maneuvered another finger inside his wet entrance. He licked along one side while he thrust his fingers in again and again as deep as he could get them. He could feel Vegeta trembling with desire, heard him gasping and moaning with need, and felt him contract around his fingers and tongue.

After adding a third and scissoring them he figured he was ready to take him. As much as any Saiyan could be ready for a dick of his length and girth.

Shifting to kneel between Vegeta’s legs he took hold of his hands and pulled him up so that he straddled his lap.

Vegeta had a bit of saliva dribbling down one corner of his mouth and his tongue was lolling out as he panted.

Neither could form any true coherent sentence. They only stared at each other with their desires and hopes and worries as Raditz guided his cock to Vegeta’s wet channel. And then with the force of gravity to help him, he lowered Vegeta to impale himself on Raditz’s fifteen inch cock.

Vegeta gasped. “Raditz! Fuck you’re a huge.”

He chuckled, “Ya never ‘ad anyone so big?”

“No comment,” he smirked.

Raditz wondered if it had to do with Vegeta’s own source and didn’t want to pry even though he was very curious. But he was trying to give his lover as much pleasure as he could.

Their hips rolled and he felt Vegeta’s cock slap against his lower abdomen. He pounded into him again and again as he helped him bounce on his lap.

Vegeta’s arms went around him and his nails dug in over and over, leaving mark after mark. Blood trickled down over Raditz’s flesh and the markings that had been painted onto his body.

As he thrust in further, deeper, instinctivly driven to push his cock past a certain point he groaned. He felt Vegeta clamp around him which had him cumming hard and fast inside him. Cum filling up inside Vegeta’s womb.

Vegeta shuddered and his cock twitched, cum splashing onto Raditz’s abdomen and lower torso.

He moved his head to join his lips with Vegeta’s. It had been telling from the first moment their lips met that they cared deeply for one another. And Vegeta _wanted_ this. With _him_ of all Saiyans.

Raditz only wished this could last as his gaze went out of focus and he tried to start moving again.

“Wait!” Vegeta growled.

  
  
He tried to hold off and instead just shifted the little that he could. But he wanted to continue, but he couldn’t pull out. If he tried it would hurt his lover. And his instincts were telling him not to move. Not until the locker’s body released him.

“Vegeta,” he moaned against his ear and nuzzled along his neck. He had to turn his head and bite down into his own fist. If they did continue any longer he was certain that he’d wind up marking him.

  
  
But, even if this was all he ever got to have of the Prince, it had been worth the risk. No matter how much he longed for more and yet knew that the King would not approve. Would _never_ approve. Perhaps not even if Raditz managed to rise in the ranks.

  
  
He could _not_ cry. He was a Saiyan! But that didn’t stop the ache in his chest at the idea this might be all he could have. All that they could enjoy, because of the classes they’d each been born into.

Vegeta shuddered beneath him again and brushed the fingers of one hand through part of Raditz’s long wild mane of hair.

  
  
“I wish you would have marked me Raditz. I wish you to _claim_ me.”

  
  
“I-I can’t.”

  
  
“You will. If not tonight. _Soon.”_

Raditz wished that were true, but as long as King Vegeta looked down upon him as too inferior a choice he didn’t think they could ever truly become breeding mates. But he was so tired of being considered a fuck up by the higher ups. At least his prince believed in him. He just hoped it wasn’t misplaced.

* * *

Goku glanced around and flushed as Saiyans who’d eaten their share of chocolates and other sugar came upon him.

  
  
Bardock nudged him with his elbow and winked. “Yer a popular one, ain’tcha?”

  
  
He gulped. “Uh…,” he felt his head swimming. He’d not been with anyone but ChiChi. With the humans short lifespans he hadn’t wanted to get their hopes up. Not that there were many that piqued his interest. Not that he’d even realized he was interested except in his boys when they’d been alive and well into adulthood and now he knew _why._

But these were not _his_ people. At least not of his own timeline.

  
  
Bardock grinned as he guzzled some more chocolate, his cock standing at attention and a look of extreme arousal about him.

“So, tell me, who breached ya?”

He flushed. “Uh… no one?”

“What!? That’s terrible. Ya shoulda had yer own coming of age ceremony long ago.” One of his hands moved and grasped Goku’s cock in his tight fist.

Goku tried to step back, but Bardock only followed after him.

“Even if ya dun wanna be breached, we can still have a bit of fun.”

He gulped. Was this really okay he wondered? And if he moved any further the way he was then Raditz and Vegeta’s cover would be blown.

Bardock leaned in to whisper, “Don’tcha worry. I already know ‘bout those two.” He sank his teeth into Goku’s ear, not quite hard enough to break the skin, but close.

“Ah!” Goku shuddered. His ears were one of his sensitive points, especially at that spot where the ear would turn into a point in the Oozaru form.

  
  
When he saw this timelines Vegeta stepping out from the secluded area dressed to the nines for him Goku’s shoulders relaxed. 

“That’s it, yer gonna love this. Gonna suck ya dry.”

Bardock dropped down onto his knees while stroking his cock. Goku had seen him suck off ten Saiyans already ever since taking that first swig of the chocolate syrup. What was up with this anyway!?

Bardock stared at the eight inch cock in his hand. “Yer small.”

Goku flushed. “I’m normal sized!”

“Maybe fer a locker, but ya ain’t no latcher. Just a bit too small ta even train up ta be a latcher.” He grabbed hold of his cock more firmly and then had his mouth around Goku’s cock before he could stop him.

He gasped. Oh! ChiChi had _never_ been _this_ good. He hated to think it, she’d been his wife and put up with his habits for so long. But they’d loved each other. Maybe not as deeply as other couples seemed to, but there were all kinds of love and no one loved two people quite the same. Or so he’d heard on one of the few shows he watched that weren’t cooking channels.

He tossed back his head when Bardock’s hands wrapped around to squeeze his ass cheeks and the Saiyan took him down his throat with ease. Goku could feel the tip of his nose pressing against his pubic bone.

Goku had to grab hold of of Bardock’s hair in one hand and a shoulder with another to keep from toppling over or backward.

It had been so long. _Too long_ since anyone had touched him. Other than his own hands. But usually fighting itself helped alleviate the need.

Toma and Gine parted from each other. Gine’s thighs coated in Toma’s cum that dripped down onto the ground as they approached.

Toma frowned. “‘Dock, I thought you didn’t trust or like the Super Saiyan.”

Gine shook his head. “Toma, ya know how Bardock gets. There ain’t a single Saiyan cock he ain’t sucked at least once in all of Vegetsei.”

Toma chuckled. “That’s true.”

The two, still hyped up on their chocolate rush grabbed each others cocks and pressed them together as they watched.

  
  
Goku felt his face getting hotter again. ChiChi had never been into watching others have sex or being watched when they were fucking. And he tried to keep her happy, even if his constant need to spar and challenge those stronger than him had been difficult for her. But they’d been together for her entire lifetime to the end.

  
He wondered how she would have reacted if she’d known the Saiyan race was as promiscuous as the bonobo’s of Earth but a much more advanced race like the humans. Would she have let him be a part of this? Or would she have been upset for him even asking? He didn’t know, but she’d been gone some time and he was going to allow himself to enjoy this. And then go back to his own timeline to speak with Vegeta.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt one of Bardock’s fingers press against his ass.

He yelped and then whimpered at how _good_ it felt. When he’d asked his wife about trying something he’d seen on one of the videos Yamcha had, but on him, she had gotten so red in the face. But she’d went out and got him a sex toy. Which she’d had to teach him how to use.

“Ahhn… Bardock… what’re ya doin’ ta me?” His knees began to buckle as he came down the scarred Saiyans throat.

Bardock grinned after pulling his mouth off Goku’s cock. “That hit th’ spot.”

Goku looked around them at so many Saiyans eating food off the bodies of their partners. Others standing around them. Many looking pleadingly at Bardock while there were still others staring at him in awe and hope.

Vegeta stomped up behind him. People parted for him. He grabbed hold of the back of Goku’s neck. Except it didn’t work like Bardock’s touch had.

He whirled around and stared wide eyed at Vegeta. “What!?”

“I thought you said you weren’t interested in this sort of thing.”

“I didn’ think I was.”

He growled. “And now I bet you’re thinking of starting your own circle. But I refuse to be a part of it.”

“Uh… I weren’t thinkin’ of that. Not here and not now.”

Vegeta scowled at him.

  
  
“I’m not ‘ere ta take yer choices away Vegeta.”

“Tch! Like I believe that coming from someone who won't even give their name.”

“We already talked about this!” He glanced around and then whispered. “Can we talk about this _after_ th’ ceremony?” He wished Vegeta would stop being so suspicious of him and his motives. But even Bardock had been suspicious of him despite everything.

  
  
“Fine! Now, I must find a drink. Don’t think you can hide from me or any of the other members of the royal family.”

  
  
Goku looked around and wondered if the King or the second prince were near. He didn’t see either of them and wondered why.  
  


* * *

Turles smirked. He’d gotten the news from someone who he paid well for their services. A spy among the Saiyans so that he could infiltrate for whatever he might need without being easily caught.

  
  
He whispered underneath his breath. _“I’m coming for ya, Raditz.”_ He lifted a bowl of paint and began marking himself. Some areas weren’t that easy, but with his tail and a mirror it wasn’t as difficult as others thought. And it allowed him to be painted up without giving away that he was there.

  
  
Turles did not want to be noticed. Not by anyone but Raditz himself. Certainly not until after he got a piece of that handsome Saiyan.

  
  
It had still surprised him when he’d heard the news. Raditz was quite old to only have just entered the stage of initiation. And his younger brother had as well and it made him wonder about that younger sibling. Who they said took a lot after Bardock - at least in looks.

He’d come down in a smaller pod that he’d picked up on another planet. This way to disguise his presence as nothing more than another average citizen of Vegetasei. He couldn’t stay long and wondered if he could talk Raditz into joining his crew. That way he didn’t have to sneak around.

If he could just find more of those fruits or a place to plant their seeds without someone getting in his way all would be _perfect._ Then he could gain more strength and go head to head and tail to tail with the King. Even Nappa who was a good lay, but he wasn’t Raditz.

Lightly biting his tongue he finished the work of painting himself up. Now he just had to wait for it to dry before moving too much or it might smear. And he wanted to present his best self to Raditz.

Oh what fun this was going to be. And while he knew Raditz had the eye of a certain prince that was impossible. The King would never allow it. So Turles believed he had a chance with Raditz. As more than just a companion for sex.

Carefully he placed the paint bowl down as well as the mirror and walked around. Each step careful and calculated for the paint to dry. It didn’t take too long.

Giving himself one last once over in the mirror he flashed a grin, showing his canines and nodded at himself.

He looked good enough to eat if he did say so himself. He paused at the thought. Well not like as an actual meal. But Saiyans were not known for cannibalism. Unless they were insane maybe. He shuddered to think it.

Taking a deep breath and then letting it out he squared his shoulders. Tilted his head and followed his nose to a tantalizing scent. Which was a little difficult to get through all the sex going on and the chocolate. His mouth watered, but he’d save that investigation for later.

  
  
No, he was after Raditz and he’d let nothing stop him from reaching him. Not even his curiosity about the other scents wafting through the air.

This was a new scent. But it was distinctly Raditz, but changed somehow. It drew him in like a moth to a flame.

  
  
The tall gorgeous natural born latcher hadn’t yet left where he’d just fornicated with the prince. And Turles could smell him _everywhere_ and wrinkled his nose. But placing a grin on, it wasn’t too difficult when he had an eyeful of Raditz’s backside he lifted his tail and let it curl over his shoulder as he approached.  
  
Hips swaying, he whispered, just loud enough for Raditz to hear, but none other, “Hi, Raditz.”

Raditz turned around and Turles watched his eyes widened and his mouth part. He chuckled at that look and purred, one hand behind him and another against his cheek.

Biting his lip, Turles fluttered his lashes. “You look good, Raditz.” With his hair pulled back into that ponytail and wearing nothing but the paint he was a thing of beauty. And Turles wanted him to be his. Not that he’d gotten there in time before the Crown Prince had staked an unmarked claim upon him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'd love to hear your thoughts on it.


	7. Double the Ceremony

Raditz gulped at the sight before him. He knew Turles shouldn’t be there, but he couldn’t quite form the words to tell him he should leave. He just didn’t have the wherewithal when the Saiyan was so fucking sexy and showing his interest in him.

He should have turned around and left at least, but the temptation to touch him was so great. Before he could gather the inner strength to turn around and leave to join back with the others, Turles moved closer.

The tanned Saiyan reached out a hand and brushed his fingertips down over Raditz’s cock. He purred, “My, my, Radi, you’re such a  _ big boy.” _

Lifting his hands to Turles’s shoulders he thought it was to push him away, but instead he brought him in closer. Leaned over him and ravished his lips with his own. Nipping and sucking on his lower lip. Thrusting his tongue into that hot mouth of his. They both bit into each other's flesh, each tasting the others blood and groaning.

  
  
Turles pressed his body flush against the larger Saiyans.   


  
Raditz could feel Turles’s interest, his hard cock rubbing against his leg.

With a growl, Raditz tugged on Turles’s hair and seeing his exposed throat lowered his head to suck on the flesh there.

Turles’s tail wrapped around Raditz, the tip of which teased Raditz’s ass followed by his tail gland.

  
  
He didn’t leave more than superficial marks upon him. But he continued to leave a trail of red patches that would darken over the day down. From Turles’s throat to a clavicle. Around one of his nipples.

  
  
Turles moaned, “Ngh, Raditz, just fuck me already ya tease! Or I’ll decide ta breach ya as punishment.”

Raditz growled and turned Turles over onto his hands and knees. He lifted one hand and swung it down. The sound echoed in the small hidden away spot as he left a red mark in the shape of his hand on the tanned Saiyans ass.

  
  
Turles growled and purred and shook his ass. “Raditz! Hngh!”

“Ya like ta be punished don’tcha? But I ain’t gonna fall for it, Turles.”

  
  
Turles jolted as Raditz pushed a finger into his pussy.

The taller of the two grinned down at the smaller Saiyan. “Ya have ta work for it, Turles. Show me just how much ya want me.”

  
  
Turles was quick to comply and moved forward before moving back. Each time he thrust his body backward he impaled himself on Raditz’ finger.

  
  
“Damn, yer so wet Turles.”

“Ya make me wet, Radi, so wet for ya.”

Raditz gulped and moved a second finger to join the first followed by a third as Turles sped up his motion. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him or the hypnotic way his tail waved arched up high over the pirate’s back.

  
  
Raditz knelt behind him between his legs. Grabbed hold of him by the hips and thrust his hard cock in one fluid motion inside of Turles dripping wet pussy.

  
  
Turles gasped. “Fuck! Fuck me Raditz!”

Unable to keep his cool due a great deal in part to his next wave really heating up he thrust hard and fast. Where he gripped Turles his fingers bruised with how tightly he held onto him.

Turles’s head rested on the back of his hands which were palms down on the moss covered ground. An area that if they weren’t still in part of the rain season would have been dry and barren more than it was.

His fingers curled into the ground and grasped any bit of foliage there was. Pulling some of it from the ground as his breeder was pounded into by the larger Saiyan.

Raditz grunted, growled, and groaned with every forward thrust. Feeling Turles wet warmth surround his burgeoning cock.

“Yessss!” Turles hissed, “Fuck me hard wit’ that be dick of yers, Radi! Harder! Faster! Com’mon!”

Encouraged to go as hard and fast as he could, Raditz gave it to him, just like he wanted. Both were a bundle of nerves as their muscles spasmed. 

Turles twisted his tail around to grip his own cock and stroked himself. His mouth parted and his eyes rolled back and closed as Raditz pounded into him at an erratic pace.

They were both closing in on an orgasm. Turles shuddered as he stroked his cock with his tail to the pace Raditz set. But he came first from his breeder, getting the huge dick inside him all wet and more slippery than it had been previous.

Raditz’s chin touched down on one of Turles’s shoulders as his own body was wracked by an orgasm. Spurting deep inside the tanned Saiyan’s body. He thrust forward, deep as he possibly could get and felt Turles’s cervix close up around his cock, a tight grip that kept him there as he panted. 

Raditz blinked as the haze began to dissipate. He smirked as Turles collapsed beneath him, panting hard. “Didja like that, Turles?”

“Damn, Radi, ya can fuck me any time ya wanna.”

He didn’t think that was quite true. Not if the crown Prince had anything to say about it. And then there were members of the pack that would be against this continuing beyond a few stolen moments.

  
  
“Well I dunno how ya expect that, Turles, when yer not even supposed ta be planetside.”

Turles sighed and glanced over his shoulder with a small grin. “Ya could always join my crew, Raditz.”

He shook his head. “No can do, Turles. I love Vegetasei too much ta do that. I wouldn’t be welcome an’ they might e’en try ta kill me.”

Turles frowned and looked away, placed his chin back on the back of his hands. His tail lay limp at his side as they waited for Turles’s body to let go of Raditz’s dick.

“Yeah. There ain’t much that can’t get ya inta trouble. Saiyans always wanna kill e’en their own kind - less it’s a cub.”

He could hear the longing in that single last word.

  
  
“They’re e’en less fergivin’ of what they view as  _ unnatural, _ ” the tanned Saiyan continued and then grew silent.

Raditz didn’t know what to say to that. Not that there  _ was _ anything that he could say. It was better not to get Turles’s hopes up. Especially if he was still messing around with the shortcuts and crew of pirates that had betrayed the crown at least once. More than that probably, whether or not it was known. He didn’t know if there were a way for Turles to rejoin their society and live on Vegetasei but a lot of the time it seemed like he didn’t care. But he figured there were some deep thoughts, maybe conflicting thoughts, that only Turles himself could navigate through.

He stroked the back of the tanned Saiyan’s hair and neck. Even just being with him like this without letting it be known he was there was risky. But Raditz took a lot of risks even if they brought him great worry.

Turles shivered and sighed as his body chose that moment to release Raditz.

The long haired Saiyan stood up and helped Turles to his feet.

“I gotta get back to th’ rest, or they’ll come lookin’ for me. Ya better go back ta wherever ya came from if ya dun wanna get caught.”

Turles blinked and then glanced down, hands curled into fists. “Ya dun want me…”

“Turles, it’s not like that. But I’m not gonna risk my life o’ the safety o’ th’ pack.”

He looked up, tight lipped and shook his head. He turned on his heel and hurried out the opposite direction of where everyone was gathered.

Raditz moved to go after him, but a hand grabbed him by the forearm.

“Dun go after ‘im Raditz. He’s bad news,” Bardock growled. And how could Raditz go against his center?

“Yeah…,” his shoulders slumped. He couldn’t mark Vegeta as a breeding mate without gaining the King’s wrath, and he couldn’t spend time with Turles without risking the same, but for different reasons.

“Th’ King already has it in fer ya, Raditz. Dun give ‘im another reason ta kill ya.”

He nodded and followed Bardock back to the Saiyans running around and chasing each other around the bonfires.

Toma, apparently seeing how down he was picked up a bottle of chocolate syrup and told him, “This’ll cheer ya up, Raditz.”

He wasn’t sure that it would, but he grinned and guzzled some of it down. His eyes widened as he groaned at the flavor hitting his tongue. And damn if it didn’t make his cock ache and stand to attention without even hitting his next wave yet.

Spotting the Super Saiyan he blinked when he saw a familiar sight standing next to him. “When did Kakarot come to?”

He watched as his little brother shoved handfuls of chocolate into his mouth. He was even more of a barbarian than him when it came to the food.

Vegeta glowered at Kakarot and the Super Saiyan.

Raditz growled as he noticed the Super Saiyan eyeing up his little brother. Even without a tail to tell what was one that unnamed Saiyan’s mind he knew he was lusting after his brother all naked and painted up real pretty.

“If anyone gets ta breach Kakarot, it’s gonna be me,” he guzzled more of the chocolate syrup and setting it aside he stomped up between Kakarot and the one with a golden aura.

“Ya can wait yer turn, Super Saiyan. Kakarot’s  _ mine.” _ He growled.

Vegeta blinked. Then frowned.

The Super Saiyan rubbed the back of his head.

“Well ‘course he is, he’s yer brother. I wasn’t gonna do anything.”

“Yeah, right,” Vegeta muttered.

Kakarot purred and nuzzled his cheek against Raditz. “Hnn, Radi… why do ya smell  _ soooo _ good!?”

Raditz visibly gulped. Kakarot was the one who smelled good. He’d probably taste even better. Salivating at the thought and his dick throbbing with the need to fuck again he pushed him down onto the table in front of everyone.

Kakarot whined, “Radi!”

Vegeta growled. “Remember to  _ prep _ him, Raditz!”

He wanted to just breach him quick like and slide right in. But he refrained.  _ Somehow. _

“If you don’t calm the fuck down Raditz, I’ll breach him for you! Or let the Super Saiyan do the honors.”

He took a few deep breaths and growled at the teal eyed Saiyan. No way was he, or anyone taking away what was his right. Especially not an unknowable one like the Super Saiyan. Who had proven time and again that he knew  _ little _ about the race whose lives he’d saved.

Kakarot wrapped his legs around Raditz’ neck and pulled him down till his mouth was pressed against his hard eight inch dick.

“P-please, Radi. He-help me!” Kakarot whimpered.

Far be it for him to deny his need. He wrapped his mouth around Kakarot’s cock and swallowed around him. It was easier than taking Toma’s big dick down his throat.   
  
Kakarot whined.

He looked up to see him running his fingers through his hair and thrashing his head side to side.

He saw others looking on as they were fucked from behind. Some by the looks of it up the ass, if not up their breeder.

So many were covered in chocolate and licking each other. It was quite a sight. One that he’d never been fully interested in. Not sexually, despite his age. His body just hadn’t been ready for it until  _ now. _

Raditz was glad that Kakarot hadn’t had his first erection  _ before _ Raditz himself. They’d cut it close. He wasn’t sure how things would have went then, but he was enjoying the way his face flushed and his lips made an o-shape as he moaned. All because of what Raditz was doing.

Lifting his head up he moved his fingers below Kakarot’s ball sack. Just low enough that he rubbed against the thin membrane there.

Kakarot moaned, “Radi! Please! I  _ need _ ya.”

He gulped. This was going to hurt him, if just for a bit and he would have spared him that if he could. But gathering just a bit of his ki he concentrated it at his fingertips and then pushed in. Blood coated his fingers as Kakarot’s flesh there was torn.

Kakarot screamed. Raditz would have snickered as he usually did when his little brother was being a wuss about  _ needles. _ Anything else and ya couldn’t get him to do more than make an oof sound when being hit particularly hard.

“That hurt Raditz!” Kakarot glared at him.

  
  
“It’s supposed ta, Kakarot, but if ya give me a bit I’ll have ya feelin’ real good.”

He didn’t see the death glares that Vegeta was shooting at anyone who wasn’t marked with the paint for the family of the two being celebrated with their coming of age ceremony.

Kakarot blinked, “Ya promise?” He had one hand on one of Raditz’s shoulders and Raditz swallowed as he remembered just how strong Kakarot had gotten powerwise.

Raditz wondered why the prince hadn’t yet told his source about Kakarot’s readings. Other than Prince Vegeta, Kakarot was the strongest there was on the planet. Although that Broly might still be stronger than both.

“Promise, Kakarot, besides I wantcha ta feel good or I’m not doin’ my job proper as a big brother.”

Kakarot nodded, “Hnn…”

He caught Kakarot’s mouth with his own and licked into the warmth and twisted his own tongue around Kakarot's.

  
  
Careful to not be too rough with him, he pushed a finger inside Kakarot’s pussy. Rubbed against a nerve he thought might bring him enough pleasure to mingle with that sting of pain that he wouldn’t try and blast him away.

Which had Kakarot’s pupils widening and his mouth parting to moan into their kiss. 

  
  
He only stilled when he heard the Super Saiyan speak.

“Eh, Vegeta, what do ya think Raditz would do if I breached  _ him?” _

Vegeta yelled, “You wouldn’t  _ dare!” _

  
Just what did those two think they were doing so close and talking about breaching him.

  
  
Kakarot growled. “Radi! Don’tcha stop now.” But it was followed by a placating purr, “Please?”

He ignored the laughing Super Saiyan as Vegeta chased after him around the table growing expletives and insults at him.

Raditz didn’t think Vegeta could win against him,  _ yet. _ But he was of the belief that he’d reached that level too, some day. He was their crown Prince after all, Prince of All Saiyans. Stronger in power than even his own source.

  
  
With a grin he returned his attention to Kakarot. Kissed and nipped across his clavicle. Swiped his tongue down from the base of his throat in an arc like pattern down to a nipple. Suckling on the bud he felt Kakarot’s grip on his hair. He  _ was _ strong. It was embarrassing how his little brother who’d been born with a power level of two had grown in power over the seasons.

Kakarot was making incoherent sounds as he moaned and purred. It just made Raditz all the more turned on. And he wasn’t the only one.

Bardock off to their left was riding Toma’s cock and sucking on Gine’s while a few other Saiyans surrounded them, jerking off and cumming on the trio.

Once he had three, almost four fingers inside the younger Saiyans breeder he pulled them out and shifted. He parted his mouth from Kakarots and lifted his legs straight up and to the sides. Then he pushed the head of his hard purpling dick into the wet glistening pussy.

Kakarot’s eyes widened and he moaned. Biting into the side of one of his hands.

  
  
“I wanna hear ya Kakarot. Lemme hear those sweet sounds.”

The younger Saiyan’s face turned a light shade of crimson but he moved his hands up to tug on his own hair.

He didn’t see the sexy trio move from their spot, now covered in several other Saiyan’s um sneak up behind him.

Raditz gasped, head tossed back, hair swinging backward as he shuddered when two different hands cupped his pectoral muscles in them.

  
  
Toma and Bardock each had one of Raditz’s nipples between forefinger and thumb. Gine knelt between the two and swirled his tongue down the cleft of Raditz’s ass.

Vegeta moved to stand in front view of Raditz and could be seen by Kakarot if he rolled his head back just a little.

“That’s right, milk those tits,” the prince smirked and Raditz’s face heated.

Kakarot whimpered.

  
  
“Hnngh, why don’tcha help milk Kakarot, Vegeta?”

Vegeta scowled and then looked down at the face contorted in ecstasy.

Raditz thrust forward, sinking his cock deeper into Kakarto’s moist heat. Inch by inch he slid in as his own body shuddered as Gine’s tongue swept up from his asshole to his tail gland. All of it while Toma and Bardock twisted his nipples and squeezed his pectoral muscles.

They couldn’t wait for him to finish. Probably because of all the chocolate and even he was still affected.

The Super Saiyan stood beside Vegeta then. “What’d’ya mean, milkin’?”

Vegeta growled. “Watch and learn, you imbecile.”

Some Saiyans nearby gasped for Vegeta daring to insult their savior. Someone that could easily wipe Vegeta out of existence. After all that was what had happened to Frieza.

Raditz moaned as his pectoral muscles tightened and then milk squirted from them. His face turned beet red as he thrust deeper into Kakarot. So far that his balls slapped against his younger brother’s flesh.

Kakarot cried out and whimpered, “Radi!” He panted. “Ahnnn…” His words were incoherent and his gaze dark with lust.

Raditz’s tail shivered as Gine pressed his tongue firmer against his tail gland.

  
  
His milk got all over Kakarot’s and Vegeta’s faces and chests.

  
  
Toma and Bardock grinned and moved either side of Raditz and Kakarot before lowering to lick up the milk on Kakarot.

  
  
Vegeta glowered at Raditz and then smirked as he twisted and pinched Kakarot’s nipples.

  
  
It usually would have taken longer, but apparently Kakarot had very sensitive nipples and he was spurting milk from his tits all over like a fountain. And Raditz groaned as he felt his dick getting squeezed by Kakarot’s pussy even as he thrust in again and into his cervix. Where Kakarot’s body held tight to him, not letting him go as he came hard and fast inside him.

Kakarot’s head flung back as he moaned, his voice so beautiful it was almost like music even in this situation.

  
  
Vegeta blinked. “He sounds…”

  
  
“Sexy, right?” Raditz asked. “Just as sexy as…,” he closed his mouth, but met the prince’s eyes. He didn’t want everyone here to know what they’d done that night as the stars began to glimmer and only the light from the bonfires caused shadows to dance.

Vegeta’s gaze narrowed. “Bardock?”

“Heh, yeah, let’s go with that, my Prince.”

* * *

Goku’s jaw dropped. He couldn’t believe what he had just witnessed. But, it explained why he was able to produce milk like ChiChi when their boys were little cubs. Not that she’d let him feed them. Said that wasn’t what men did. And if he  _ was _ going to do it, to do so where no one could see him. Which had meant a lot of sneaking around. ChiChi just  _ hadn’t _ been able to give their boys enough nourishment on her own. Although he had wondered how Goten had fared without him. Maybe Vegeta had helped since he was an adult Saiyan.

He still missed his boys and wondered how to bring them back to life when they’d died naturally of old age. If they’d died in battle he could have wished them back. He didn’t know if there was a time limit on wishing anyone back. Or at least he couldn’t remember. But he could wish for souls to be reborn to new bodies. He hoped anyway. Only way to find out was to ask one of the great sacred dragons directly.

  
Something to think about for when he got back to his timeline.

  
  
But he was uncomfortably hard again, especially watching this and smelling  _ everything  _ and  _ everyone _ present.

And although he’d helped take Raditz out in his own timeline, he’d already felt bad awhile now having gotten to know this Raditz whenever he was visiting with Young Kakarot and Goku was present.

He  _ really _ wanted to touch someone. But it felt wrong to touch  _ this _ Vegeta. Maybe he could touch himself. Not where he grabbed his own cock, but that of his counterpart. They were the same being and yet not. This was just how he would've turned out if things had been different.

Goku watched as Raditz smirked at Vegeta and then licked a stray bit of milk that Bardock and Toma had missed.

  
  
Kakarot rolled his hips, “Hnn, Radi…,” he moaned and wrapped one of his legs around Raditz, heel on his back.

  
  
The long haired Saiyan thrust faster into him, causing the table to rattle. Goku was sure it would break soon, even reinforced as it was for Saiyan strength. Yet it held out as Kakarot’s body convulsed with a strong orgasm and he nearly passed out.

  
  
Goku watched as Toma and Bardock locked lips and Gine knelt between them and held both their cocks, licking one and then the other.

He licked his own lips and, despite the flush to his cheeks at not being used to this, grabbed hold of his own erection. Slowly stroked up and down his length. No wonder Bardock had called him small after he’d gotten an eyeful of what Raditz and Toma were packing. Even Vegeta was bigger than him, lengthwise and a bit thicker too. It made him wonder if his own Vegeta was likewise endowed.

  
  
Goku turned his head just a smidgen when he heard something from a couple of other Saiyans. They were panting, like they’d just come down from their high on sugar, or whatever had made them all go crazy with lust. Even the ones that had seemed to be able to hold themselves back before.

  
  
“I wonder what spike in power levels the initiates will gain now that they’ve reached sexual maturity.”

  
  
Goku hadn’t heard of there being a spike in power levels when one  _ came of age. _ But maybe it was a Saiyan thing, but everyone was really preoccupied and his cock ached. He needed to get off and soon, or he’d be hurting more than he needed to thanks to blue balls.

Still, it  _ had _ piqued his interest and he wondered what his young counterparts power level was now that he’d entered this milestone. He hoped it was a good spike for Raditz to. He deserved it, though it wouldn’t take the guilt away that Goku felt in regard to his own timelines long dead Raditz.

Shifting his gaze back to the sight before him, he groaned at the sight of Kakarot thrashing beneath Raditz and meeting him thrust for thrust, until something stopped them. Yet the larger Saiyan did not move himself off of the younger.

  
  
Goku had heard mention of latchers and lockers and how that worked. But he was more of a hands on kind of learner. There was only so much information he could learn auditorily. Visuals helped, but doing it himself helped far more. He hoped he’d get a turn with his pupil whose DNA would read identical to his own, a hundred percent.

  
  
He was also getting curious about what it felt like to be breached. And trying to figure out if he should let someone breach him here, or wait till he got back to his own Vegeta.

  
  
Just imaging his Vegeta touching him, or looking at him like this Vegeta was looking at Raditz and touching him or Kakarot had him jerking his cock faster.

  
  
Using his other hand he reached for his balls and gave them a squeeze and slight tug. And then he was cumming so hard. His spend fell upon the ground where it soaked into the few blades of vegetation and the soils and red clay of the land.

  
  
Kakarot glanced at him as he too reached another climax with Raditz’s cockhead swelled up inside him. “Sensei, c’mere.”

  
  
Goku gulped. Maybe he would get a chance to touch his younger counterpart's body. He didn’t know why he was thinking of it now when he never had before. And he wondered if he could look  _ that _ enticing.

  
Vegeta frowned at him and Raditz growled.

  
  
Kakarot brushed his fingers through his elder brothers hair. “Raditz, don’tcha be like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> I feel bad for Turles. But guess he made his bed and has to lie in it. But at least everyone else is enjoying themselves, right?


	8. Coming of Age Ceremony - Kakarot

Goku closed in on Kakarot. Vegeta seemed to be as territorial of him as Raditz. Or was it because Raditz was there? But he wasn’t about to deny his counterpart whatever it was he wanted. Long as it wasn’t killin’ anyone. His younger counterpart despite knowing his parents and brother growing up with Grandpa Gohan’s influence, his own, and his Earth friends were kinder than most of the Saiyan’s Goku had come face to face with. He’d often spared his enemies and made friends with them. Maybe not as close with him as Goku had been to those of his own timeline due to the influence of his circle.

  
  
Kakarot grinned, “Why don’tcha ‘ave some of th’ chocolate, sensei Super Saiyan.” He giggled and reached out a free hand that wasn’t in Raditz’s hair to grab hold of Goku’s cock that was already hardening again.

Goku didn’t recall getting hard so fast after getting off. And while his counterpart's hand felt like his own, it also felt different.  _ Better. _ And he shuddered at the sensation and moaned.

  
  
Toma was drizzling chocolate sauce over Kakarot’s torso and nipples, down to the dip of his naval.

Bardock grabbed onto Vegeta’s hair and tilted his head back to pour chocolate into his mouth. “Ya should join th’ fun Vegeta.”

Vegeta flailed as he tried to shove Bardock off of him but not before swallowing the chocolate and shuddering. “Bardock, you  _ idiot!” _

  
  
Bardock laughed and then dropped to his knees and with a handful of chocolate sauce smeared it all over the crown prince’s cock.

  
  
Goku didn’t know if he’d ever been as affected as them by chocolate. Or maybe he had and hadn’t noticed? 

  
  
Raditz growled and lowered his head to swipe his tongue over Kakarot’s chest and a nipple.

  
  
Kakarot moaned. “Raditz, fuck yes.”

Goku’s cheeks flushed red. He’d been taught not to be so vulgar in language by Grandpa Gohan and ChiChi. Whenever he did let a naughty word like that slip his friend's jaws tended to drop. Even Vegeta would arch a brow and stare at him as if Goku had done something unexpected.

Raditz’s lips covered in chocolate sauce and the sugary treat coating his tongue caught his younger brother’s mouth with his.

  
  
Kakarot stroked Goku’s cock while his mouth was getting tongue fucked by Raditz.

  
  
Beneath the larger Saiyan, Kakarot shuddered and his body bucked beneath him. His fist tightened around Goku’s girth which had Goku gasping and thrusting into that tight fist.

Raditz pulled out of Kakarot, only to turn around and shove Toma to the ground on his hands and knees.

  
  
Toma growled. “What do you think you’re doing, Raditz!?”

  
  
“Gettin’ at yer ass, Toma, whatcha think?” Raditz’s tail arched over his back as he sank his face between Toma’s ass cheeks and his tongue ran over his hole.

  
  
Bardock grinned as he crossed his arms and chewed on his twig. “He really takes after ya there, Toma.”

  
  
Toma shook his head. “I ain’t bottoming for ya, Raditz. I’ll be the one fucking  _ your _ ass.”

  
  
Raditz growled and swiped his tongue around Toma’s hole.

  
  
Bardock moved to stand in front of Toma and gave his cock a few jerks. “Ya know Toma, why dun ya give Raditz this, just for tonight? It’s ‘is coming of age ceremony. Least he ain’t tried ta breach ya.”

  
  
“Should never have let him at the chocolate,” Toma groaned out as Raditz’s tongue continued to tease his ass.

  
  
Goku couldn’t stop staring at them until his younger counterpart glowered up at him. “Gimme yer cock, sensei. I need ta be filled!”

  
  
Face heated at the words coming out of that mouth, so similar to his own, words he didn’t think he’d ever said aloud himself to anyone. But not wanting to disappoint him, or see what happened if he got upset he moved around the table as Kakarot let go of his hard heavy dick.

His gaze flickered to Raditz. The long haired Saiyan had Gine behind him who was on his hands and knees, licking Raditz’s tail gland.

  
  
Goku wished he had his tail so he could experience  _ that. _ To its fullest extent. The scar tissue he had from losing his tail was sensitive, but this seemed even more extreme.

  
  
Vegeta’s eyes were on Raditz, eyes dark with lust and his teeth almost piercing the flesh of his bottom lip. Goku knew he was trying to fight off the effects of the chocolate. He’d have to present  _ his _ timeline’s Vegeta with some chocolate. Maybe he’d make some on his own. He’d watched the cooking channel often enough. He could cook, but didn’t often have the patience for it other than to spit roast some meat if he didn’t just eat it raw.

Kakarot growled as Goku was distracted by all this new information hitting him.

  
  
Before Goku knew what was happening, Kakarot stood up and shoved him down onto his back on the ground.

  
  
Goku blinked wide eyed in surprise at him. But before he could do anything Kakarot had grabbed hold of his cock in hand and guided himself down onto him.

  
  
Kakarot moaned and placed one hand on Goku’s abs and the other he used to tease one of his own nipples.

  
  
He was so warm and wet and tight. It felt  _ amazing. _ Unable to tear his gaze away, he watched as Kakarot used his knees to push himself up and then lowered himself down and Goku’s cock was buried deep  _ again. _

“Fuck! So good Sensei.” Kakarot moaned and squeezed around Goku’s shaft.

  
  
Goku wasn’t sure how good he could be after his younger counterpart had experienced Raditz’s huge dick in his pussy, but as long as he was enjoying himself he didn’t have to feel too insecure about it. ChiChi had always enjoyed their time together, but he didn’t have any other experiences outside of his late wife, his own fingers and hand, and the toys they’d experimented with.

All around sucking sounds, squelching noises, moans, groans, grunts, and keening mewls and purring echoed. It was even raunchier than the dvd’s that Yamcha had shown him. And since the Saiyans were flesh and blood before him and around him it was better. He could see them, touch them, scent them.

Seeing a bit of chocolate on Kakarot that Raditz had missed he sucked on his young counterpart's neck and pulled out all but the head of his cock before pushing back in. It wasn’t always about size, but the way one used it.

  
  
So he shifted to try and find a special bundle of nerves. If it existed similar in the vagina of a Saiyan as it did in a human female. If it did he aimed to hit that spot and tease there again and again.

  
  
Kakarot cried out in pleasure more than once, but it was in a couple different angles that Goku had thrust into him that caused him to make that sound. Goku wondered if he’d sound like that if he were on the receiving end. Just thinking of it had his ears burning and then he picked up the pace by turning them over and lifting Kakarot’s legs over his shoulders.

  
  
Goku might not be able to do what latchers were capable of, but he was going to show his pupil a good time. Even while Raditz was fucking Toma in the ass and Saiyans were all gathered around either sucking each other off, or thrusting into their parents wet dripping pussy all around. Not a single Saiyan wasn’t touching someone somehow. The younger as yet uninitiated had either gone home to sleep, or had gone off to eat while the sexually mature adults went at it.

“That’s it sensei, give it to me,” Kakarot purred as he lifted his arms over his head, back arched as he rolled his hips to meet Goku’s next thrust.

Too focused on the look of bliss on Kakarot’s countenance he didn’t notice Vegeta walk off toward Raditz. He didn’t realize either that him showing that much interest, if it got back to the King things would not go well. 

Kakarot gasped as Goku increased his speed and aimed for the spots that seemed to bring him the most pleasure.

  
  
Reaching between them he stroked Kakarot’s cock. With just the pressure that Goku himself found the most enjoyable. And then pressed a finger against a rigid vein, the one he knew brought him close to the edge. Then he twisted his hand before pinching the head of Kakarot’s cock to keep him from reaching climax. Which earned him a startled doe eyed look followed by a glare and a twist of lips into a pout.

  
  


Goku liked to get himself close and then hold off since it made for a more intense orgasm, but his younger self didn’t know that.  _ Couldn’t  _ know that based on him only having gotten his first ever erection earlier that day.

  
  
Kakarot gasped when Goku picked up even greater speed, though he tried to be careful. His pupil wasn’t ascended to the level of a Super Saiyan and he didn’t want to hurt him. Just give him close enough to that threshold between the pain and the pleasure.

With a grin he loosened his grip just a little. He stroked the younger Saiyan’s cock up and down in a smooth glide using the precome at the tip for better friction.

Soon Goku’s hand was covered in Kakarot’s spend and he felt his young counterpart’s pussy clench around his cock.

Goku shuddered and continued to aim at what pleasure points he could. Having seen and learned that day, he moved his hand from the younger Saiyan’s cock to underneath him. His fingers brushed against Kakarot’s tail gland which had his counterpart shaking and moaning louder by the moment.

He felt the Saiyan beneath him getting even wetter as those inner muscles contracted around him again and again. So tight that Goku couldn’t hold off on his own orgasm as his seed spurted into that of the younger Saiyan beneath him.

Both panting for breath, Goku pulled out.    
  


Kakarot wrapped his arms around Goku’s neck when Goku placed his legs back down on the ground.  
  
  


“Hnn, Sensei, that was so good.” He gazed up into Goku’s eyes with a look that had Goku swallowing over an imagined lump in his throat. There was something about that look that both thrilled him and yet worried him. Because of what it might mean and the fact that this wasn’t where he was meant to be, or supposed to be. At all.   


  
Goku reached for a lock of Kakarot’s hair and brushed his fingers through it. He stroked his younger counterpart’s cheek and leaned in to press their lips together and felt the younger Saiyan’s tail wrap around his upper thigh.

All around there were cries of pleasure as some reached their next orgasm.

Kakarot’s tongue teased Goku’s own, drawing out the older Saiyan’s tongue. Their tongues wrapped around each other before Goku pulled back. Maybe it was vain as this was his younger self of a different timeline, but he was beautiful.

Goku felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced over said shoulder. At Bardock standing with Toma and Gine. It looked like Vegeta might have dragged Raditz off somewhere again.

Bardock grinned with that twig in his mouth that Goku rarely, if ever saw him without. “It’s our turn ta have a go with Kakarot.”

He nodded and stood up and watched as Bardock turned Kakarot onto his hands and knees. Gine was beneath Kakarot with his arms looped around his neck and their mouths ravishing each other’s. Toma stood behind Bardock while Bardock himself thrust his hard cock into Kakarot’s glistening wet pussy still leaking with Goku’s ejaculate.

He couldn’t take his eyes off the scene as Toma himself took Bardock by the hips and thrust his huge dick into his mate’s breeder.

What a gorgeous sight they all made and it had Goku’s cock rising to the occasion.  _ This _ was what he  _ should _ have had. If not for Frieza. Now he knew even more the reasons behind so many things Vegeta had said, done, or implied. But he could not fix the timeline. Not his own. Going back into the past only created a new divergent timeline.

Goku thought he’d be satisfied with this. Having some form of Vegeta and the Saiyans alive somewhere and  _ happy _ even if they were still dangerous. But this didn’t make  _ his _ Vegeta happy. And it didn’t ease his own guilt over his brother’s demise, or allow him to truly get close to his Saiyan family. Because he couldn’t stay.

Shaking those thoughts away, he concentrated on the moment. He had plenty of time in his own future to think about how to change things in his own timeline.

Besides the sounds and sights of lust filled and chocolate high Saiyans had him hard as nails again already.

He stroked his cock slow at first and groaned at the sight of Bardock thrusting into young Kakarot while Toma was fucking him. And then there was Gine underneath Kakarot who was thrusting into Gine’s breeder. These were sights he’d never have seen back home on Earth. Sights he hadn’t thought would get him so aroused, until he’d seen it, heard it,  _ scented it. _ Yet in some ways he was glad he hadn’t known until after ChiChi had gone to Otherworld considering humans - many, if not most of them believed in monogamy. 

When Bardock picked up the pace, the others followed his lead. Goku wondered if that was just for this sexy display, or if it was because Bardock was the leader of their circle.

Closing his eyes he imagined it was  _ his _ Vegeta’s hand stroking him instead of himself. He bit his lower lip as he thrust into his tight fist. Quicker and quicker as he allowed the sounds of all the Saiyans getting off to wash over him. And then he was coming hard and fast all over his hand and the ground. He wondered if all that spend that landed on the ground somehow was able to fertilize the foliage that grew. He’d read about some sort of ritual in a naughty paranormal book before. On the few occasions he  _ did _ read anything.

Blinking his eyes open he saw everyone laying in piles. So many a panting sticky mess. There were a few still going at it. Some had fallen asleep, or passed out for some reason Goku couldn’t put his finger on. Those who were just resting for a moment, or between waves were brushing fingers through their lover's hair, or holding their hands, or touching noses.

Goku hadn’t thought Saiyans could look content. Vegeta of his timeline had never really had the look about him. Then again maybe that was just a Vegeta thing.   


When Goku got the chance he went to wash off. Knowing that the water here was so precious, he used his tongue to clean himself up. Of any grime, or blood, or semen that had still clung to his body. 

He had not thought things would last that long, but  _ wow _ what a night it had been during the Coming of Age Ceremony. Some things had lasted for longer than that one night. But he had felt it best not to get too attached or stay too long. Especially not after the looks cast his way by his younger counterpart. Sure he got other looks of interest, but he didn’t feel right giving in to all of the Saiyans there.

They weren’t  _ his _ people from his own timeline. And having seen Kakarot’s eyes with that look in them he knew better than to get anyone’s hopes up. Because he’d be leaving.  _ Soon. _

* * *

Kakarot, which he considered himself more than the name Goku, at least among Saiyans, wondered where his sensei had gotten off to.

Now that he was a full fledged sexually mature adult his crush had developed swiftly into something more. But after that one glorious time, the older Saiyan had avoided him.

His tail dropped and tucked between his legs. Even his shoulders drooped as he looked and looked, but couldn’t find him.

But there was a scent. And the ki. There was no way he couldn’t tell who  _ that _ was.

Perking up, he waved to Raditz who had a look of horror on his countenance since coming out of his last wave. He didn’t know what it was about but he grinned. “I’ll be back Radi. See ya.”

Raditz blinked. “Where do ya think yer goin’ Kakarot!?”

“Ta find Sensei!” Calling him Super Saiyan had gotten to be a mouthful. Maybe now he’d learn his name! He was an adult now and the teal eyed Saiyan had taught him so much. There were few Saiyans that had been part of his life for so long a time. Well not anyone not related to him. Or who wasn’t Broly and the crown prince of their people.

He raced to where he could sense the Super Saiyan was at.

“Sensei!” He cried out, waving, grinning as his heart pounded against his chest. He knew he was young still, but surely the older Saiyan would give him a chance. Maybe even say yes!

Sensei had always been so gentle with him. Well not always, not when they were sparring. But before and after. He had such a gentle voice, a caring nature. And he never hit him just because he got upset with something he said or did that he’d gotten wrong. Sensei gave out hugs, or held his hand and looked into his eyes when he had something important to explain. It was also the way he tried to correct behavior. Whereas other Saiyans, oh man, they’d kick his ass. Even family. But he loved his family!

The Saiyan’s muscles stiffened before the golden haired one turned to watch him.

What was that, that flickered in his gaze, Kakarot wondered as he approached.

His grin faltered at the thin lipped expression. Usually his teacher had an ever present grin on his countenance. Except when he got really serious, especially when sparring with the crown prince of Vegetasei.

Uncertain, he slowed his approach. His heart beat painfully against his chest. He could hear the blood rushing through his own veins. Felt the pulse near his temple and in his neck. Something was  _ wrong. _ But what?

He watched the older Saiyan lift a hand, as if reluctant to wave. The other didn’t look as happy or as enthused as usual to see him.

Kakarot paused midstep. Why was he looking so grim and as if someone were tugging on his tail - if he still had one.

Taking a deep breath he neared closer until he was face to face within three feet of the older Saiyan.

“Hi, Sensei!” He greeted cheerfully, forcing his tail to wrap back around his waist.

“Hi, Kakarot,” he stared at him and let out a heavy sigh.

“What’sa matter, sensei?” He blinked owlishly at him.

Those teal eyes looked away from him.

Well, even if something were wrong and sensei didn’t want to tell him, he could at least ask.

“Sensei…” he placed his hands behind his back and let his tail come undone. His tail curled over his shoulder as he leaned forward. Body bent forward a bit and his head tilted back. They were on par heightwise, but Kakarot still had some muscle to build. His training was far from over. He loved sparring and getting stronger and facing strong opponents. He hadn’t been able to trick Vegeta into being tossed out of the ring more than once more after doing so.

The older Saiyan stared down at him and blinked. “What’re ya doin’ Kakarot?”

He grinned, face flushed as he asked, “I was wonderin’, if ya’d like ta be my mate, Sensei.”

Those teal eyes widened and he frowned as the other backed away and shook his hands in front of him.

“I-I can’t!”

His brows furrowed. “This isn’t cause yer so much older than I am is it?” Humans got all up in arms about that. Not all, but a lot of them.

“No, no, it’s not that Kakarot.”

His chest ached. Did he  _ not _ like him? Biting into his bottom lip he stared down at the ground and his tail dropped, dragging on the rocky surface of Vegetasei. “Do… do ya  _ not _ like me?”

When he felt firm strong fingers take hold of his chin and tilt his head back he stared into those teal eyes.

“Oh, young Kakarot, that ain’t it at all. It’s not that I dun like ya. But I have ta go back ta my own home.”

“But, yer a Saiyan. Vegetasei  _ is _ yer home.” What was his teacher saying!? Was he just trying to make excuses and spare his feelings? Grabbing hold of the Super Saiyans wrist that held his chin he cried out, “Dun lie ta me! If ya dun like me tell me. If… if ya think I’m ugly, then tell me.”

Teal eyes widened and then narrowed.

“Kakarot, yer beautiful,” he began and Kakarot went to say something, only to be hushed by the other placing fingers over his lips. “But we can’t be mates.”

He turned his head and said, “I dun care if yer not a latcher! There’re ways!”

“It’s not that either.”

He felt the prickle at the corners of his eyes and the sting behind them. He glared, eyes watering as he asked.

“Then why can’t we be tagether? Where could yer home be that ain’t on Vegetasei? I’ll go with ya!” The Saiyan didn’t say he didn’t  _ want _ to be his mate. Only that he  _ couldn’t. _ But there was no reason that he couldn’t. He was just being cruel!

The Super Saiyan sighed and Kakarot’s eyes widened as golden hair and teal eyes turned black. 

Kakarot’s jaw dropped at the sight. “Ya… ya look like Bardock!”

He chuckled. “I look more like ya, Young Kakarot.”

“Ya really were born a third class?” He’d never seen anyone with his looks in any higher class.

“I was born the same year ya were.”

“What?” His brows furrowed. “Why are ya lying ta me sensei?”

“I’m not lying. I’m telling ya th’ truth. I can’t be yer mate, cause I  _ am  _ **_you.”_ **

“Wh-what? How’s tha’ possible!?” He leaned forward to inhale the other’s scent. It was… fainter than his own, but it did smell like himself. How had he never realized it before!?

He backed up, “But… that dun mean we can’t be mates.”

“I told ya I have ta get back home.”

“Ya are home!”

His older counterpart shook his head and Kakarot felt his heart sinking to his stomach. How could this  _ not _ be home when he was a Saiyan. When he was… When he was  _ him? _

“I’m sorry Kakarot, but I need ta get back ta my own timeline. I can’t stay ‘ere.”

Neither noticed the approach of Bardock’s circle, or the Royal family as Kakarot’s energy spiked.

“Then, then I’ll go with ya! Take me with ya, sensei.”

Gine gasped, hand over his mouth at the sight before him. And the words coming from his cubs mouth.

The older of the two shook his head. “I can’t.  _ This _ is where ya belong. With yer circle. On Vegetasei. There’s only me, Prince Vegeta, Prince Tarble, and Broly alive in my timeline. Frieza destroyed th’ planet and all but a few Saiyans. An’ I took care of him, but after I was full grown and able ta ascend.”

Kakarot’s lips trembled as his tail tucked between his legs. He placed his hands on his sensei’s chest. “I dun care. I wanna be wit’ ya. I love ya!”

The older gulped and seemed to be struggling with what to say. Or where to put his arms.

Kakarot thought he might hug him, but then he was pushed away.

“Do ya want ta break yer source’s heart? Yer bearers? Yer brother’s? This is yer timeline. This is yer home. I can’t take ya with me. It ain’t right.”

He could  _ see _ that the older Saiyan was hurting. And Kakarot was too weak to even challenge him to a duel. But his energy flickered and his hair swayed as there was suddenly wind where there had not been before.

“Ahhh!” He cried out as his pain surged through him. It hurt more than anything else ever had. It was not a physical scar, but something deep within. As if his heart were being crushed by the weight of all of Vegetasei and all of its inhabitants. As if each one were pounding their fists into his heart, jabbing him in the gut, round house kicking him from all directions.

Electricity crackled in the air.

All around, the Saiyans jaws dropped. Bardock grinned, smug, if but for a brief moment before frowning at his cubs anguish.

Prince Vegeta spluttered. “I-impossible!”

Kakarot’s hands clenched into fists and he shot forward at his sensei. Ready to punch him in the face. Anywhere. Anything to make the pain stop!

  
  
“If I win, ya will stay with me!”

But right in front of him, his older counterpart ascended. His ki rising higher than anyone had felt it rise before.

The savior of their planet caught both of Kakarot’s fists in his hands.

“I cannot be yer mate. I’m sorry. Ya have ta move on, Young Kakarot. As much as ya have grown and made me proud, I have ta go ta my own time. And I cannot bring ya with me. I can’t break th’ hearts of yer family.”

Kakarot felt unbridled tears streaming down his face. He wished he could hide from the gazes of the other Saiyans that had gathered round.

  
  
He sank to his knees, wrists still caught in his older self’s grip. He stared up at him, “But ya can break my heart!”

Tearing his wrists out of tailless Saiyans grip he got up, shoulders slumped, tail dragging on the ground and ran. Away from sensei. Away from his circle. Away from everyone gathered there, with one hand clutching his chest as he tried to hold back the sobs. At least until he was alone where he could drop to his knees and pummel the ground.

He could sense someone near. Their ki familiar to him as his own. “Baba…,” he let slip as Bardock knelt beside him and wrapped an arm around him.

“Don’t think I’ll let ya get away with calling me that in future, Kakarot,” Bardock grumbled and stroked his back awkwardly.

“It hurts Baba…” he turned his face into Bardock’s chest, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed, the sound muffled against his bearer’s muscular pecs.

“Don’tcha worry none, I’ll take care of ya Kakarot. Ya’ll find someone special again. Maybe more’n one special someone.”

“What… what if I can’t?” He sniffled as he turned his head to lean his cheek against the other. His scent soothing him, if not healing the broken pieces of his heart and shattered soul.

“It’ll take time, sure, but ya will. And ya always have yer pack ta love ya.”

He managed the smallest of smiles, though his lower lip still trembled. “Yeah…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'd love to hear what you thought of it.


	9. Demands and Decrees

Vegeta, The Prince of All Saiyans could  _ not _ believe what he was seeing! That third class had ascended!  _ Before  _ **_him!_ ** This was what that Super Saiyan that had saved their planet from Frieza had meant by their potential. But there was something  _ more _ to this based on what he heard.

His source placed out his arm to keep him or Tarble from getting any closer. The look he had about him was thunderous. 

  
  
When Kakarot ran away and Bardock followed him, the King turned to the Super Saiyan who looked  _ exactly _ like Kakarot himself. Just with more muscle as was befitting his power level and abilities.

“So,  _ this _ was your secret all along.”

This  _ older _ version of Kakarot chuckled nervously, scratching at the back of his head.

The prince wondered how he had not seen it before. They had been so identical. It was not simply the younger Saiyan emulating this celebrity of their race, but that they were the same. Except from different times judging by what he’d heard.

Time travel was possible!? But it had altered things. What if it had altered them for the worse!? Yet, the future this one came from was filled with a horror he would not wish upon his race.

They really did have so much to  _ thank _ him for, even though he’d not say so. He and his family were the royals, the elite of the elite among their people. They did not apologize nor did they give thanks to the lower class.

His face heated as he grit his teeth and the vein over one eyebrow twitched. A  _ third class _ born with the power level of two had saved them. Had grown strong. Had  _ ascended. _ Both the one from the future and now his younger counterpart!

“My prime, I should go after them,” he turned to go, but his source growled.

“You will  _ not,  _ Vegeta.”

He grit his teeth and glanced back at the older Saiyan that was not of their timeline.

“You saved us. You trained some of us. And now you wish to leave?”

The older Kakarot blinked. “Well, my Vegeta back home would be on ‘is own without me if I didn’t go back.”

“And what am I to do with this times Kakarot? You may not have challenged for the throne, but would he?”

“I dun think so. That’s jist not in his nature.”

“If you and my son of that timeline are only one of a few left, why have you not  _ one _ cub between you?”

“Uh. Well, that’s a long story and I dun think ya will like it.”

  
  
“I see.”

The King turned toward his adult cubs. “If Kakarot is not a threat and his power levels are even beyond yours and mine then the path is clear. One way or another. Either he returns to Earth, or you take him as your breeding mate.”

Raditz gasped, his tail tucked between his legs.

Vegeta could  _ see _ his lover’s heartbreak. 

The elder Kakarot stared wide eyed. “What? That’s not right, tellin’ yer own son, or anyone who ta take as a mate.”

“It is clear my eldest has a thing for Bardock’s cubs. But Kakarot is clearly the superior specimen despite the level he was born with. And a King needs strong heirs.”

Vegeta curled his hands into fists, glaring at his source as his own ki whipped around him, crackling. 

  
  
The Kakarot from an alternate future timeline spoke. “Well, why can’t he have both?”

Everyone stared at him. The King frowned. The prince’s jaws were agape.

“His power level is too low. He is third class.”

“But, ain’t Kakarot third class?”

“He has  _ ascended _ to the level of a Super Saiyan. His power level is greater than that of anyone within the royal family. It is unprecedented for anyone to gain a higher rank outside of the tournaments. But this is a special occasion. And the people of our world have seen  _ you _ as a God.”

“But, I’m not a god,” the oaf rubbed the back of his head and looked around them as if not certain what else to say.

“It is the only thing that might keep a revolt from happening. Do you want our people to go to war with each other?” The King growled.

The two princes glanced at one another.

Vegeta did not like the idea of that. Saiyans should not war with each other, only with others to gain the resources they need. Sparring with each other in tournaments was fine. But to go to war and lose lives was not ideal. But this Kakarot from the future had a good idea.

“If I am to take Kakarot as a mate, then I will only do so if Raditz is one of my mates as well.” If his source was to disagree then he could still challenge him.

  
  
The King rounded on him, eyes narrowed. “You will not mate with one such as him!”

Vegeta flashed his fangs. “Are you certain you wish to make that decree?” The air whipped around him again, two-fold what it had just moments ago.

The King stood watching his son, even as the crown prince’s ki rose.

Vegeta would ascend. He  _ had _ to. As much as he’d rather not challenge his source, he would if it meant he could gain Raditz as his mate. But before he could break that barrier, his source sighed.

“My son, I only want to do what is best for our race. We need strong warriors if we are ever to face one like Frieza again. He is not the only icejin out there. Or have you forgotten? They are but biding their time!”

The older Kakarot stood between them. “Let’s all calm down.” He looked to the King. “I dun know if Young Kakarot would want ta be anyone’s mate now, but ya should let yer son be happy. That’s what a parent does, protects their children and that means protectin’ their heart too. And love is the  _ strongest _ thing in the Universe.”

The King stared at him and then chuckled. “That is the funniest thing I have ever heard.” Then he frowned. “Physical strength makes one strong. But as you  _ did _ save us from extinction I will allow my eldest to take Raditz as one of his mates. However Raditz will be trained more extensively than he has been. As he  _ is _ Kakarot’s brother either he will die from his training, or he will get stronger.”

  
Vegeta glared at his source. “What!?”

The King arched a brow. “Now, now, Vegeta, you wanted Raditz for a mate. This is the way you get him. If he himself is brave enough to accept you knowing what lies before him. And you must take his younger brother as a breeding mate. If not  _ you _ then there is nothing that says I cannot even now take another for my own. And you wouldn’t want another brother who could challenge you for the throne, would you?”

His fists clenched tighter, but he could not bring himself to challenge him. His source was only going by the traditions their people had upheld for generations. And there was a chance to have Raditz.

Turning his gaze to the long haired Saiyan that he had so longed for he asked, “Would you be one of my mates, Raditz, son of Bardock, Toma, and Gine?”

Raditz knelt before him, bowing. “I would be honored, my prince.”

Vegeta could see him trembling. Yet despite his fears he was fighting past them. Raditz  _ truly _ wanted to be with him. Even if it meant the horrors of more vigorous and harsher training than he’d been subjected to before. He didn’t know if Raditz could gain on his younger brother, but if he could survive what was to come then there was a chance at happiness. But, would Young Kakarot agree to this as the King had demanded. It was the only way other than outright challenging his source to take Raditz as a mate.

The older Kakarot blinked at them. “Eh… I think… I should be gettin’ back ta my own timeline now.”

Vegeta nodded, “You should. Your presence will only bring more anguish to your younger counterpart.” And if he was to be a mate of his, he did not want those around that would cause him pain. Unless it was in battle. Kakarot had always proven to be an excellent sparring partner. Few could challenge Vegeta. Not even his own source or brother, or any of the royal guards could get close to matching him. And he had to admit he was attractive. Not that he’d be telling him that. But if Kakarot denied him… he had to get stronger so that if he did then he could challenge him and win him that way.

Who could deny their prince though? It would be  _ that one. _ He hadn’t grown up on Vegetasei and had some strange ways about him. Not as much as his future counterpart from a divergent timeline. Probably because he’d altered that time and experiences for them all.

The older one in the orange gi waved and turned to go off in one direction while he turned to another. He hoped Bardock had finished speaking with his youngest. His rejection had to be too fresh. He should wait, but he did not want to have to wait to become Raditz’s mate and what if his source changed his mind?

Taking off he flew toward the ki signature of Kakarot and Bardock.

* * *

Goku felt behind him the air charged with emotions through their ki. The prince had taken off in the direction of Bardock and Kakarot. 

  
  
Goku hoped that his younger counterpart would find happiness. Wished that there had been some way to keep him from developing feelings for him. He hadn’t gotten  _ that _ close in regards to feelings. Not that he’d known it would happen. There was no way he could stay and no way the other could come with him. Not without causing pain to someone.

Time travel really was confusing and could lead to heartbreak. That had not been his intention. And he didn’t think one could merge the two timelines together and have duplicates of everyone running around. There could be a reclaiming of Sadala he supposed if that were the case, because too many Vegeta’s running around…  _ wow. _

He sighed. Maybe he really wasn’t as dumb as some people thought he was. Or he’d just grown wise through the years.

Pulling out the capsule with the time machine in it, he pressed a button. He turned around to look over the land. His own timeline was missing Vegetasei. But perhaps there were things he could do if the dragon balls had recharged fully. 

Young Kakarot was a temptation, yes, but he had not known him as long as he had Vegeta. It was odd to have a timeline where he hadn’t married ChiChi and had sons with her.

  
  
There was no way he could abandon his own timeline and universe. And he longed to see  _ his  _ Vegeta.

He had thought about asking someone to help with breaching, but after the scene with his younger self he just hadn’t been able to. But he didn’t need to be breached to entice the Prince of All Saiyans. He hoped. He wondered if he needed a tail though. Something else to ask the wish granting dragon when possible.

Although, he couldn’t do it as soon as he got there. Even his chest ached for having to reject the younger version of himself. Had there been a way, he  _ would _ have said yes. And if the other had even felt a hint of that,  _ that _ had to hurt all the more.

  
  
Getting into the seat of the time machine he sighed. Waited until the hatch was closed before grabbing the controls. He turned dials for his own time to return to. It felt so long a time since he’d seen Earth, his descendants,  _ Vegeta. _ Well the Vegeta of his own timeline.

Goodbyes were terrible! He sighed, shoulders slumping as he closed his eyes and turned the key. “I’ll miss ya all.”

* * *

Kakarot looked at his bearer with a tremulous smile. “Thank ya, Baba.”

  
  
Bardock ruffled his hair. “Ya know what always cheers me up?”

Kakarot chuckled. “Oh, I dunno, a nice thick cock in yer mouth?”

Bardock slapped his back, laughing while still managing not to drop the twig from his mouth. “Ya know me so well Kakarot.”

“Well, kinda hard not ta hear bout ya. An’ I saw it at th’ ceremony.”

“So would ya like me ta suck ya off and relieve some of yer stress?”

Kakarot sighed and before he could speak or Bardock could even sink down to his knees they turned their heads.

“H-h-he’s gone!” Kakarot bit into his lip, hard enough to pierce the skin and cause blood to drip.

  
  
Bardock nodded and crossed his arms. “And fer some reason, th’ Crown Prince is headed this way.”

He blinked. “Why would he be headed this way?”

“Could have something ta do with ya ascending.”

“Huh?”

“Haven’t ya noticed? Or seen yerself?”

He shook his head.

“Yer a Super Saiyan, Kakarot.”

“Oh.” He glanced at his hands and noticed his ki was somehow changed. And he  _ did _ feel stronger. But he’d still lost to his future self. “But it didn’t help. I lot ta…”

“Yerself, Kakarot. ‘Course ya would. He had more time and training than ya ever did. So don’t ya put yerself down. Ya’ve done amazin’ things and I’m sure you’ll continue ta do more.”

“Thanks…”

Bardock smacked him on the back and watched as the crown prince neared.

Kakarot blinked when the heir to the throne landed and stomped toward him.

The prince pointed a gloved finger at him as Kakarot backed up with every step he got a bit too close. They weren’t sparring. At least he didn’t think so.

“You  _ are _ a Super Saiyan. One of the strongest on Vegetasei,” he growled, “I decree that you will be one of my mates.”

Bardock’s eyes widened and then crinkled as he watched them.

“Eeeehhh!? What!? But… I’m a third class Saiyan.”

The prince’s finger jabbed into his chest.

“With your power level as it is, the King has elevated you to the status of an Elite. It won’t be official until dawn when he can perform the ritual.”

“But… ya dun even like me!”

The eldest prince of the kingdom frowned. “When have I ever said that?”

“Well, yer always callin’ me names and ya beat me up e’en when we’re not sparring.”

“Because you do stupid things! That does not mean I do not…” he shuddered, “like you. I was annoyed that our teacher was giving you special treatment!”

“Oh… ya were jealous? Did ya like sensei  _ like that _ too?”

The prince tugged on his own hair, “Stop asking ridiculous questions, Kakarot! This is why you are an  _ idiot!” _

“If I’m such an idiot, why are you demanding me as a mate?” He frowned, hands on his hips and standing akimbo.

“I have my reasons. I am your Prince and need not tell you everything.”

“Well, why should I accept?”

  
  
Vegeta ran a hand down over his face, exasperated. He glared at Bardock when the scarred Saiyan’s shoulders shook with laughter.

“Fine! One, if you do not become my mate, King Vegeta will order you to return to Earth.”

  
  
Kakarot and Bardock exclaimed, “What!?”

“And if that is not all, it is the only way I can have Raditz as my mate - if you are one of my mates as well.”

  
  
Kakarot frowned at him. “None of those reasons are good enough fer me to accept.”

“Don’t think I won’t challenge you and win.”

He continued to frown and narrowed his eyes at the prince. “If I have to, I’ll return to Earth.”

Bardock stepped back when the air whipped around Vegeta and the air was charged with ki. All of it coming from the first prince as the Saiyan growled and raised his fists.

“You  _ will _ belong to me Kakarot.”

“Well, cub, ya better start runnin’.”

Kakarot’s eyes were wide as saucers as Vegeta’s hair flickered from black to golden. He felt the currents of his ki growing.

  
The youngest cub of Bardock turned and ran. He wasn’t sure where he was going, but he had to outrun Vegeta! He couldn’t let him catch him.

First he’d been turned down by Sensei who happened to be him of a future divergent timeline. He thought he’d have time to mourn that first rejection before even thinking of being anyone’s mate. And he’d thought about asking the Prince too, but the Saiyan always had his eye on Raditz. He didn’t want to be second best. Or some consolation prize. And here the prince was chasing him, because it meant he could also be with Raditz. Didn’t they get that he wanted to be happy too? If he gave in, he worried he might  _ never _ be happy.

He could feel Vegeta’s ki behind him, drawing closer. And they’d been trained by the same Saiyan so disguising his ki level might not work. And it wasn’t really something one could do in ascended form. Or at least he didn’t know  _ how. _

His heart beat fast against his chest as he jumped over rocks. Sped through an arch into unchartered territory where bandits were said to frequent. But no matter how fast he ran Vegeta got closer and closer.

  
  
He didn’t understand why he could lift up off the ground. As if something primal coursed through his veins and didn’t allow him to fly off and far away. But was there anywhere to hide on Vegetasei that his pursuer wouldn’t find him, or couldn’t go?

Maybe if he went to the Northern most point. But even as he thought that, he heard a growl behind him.

When he tried to speed up, he stumbled as another body fell upon him.

A hand went to the back of his neck and Vegeta growled low against his ear. “I have caught you, Kakarot.”

Kakarot turned over and shoved him off of him and jumped to his feet.

Vegeta did a backwards cannon ball in the air before landing on the branch of one of the few trees in the area.

He placed his feet for balance on the ground and bent his knees. Arms up and ready to defend while searching for an opening to go on the offensive.

Vegeta flashed his canines. “You think you can win, Kakarot? This  _ isn’t _ a spar where the first to step out of bounds loses.”

  
  
“Ya dun have ta do this Vegeta.”

“Oh, but I do. And it has already begun. It cannot be undone.”

  
  
“I won’t let ya take my choices from me!”

“This is what it means to be a Saiyan. You  _ know _ that! You even challenged our teacher. This is no more than me doing the same.”

“But I love him! And he cared about me. Ya dun care ‘bout anyone but yerself. An’ Raditz.”

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. “You think you know all about me? But you do not.  **Enough talk!”**

  
  
Kakarot jumped to the right as the crown prince charged at him. As he went past Kakarot aimed a ball of ki at his back. Only for Vegeta to turn around and use the side of his hand to fling it back at him.

He caught it, barely, in his hands, but the force behind it sent him reeling back. He smacked against a rock.

The two Super Saiyans lifted to the skies of the planet. Their fists connected. The sound ricocheted and caused a crater where they fought. From there sprung a new source of water that had flowed below the surface. Water that came from the center of a mountain some distance off.

Neither noticed as they continued to duel.

King Vegeta, Tarble, Bardock’s pack, and others having felt the energy had gone to investigate.

Nappa at the order of the King, with the other royal guards held the citizens back from the confrontation between Prince Vegeta and Kakarot.

The battle raged on. Kakarot smashed a fist into Vegeta’s face, but Vegeta managed to get ahold of Kakarot’s tail, the younger Saiyan sometimes forgetting the reason to always have one’s tail safely wrapped around their waist.

Kakarot cried out as the eldest prince held his tail and spun him around and sent him hurtling at a rock.

Using ki he broke the rock in half and turned himself around.

Vegeta pointed his hands at Kakarot. “Galic Gun!”

Kakarot gasped and tried to create a quick, “Ka-Me-Ha-Me….” but before he could utter the last syllable he was hit by the prince’s attack.

He fell toward the ground as his vision went dark. Before he hit the harsh planetside, strong arms caught him.

  
  
He heard an  _ ooph _ in his ear and the words, “I have won, Kakarot,” before he passed out.

* * *

Raditz watched the battle in awe, mouth agape. His little brother was really holding his own against the prince.

He winced when he saw Vegeta using one of Kakarot’s weaknesses against him. The fact he forgot to keep his tail wrapped around his waist. Back on Earth he’d noticed his brother always had his tail free. Which was not the best idea, especially when it came to battle. He wasn’t sure if his brother would have lost if not for that little lapse in judgement.

But the crown prince was magnificent. If only he could stand with them both as a champion of their race. Of their entire planet, then he’d feel worthy of them both.

  
  
How could Prince Vegeta want someone like him when he was so weak. A third class who had never been able to gain in power as swift as others. Who had time and time again been bested by his own little brother?

He glanced toward the King. The Saiyan had it in for him, but he’d accepted the challenge even if he didn’t think he’d survive it. Not for long. But if it meant having a chance as Prince Vegeta’s mate then he’d do it. After all, his lover had said he’d challenge his source for him if he had to. How could he do any less?

When the prince carried Kakarot over to where he stood he asked, “Is… is Kakarot going to be okay?”

“He’ll be fine. I just have to get him to a healing tank.”

The King dipped his chin to his son. “Do so and swiftly. This battle was a near thing, but I am proud of you my son. This has only cemented my belief that Kakarot is a worthy mate and that he should be among the Elite. Perhaps the  _ Super Elite _ now that he and you have both reached ascension. Perhaps your cubs, with both of you being Super Saiyans will have a greater chance of becoming Super Saiyans too.”

The glare the king sent Raditz’s way had him tensing. He might never reach ascension, but he had to work towards gaining a higher rank. If he could. He  _ had to. _ And he would probably literally die trying. And his little brother’s trainer had left for his own timeline. He wished he would have spent more time training underneath his tutelage more than just on the few rare occasions he had when visiting his brother.

“Be prepared for your first training sessions at dawn.  _ With Nappa.” _

Raditz gulped.  _ Nappa!? _ He really would prefer not to, but if it meant he could be with the eldest son of the King, then he would do it. Although the smirk sent his way from the bald one, he had to hold back a shudder. He couldn’t show his worry to him. The bald Saiyan could  _ smell weakness _ . He was sure of it!

“I look forward to it, cub of Bardock,” one side of his mouth went up into a crooked grin.

Raditz waited until Nappa and the others were out of sight before untucking his now poofed out tail from between his legs. Just why!? Why did it have to be Nappa!?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^. I'd love to hear what you think of what went on in this...


	10. Danger is Upon Thee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-con warning ahead. If you'd prefer to skip it go to the horizontal line that are below the words beginning with Nappa bowed again, though there are still hints of that after, but nothing explicit.

Raditz  _ did not _ like this. Not one bit as he got dressed in his armor for the morning. If he didn’t get there on time he just knew that the bald elite would bring that news back to the King. He’d heard enough horror stories involving Nappa that his tail was bushed up around his waist.

He would have preferred to sleep in. It was supposed to be his one day off to spend with his family at their shop. He’d rather have a butcher knife thrown at him for stealing from Gine’s part of the shop than deal with Nappa.

The guy was only nice to the royals. Well those with the bloodline thereof. His little brother could probably beat Nappa up. Raditz himself?  _ No way. _ But he  _ had _ to get stronger. The King himself demanded it, if Raditz was to become mated to the Crown Prince. If only Raditz had been born with at least a first class level of power, or if the crown prince had not been born into the royal family.

He wasn’t sure he could do this. He wasn’t Kakarot. That brother of his lived and breathed training more than most Saiyans he knew, except for the crown prince himself. His little brother was a better match for him. Just the thought had his shoulders droop for a moment.

But, Vegeta had been willing to fight his own source to make him his mate. Remembering that gave him a bit of courage and hope as he rolled his shoulders and took a deep and calming breath.

At the end of the hall he stared at the door. Beyond it his fate would be sealed. He’d either die today, or get stronger and have to do this all over again tomorrow. For every tomorrow until he had gained in power. If he could match Nappa, then he would be seen as worthy. Better yet if he could surpass him. 

Lifting his hand he swung the door open and walked into the room. In the middle stood the bald behemoth with his back to the door.

Nappa turned around and their eyes locked. 

Raditz felt a chill go down his spine at the narrowed eye’d gaze. But what was worse was the way one corner of that mouth rose along with part of that hideous mustache. The guy could  _ not _ pull it off. But that little flash of canine, that  _ smirk. _ Something was off about it.

The older Saiyan didn’t even say anything as he charged at Raditz.

Raditz didn’t have time to move fast enough. As he tried to dodge the oncoming hit, Nappa used one of his feet to slam into the long haired Saiyan’s shin. 

Raditz grit his teeth, not wanting to let out the wail of pain. Had Nappa broken one of his bones? They’d barely even gotten started! But then this asshole wasn’t known for going easy. Not on  _ anyone. _

And then he felt the knuckled smash against his jaw and nose.

All he could taste was blood.

Raditz jumped back and shook his head. He glared at the beast even as inside he felt like running as Nappa advanced.

“You’re pathetic. How could the prince want third class trash like you?”

Raditz lifted his hands and leaped forward, trying to get a hit. But Nappa grabbed him by the wrists and twisted until Raditz gasped in pain.

Nappa cackled. “Oh, I do so love  _ that sound.  _ Get’s me real hard.” The bald Saiyan held Raditz’ by his wrists with one hand while undoing the bottom portion of his training uniform.

Raditz’s eyes widened as the fucker’s cock sprang free and slapped him in the face.

“What the fuck, Nappa!?” He tried wrenching his wrists free. Better a broken bone than whatever Nappa had planned. This was supposed to be training, not…  _ not a battle for a fuck. _

Nappa, now with his second hand free, he wrapped it around Raditz’s neck and gave a little squeeze. Enough to make it difficult for the long haired Saiyan to breathe.

“Open up and suck it, or I’ll blast a new hole in you to fuck.” He sneered at him while he forced Raditz’s mouth open as he tried to drag in air.

“That’s right, just like that. And if you bite, don’t think I won’t tear your ass open.”

How was he going to get out of this!? Raditz thought as he felt the bald one’s cock head push into his mouth. He gagged as the older Saiyan thrust down his throat without warning.

Raditz coughed and Nappa grabbed a fistful of his hair.

“Swallow bitch.”

He wanted to slam his head against Nappa’s and run out of there. But the training session was for a set time. If only they hadn’t been alone one-on-one there.

Nappa groaned as he thrust in and out of Raditz’s mouth. “Ahh, so good. Bet your pussy would feel even better. Hot and tight.”

He tried to shake his head, but with Nappa holding him in place by the hair and with the huge dick in his mouth he couldn’t.

Raditz prayed to the goddess that Nappa didn’t do anything with what he was thinking about. This;  _ this _ was bad enough.  _ Humiliating enough! _ How was he supposed to protect himself around this much stronger Saiyan when he was forced to be trained by him!? What would he say to the prince of his heart? Was this all in the King’s plan, he wondered? If it was, even if he had to suffer this kind of humiliation, he’d somehow get through it. For  _ his Vegeta. _

Nappa’s movements became more frantic and Raditz tried to pull back only for Nappa to hold onto his head harder. 

Raditz nearly gagged as the older Saiyan thrust his dick down his throat. In order not to choke he had to swallow around his nasty old cock. If only it were Vegeta’s, or Kakarot’s. Basically anyone in his pack, even if they got a bit rough. At least they cared about him. This monster just wanted to get off.

His eyes rounded when Nappa growled out and he felt him cum down his throat. He wanted to spit it all up, but when Nappa removed his dick from his mouth he slapped a hand over Raditz’s mouth.

“Swallow it all, or I’ll tear off your dick. You don’t need one for me to fuck you.”

Raditz shuddered at the imagery and swallowed with some difficulty. The back of his eyes stang. He didn’t want to have his dick torn off. That sounded painful. He liked having his cock attached. Prince Vegeta  _ enjoyed _ his natural latcher dick. He didn’t want to disappoint his prince, even if he felt like letting Nappa do this to him was disappointing Vegeta. But Raditz just wasn’t strong enough to go head-to-head with Nappa and defeat the brute.

Once he’d swallowed every last drop, only then did Nappa let him go.

But as Raditz went to move back, Nappa kneed him in the gut and then used his hands together to knock him down flat on the floor of the training room.

Nappa leaned over him, grabbing hold of Raditz’s hair and tugging on it till Raditz’s head was as far back as it would go. His throat completely exposed with the toe of one of Nappa’s boots against the base.

“If you even speak one word of this to anyone, Raditz, I  _ will _ tear you a new one. Possibly  _ more _ than one new one. I love to hear them scream and I bet you’d make such a delicious sound as I fucked you till your last breath.”

Raditz shuddered, his eyes widened. “I-I-I won’t say anything!” Nappa was too strong for him to best. He just hoped that one day, Nappa would be on the receiving end from someone just as twisted if not more so than him. That or someone just looking for revenge against the vile Saiyan. Until then he’d just have to suffer through.

“Now get up. Your training has only just begun.”

Nappa expected him to just get up and fight? Like  _ nothing _ happened? The man truly was a monster. And he wasn’t even in his Oozaru form either.

He watched as the bald one got redressed in his armor. Not that he needed it when facing against Raditz. The gap between there power levels was so far, Raditz wondered if he’d ever narrow the gap. The Crown Prince and Raditz’s own brother had power levels beyond anyone here, especially in that Super Saiyan form they’d both achieved.

Gritting his teeth through the nasty taste of Nappa’s cum, just what did that Saiyan eat anyway, and the metallic taste of his own blood he charged.

Nappa dodged his attack with ease only to kick Raditz in the back and send him flying at the wall of the training room.

It fucking hurt! But he wasn’t going to give up. He wasn’t going to stop. He had a goal to reach, even if he wasn’t sure he could ever make it. At least the bald one hadn’t out right killed him. That one was messing with him. Raditz didn’t think he was kidding though. Not about  _ anything. _ There was no way he could tell anyone. Maybe not ever, if he didn’t surpass this monster's power level.

Raditz couldn’t trust him either. There were whispers of this foul being of the Saiyan race. He didn’t know what was truth and what was fiction. But he was starting to believe the rumors, especially after some Saiyans had disappeared. Maybe they hadn’t just left the planet, or died in battle.

If Nappa could force him to suck him off, what else was he capable of? Just letting his mind wander however got him into trouble as Nappa punched him square in the face, knocking the long haired Saiyan out.

Nappa smirked.

Just then Prince Vegeta came in. “Raditz!” He looked from the fallen Saiyan to Nappa. “If you’ve killed him, Nappa.”

“He’s still breathing, your highness,” he knelt on one knee and bowed.

“Damn it. Get him in a healing tank.  _ NOW!” _

“Yes your highness.” It looked like Nappa’s fun would have to wait for another day as he lifted the third class up and took him to the healing tanks with the crown prince trailing behind him.

Nappa placed the long haired Saiyan in a tank next to his younger brothers.

Kakarot blinked.

“Has he been asleep all this time, Prince Vegeta?”

“No. The idiot woke up and thought bursting one of the tanks to get out was a good idea. But getting the glass stuck wasn’t fun for him. The medics had a hell of a time getting him to calm down. I had to call Bardock here so we could get them out before they got any deeper and cut into a vital artery.”

“So, he missed the ceremony to declare him as an Elite?”

“Super Elite and no. The King decided it was best to do it by the light of the moon. He wants Kakarot and I to continue with the ritual by going on a hunt.”

Nappa nodded. “And you are quite sure you wish to be with this… Kakarot? Born a third class?”

“Do not forget his older counterpart saved this planet. He may not be as strong as  _ that _ version of himself, but he will get there. As shall I.”

“Then what need have you for this one,” Nappa thumbed at the passed out Raditz. He’d already had a taste of what he could do with him and if the prince changed his mind, Nappa could have a little pet.

The prince glowered at him. “What business is that of yours?” He growled, the tip of his tail lashed at his waist.

Nappa bowed again. “None your highness. I was but curious.” He was just glad the stench of their blood - or rather Raditz’s blood - was too thick for the prince to realize what else had taken place.

* * *

Kakarot turned to stare at his brother in the other tank. His eyes rounded at the sight of him. So beaten up. The training had to be brutal, but he didn’t think they were training him all that great. There were other ways to gain in power than sheer brutality, but with the mouthpiece from the tank on he couldn’t speak.

His tail lashed to and fro behind him as he grew agitated that his big brother had gotten hurt. Even though he knew it could have happened during any old spar. Maybe it was just because he was having a bad couple of days. First he got rejected by Sensei. Then he was challenged by Vegeta, the crown prince, to become one of his breeding mates. The same prince who always seemed to have it out for him even though Kakarot had tried to befriend him more than once. And all because it meant that the King would allow him and Raditz to become mates as long as Kakarot was a part of that.

He placed one flat palm against the glass of the tank and stared at Raditz. At least he was alive. It didn’t look as though he’d managed to get one hit on his opponent. The gap between them was too big. If only Sensei were still there maybe he could have helped!

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. The salty liquid joined with the rest of the liquid in the healing tank.

Just because he was stronger than all but one of the Saiyan race didn’t keep his family from getting hurt. He never wanted them to get hurt. But if they wanted to spar that wasn’t something he could stop. But fighting someone so much stronger, Raditz should have begun with someone only a few hundred stronger than him, not thousands.

He blinked again as he heard the sound of the liquid drain into another part so that it would be saved for another. He stepped out after the mouth piece was removed and stared down at the prince.

This was the Saiyan who had defeated him in a battle that Kakarot had lost. He was to become the crown prince’s mate. There was no way to get out of it, was there? If only Vegeta cared about Kakarot like he Kakarot toward him he wouldn’t feel so down trodden.

Vegeta stared up into his eyes. Saying nothing for several long moments.

Nappa glanced between the pair. If he tried to touch Kakarot he might lose his dick since he had proven a near match to the crown prince’s own power. The third class were just holes to fuck, but this one wouldn’t be considered third class by the end of the night. He also didn’t seem as much of a pushover as his brother Raditz either.

Finally, the prince spoke. “At dusk we hunt. Then after we meet my source and the rest of my circle before all the kingdom currently present. Your new status will be announced and so shall our upcoming mating. I only hope Raditz is healed enough by then to attend.”

Kakarot saw the way the prince looked at his brother and felt his chest grow tight. Why couldn’t he look at  _ him _ like that? Although he was stronger than Raditz, it was clear to him that he was just an afterthought. But Vegeta had defeated him and as their laws and traditions decreed, he would become the mate of the crown prince.

“I’m going ta stay here with Raditz till he wakes up,” he declared.

Vegeta and Nappa frowned.

Nappa didn’t want anyone to find out what he’d done. That would mean his fun being taken away. Or even the wrath of the crown prince as he had declared Raditz to be his. The long haired Saiyan might not say anything, but if there was even a hint of the scent of sex there might be a problem. He couldn’t rely on blood and the healing tank to take the scent away.

Vegeta shook his head. “No, Kakarot, you will come with me. You need to be fitted for a new battle outfit befitting your new station.” Then the prince walked closer to Kakarot and placed a hand on his back and swept it down to squeeze his ass.

Kakarot gasped. “Vegeta!”

Nappa growled, “ _ Prince _ Vegeta.”

Vegeta chuckled. “He is to be my mate. He may call me Vegeta.”

“He’s not your mate,  _ yet.” _

“Hmmn, true. I’m sure I can teach him a lesson in my playroom.”

“Playroom? Isn’t tha’ ferr cubs?” Kakarot blinked at him.

“Not  _ that _ kind of playroom.”

Nappa snickered. “What kind of punishment do you have in mind?” If he couldn’t participate, or dole out punishment himself he’d love to watch. But he couldn’t, not if he wanted to make sure his scent didn’t linger long on Raditz. Their games had only just begun and it had been awhile since he’d had any fun. Not since he’d gotten to mess up Turles the time before last he’d been here. Too bad he hadn’t caught him the last time before he left the planet. Yet again.

Kakarot’s face pale and then red as he spluttered, “Wh-wh-what!?”

“You are to be my mate, Kakarot. We should get better acquainted with each other before your next heat.”

Nappa had not been at the coming of age ceremony for Raditz and Kakarot. He’d been too wrapped up in the younger prince and the King’s discussion. He was more than certain now that the younger prince had just been a distraction for the elder prince to be at Raditz’s ceremony. The young prince was more devious than he was given credit for.

Vegeta grabbed onto one of Kakarot’s hands and tugged him down the hallway toward a set of spiraling stairs that led up to another level of the palace.

Nappa knew what would get the stench of cum off of Raditz if it remained. Berries. Or that awful stinky fruit. If he made him eat that it would just annoy the prince and he wouldn’t want to be kissing Raditz then. He just had to wait for the weakling to heal a bit more before shoving that down his gullet.

Kakarot stared down where the prince was holding onto his hand. There had been a time where he’d longed for this. In friendship. Before he’d reached the stage of initiation and wanted more. From his own older counterpart though he’d not known that was who the Super Saiyan was at the time, and of Vegeta, Crown Prince of All Saiyans.

But, Vegeta loved Raditz. How could he love him to? He was just standing in the way. But Vegeta had not allowed him to return to Earth. All because he wanted to make Raditz his mate.

Vegeta once they arrived at their destination pushed open his door and flung Kakarot inside.

The taller of the two gazed around, eyes wide at the plush decor. There was some weird thing attached to the end of a canopy bed in the shape of an X.

On one wall hung paddles.

“This room has until now just been aesthetic. But now, I believe I may have a use for it other than to just stare at it. But I doubt you’re ready for what I have in mind.”

Kakakrot gulped. What was the prince intending to do to him now? 

Curse his body for showing even the smallest twitch of interest.

Vegeta pushed him down on the pelts, his tail swished behind him. “Be a good Saiyan for your prince and strip.”

The prince leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kakarot’s neck where he dragged his tongue.

Kakarot shivered beneath him. How could he be so aroused despite everything!?

He longed to touch him as he was being touched by him. Didn’t he want to do these things with Raditz and not him?

“Why are you doing this?” He growled out even as his fingers worked on removing the upper part of his armor. He would have preferred to wear his gi, but he was on Vegetasei. But his gi had more room to breathe.

Vegeta took hold of one of his hands and placed it over his still clothed cock. “Can’t you  _ feel _ why, Kakarot?”

He glanced away from those deep fathomless eyes. “You’d rather be with Raditz right now.”

“Kakarot! Look at me you fool.” The prince forced him to turn his gaze so that their eyes met yet again.

“I love Raditz. Yes. For a long time. But you are desirable in your own way Kakarot.”

“But, you don’t love me.”

“Stop thinking in those terms. It’s not like you love me either!”

He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip as he tossed his battle armor aside. “Jist get this o’er with.”

Vegeta stilled above him having divested of his own royal garb. Both of them naked as the day they were born.

“Kakarot?”

He stared up into narrowed eyes. Watched as the prince’s eyes widened.

“Do you… _ love _ me, Kakarot?”

“Wha’ does it matter?”

Vegeta brushed his fingers through Kakarot’s wild locks. “Just because I don’t feel that way toward you doesn’t mean there isn’t a chance, Kakarot. I do…  _ care _ .” Which the shorter Saiyan had trouble admitting.

“Ya… care?” Kakarot found it difficult to wrap his head around considering that the other had taken away his choice. But then he’d tried the same thing on his counterpart from an alternate future timeline. Except he’d needed no incentive like the crown prince had gotten for choosing him as one of his mates.

Vegeta lowered his hand to stroke Kakarot’s cock. Heard the younger Saiyan gasp out a moan and buck into his tight fist. Words were getting them nowhere and he was already hard and dripping precum.

His other hand moved between Kakarot’s legs where his fingers brushed against his pussy.

“Ah! Ve-Ve-Vegeta!”

Vegeta smirked as he made the other ascended Saiyan cry out such beautiful sounds. 

He lowered his head to swipe his tongue down from the base of Kakarot’s neck to one of his nipples. He pressed the flat of his tongue against the younger Saiyan’s pebbled tit.

Beneath him, Kakarot arched his body as if seeking  _ more. _

He wished Raditz was there to enjoy this with them. And yet he thought that Kakarot needed a bit of one-on-one time with his prince.

Dipping his fingers into the moist heat of Kakarot he heard him cry out his pleasure. He flicked his tongue once more against his nipple before moving his head to do the same to the other.

Kakarot’s hands had moved. One gripped the back of Vegeta’s head as he held him to his chest as he gasped and moaned. His other hand moved down to squeeze one of Vegeta’s ass cheeks.

“P-please…,” Kakarot shuddered as Vegeta’s fingers rubbed against one of those bundles of nerves that sent him wild and bucking up. He wanted those fingers in him deeper than they could possibly reach.

Vegeta nipped his nipple and Kakarot whimpered at the slight pain. It felt so good.

Lifting his head, the prince grinned down at Kakarot. “Such a beautiful sight. And the sounds you make, fuck, I’m so hard I can’t wait till I’m balls deep inside your dripping pussy.”

His face flushed at the words the prince spoke but he could form no words. Only nodded his head with a pleading moan. His tail unfurled and brushed up and down Vegeta’s back.

“Not quite what I had planned. Certainly not a punishment,” Vegeta mused as he pulled Kakarot’s legs apart and over his knees. He watched the expression of the taller Saiyan as he thrust forward into him.

“Ahn! Vegeta!” Kakarot cried out and wrapped his legs around the prince’s waist.

“You crave this, don’t you, Kakarot?” He rolled his hips forward and Kakarot’s body arched. The one beneath him was so sensitive. How could he let anyone else touch him? He didn’t even want to let any of Kakarot’s circle get the chance anymore. Expect Raditz since he was supposed to be his mate too. 

Kakarot groaned, “Please jist fuck me Vegeta an’ stop askin’ questions!” He flipped them over so that the taller of the two straddled Vegeta’s waist.

Not that the prince was about to complain, he’d just have to punish him properly later. He was feeling too good right then as he grasped hold of Kakarot’s waist to lift him up and then bring him back down on his cock.

Kakarot’s head tilted back as he cried out in pleasure. He used his knees on either side of Vegeta to lifted himself up and down, but the prince held him so tight and moved so fast that he couldn’t think. He certainly couldn’t speak other than to let out embarrassing sounds that he couldn’t hold back.

His hands traveled through his hair and then down to his nipples as his cock slapped against Vegeta’s abdomen.

The prince had never thought he’d ever want to watch another Saiyan swell with his cub. And he had no doubt his source wished the two of them to bring new life to the royal lineage. But Kakarot was not a latcher. Nor was Vegeta himself, but there was still time to become one. Their race lived a long time. He just had to keep himself and his mates alive till they could become a true circle, where Raditz didn’t have to prove himself and where Kakarot felt more secure.

Vegeta growled. “For you, I’ll become a latcher, my Kakarot.” He thrust as deep as he could, knowing he couldn’t give Kakarot what he needed during his next heat. He wanted to claim and be claimed by them both.

Powering to Super Saiyan the younger of the two gasped. 

“Ya feel bigger’n before Vegeta.” Kakarot managed to get out before he too ascended and Vegeta stood, his dick still buried in Kakarot’s wet heat.

Vegeta pushed Kakarot up against the wall with the tallers legs still wrapped around him. He fucked up into him, holding him there.

He bounced his lover up and down as they both neared their climax.

Kakarot moaned against Vegeta’s ear before nipping the lobe sending the prince over the edge.

The two panted, sweat beading their brows as Vegeta shot his load into Kakarot’s pussy and Kakarot’s cock rubbed against Vegeta’s abdomen.

Soon, Saiyan with his legs wrapped around the crown prince came, painting Vegeta’s abdomen with white. He felt Kakarot tighten around him and then felt his cum mingle with his own as the product of their coupling dripped from Kakarot down Vegeta’s cock.

The prince pulled the other ascended Saiyan off of him and placed him down upon the pelts.

Vegeta brushed his fingers through where Kakarot had coated him in his seed. He lifted his fingers to Kakarot’s mouth and smeared it over his lips before placing his own lips against Kakarot’s.

Dark eyes widened and then fluttered to a close as Kakarot’s mouth parted for Vegeta and they tasted cum.

He was determined now to not let either of Bardock’s cubs, Raditz or Kakarot, get away from him. They were his, even if none had been marked.

“Rest now, Kakarot. When we wake I’ll have the servants prepare a bath for us.” It would just be a small bucket of water. They could just lick each other clean, but a little water never hurt, but they had to use it sparingly. But tonight was special, for Kakarot and even himself. Now that they had ascended to the state of Super Saiyan.

“Nnn… Vegeta.”

“What, Kakarot?”

“Would ya really… want ta become a latcher? Ya dun have ta.”

“I don’t have to, no. But,” he brushed his hand over Kakarot’s stomach, “I can’t help but imagine what you’d look like heavy with my cub.”

Kakarot stared at him, eyes wide and face flushed before closing his eyes with a sigh.

Perhaps he didn’t believe him. But Vegeta would show him. Just as Raditz was proving to Vegeta how much he truly wished to be with his prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	11. Saiyans Wild

Vegeta turned to Kakarot as the sky grew dark. Dark enough to see the first couple of stars light the sky. Although it wouldn’t stay dark for long, not when their planet had two suns.

“Let’s go, Kakarot. It’s time for our hunt.” He only wished Raditz was hunting with them both, but he was still in the healing tanks. Perhaps by the time they had chased down their prey he would meet them both at the ceremony his source had decided upon.

Kakarot asked, “Do ya know if there’s somethin’ fer me ta wear, Vegeta?” He glanced at his torn clothes from earlier that day. 

“I’m sure you’ll be given new attire during the ceremony, Kakarot.” Soon both his mates - though none had yet bitten the other - would be wearing clothing like the royal consorts that they were. Not running around in next to nothing, or nothing at all. Even if it was what most of their planets people did.

Vegeta wondered how both Raditz and Kakarot would look in the royal colors with the crest.

Kakarot blinked. “I dunno. On earth ya’d get inta trouble if ya didn’t have clothes on. ‘Cept fer cubs.”

Vegeta huffed, his tail lashed once and then circled around his waist again. “You’re a Saiyan, Kakarot. You’re on Vegetasei now, not that mudball.”

“Vegeta!” Kakarot frowned at him.

He smirked, “Now let’s go sharpen our claws. I know the perfect spot to find some prey.”

The crown prince led the taller Saiyan some distance from the royal courtyard to one of the few slightly denser small copses of short desert trees. 

He watched as Kakarot’s nose twitched. “You can smell our prey, can’t you?” He whispered low, not wanting to alert their quarry to their presence.

The younger of the two nodded.

“You stay here Kakarot. I will drive the beast to you and then you slice it’s throat.”

The end of Kakarot’s tail twitched. Vegeta smirked and turned. He climbed into the trees and with all four of his limbs moved from one to the next. Above the trail left behind by the prey they’d caught the scent of.

When the scent grew stronger, Vegeta stilled above. His eyes narrowed and he glanced around the forest floor below. Not that it would have been considered any kind of forest anywhere else, like on Earth, but on Vegetasei it was one of the largest they had.

His canines flashed as he spotted his target. A large bovine-like beast with six legs, a set of horns  _ and _ a set of tusks. It’s tail like that of lions. It’s mane matched though it’s snout was more like a tapir’s. That was where one of it’s two mouths were located. The other on its throat where it kept it’s venom. Venom to the creature's prey, but a delicious addition to a special drink for Saiyans.

Vegeta could see it was an older one. Moreso because it was on it’s own and not with a herd. It’s size and length of its tusks also told a story.

With a growl he leaped from the trees down onto it’s back and took it by its horns. The creature was strong and ran in the direction the prince had intended. Toward Kakarot who had hunkered down behind a shrub.

Out from the shrub Kakarot leaped, his sharpened claws catching the running beast at the jugular as it ran by him. Vegeta pulled on its horns and turned it around. Now weakened by the strike and yet still drawing breath it wobbled in its panicked flight. Only for Kakarot to drag his talons against the other side of its throat.

Vegeta jumped off and rolled across the ground before he stood. Sweat beaded his brow.

His cock twitched at the sight of Kakarot licking his blood drenched talons. But they didn’t have time as the ceremony was to begin shortly.

They both glanced at the creature.

“Do ya think it’s enough, Vegeta?”

“We are not the only ones bringing something, Kakarot. Though this  _ was _ to kill two birds with one stone.”

Kakarot blinked, “Eh?”

Vegeta wondered how Kakarot would look bathed in the blood of their prey or enemies. Just waiting to be licked clean. The prince scowled and turned.

“We better hurry, Kakarot. You do  _ not _ want to keep the King waiting.”

The two hefted their catch over their shoulders and flew together toward where King Vegeta was gathering everyone outside the palace.

  
King Vegeta stood up and everyone in the area knelt before him. Including his own sons. Seeing this, Kakarot was quick to follow suit.

Vegeta had seen that Kakarot’s circle was already present and that some of the palace servants already had spit roasts going with smaller game.

The King smirked. “I see my son has brought quite a prize with him. Or should I say  _ two prizes?” _

Vegeta and Kakarot glanced at each other before lifting their heads to gaze up at the King on his outdoor throne that was carried by four of the palace’s guardsmen.

The King glanced in Bardock’s direction and then back at Kakarot. “Kakarot takes a great deal after Bardock in appearance. Perhaps in other areas too.”

Those gathered for the ceremony were silent as the King stood and lifted his hand. Fingers outstretched as he made a declaration.

“Tonight we celebrate  _ two _ Saiyans who have reached the level of  _ Super Saiyan. _ My son Crown Prince Vegeta and his soon-to-be mate, Kakarot, cub of Bardock.”

The King glanced around at the Saiyans of Vegetasei before lowering his hand. He walked up to both the crown prince and Kakarot. He placed a hand on a shoulder of each one.

“These two have reached a status beyond that of Elite.  _ They _ are the first to join the new rank of  _ Super Elite. _ Only I, myself, stand above them. While not in the levels of their power, but as the King of Vegetasei.”

There were many who clapped at this, some more reluctant than others perhaps, but to refrain might single them out.

King Vegeta nodded and then turned back to sit. “Let the feast begin,” he tilted his head and someone rang a loud gong.

Prince Vegeta looked to Kakarot and saw him blink. 

Kakarot whispered, “Is it jist me, or is yer source starin’ at me?”

The eldest prince of Vegetasei should have seen this coming. Kakarot looked enough like Bardock to have garnered the King’s attention, but because Vegeta’s lover was also quite strong compared to almost everyone of their race, the King was even more enthralled. 

There was little to be done about that. Saiyans enjoyed sex and they’d be a part of both their parents circles. Yet Vegeta abhorred the idea of sharing his lovers with anyone else. He was royalty, no one should touch what was his. But then he wasn’t the King and his brother was also royalty. It looked like he might have to share Kakarot from time to time not only with Kakarot’s pack, but with his own source. Not that he hadn’t himself enjoyed family bonding with his family members. He knew he was being selfish. Perhaps he wouldn’t feel so irritated if his source hadn’t mentioned what he had. No one else was going to give Kakarot cubs.

Kakarot stared at Vegeta and asked, “Ya okay there, Vegeta?” He pulled Vegeta up and the crown prince growled.

Gine ran up to Kakarot and wrapped his arms around the taller Saiyan. “I’m so happy for you, Kakarot.”

Toma stepped up next and ruffled Kakarot’s hair.

Bardock grinned and brushed a hand down Kakarot’s back and squeezed his ass. 

  
  
Kakarot blushed.

Raditz stood there staring at the King with Nappa at his left side.

  
  
Prince Vegeta quirked a brow. “How long have you been here Raditz?”

“I got here just as ya were being given yer new status.”

“Ah. At least you made it, but you should have come to stand with us.”

“I was going to, but, I yer source glared at me. I don’t think he wanted me ta be there.”

  
  
The elder prince of Vegetasei growled and turned to glare at his source. The King wasn’t it making easy for Raditz, but he was also annoying Vegeta by not at least allowing him to stand beside Vegeta despite Raditz putting up with all the obstacles tossed in his way.

Raditz gulped and looked away from where the King and Nappa were.

Kakarot’s brows furrowed. “What’s wrong, Raditz?”

“N-nothing. What makes ya think somethin’s wrong?”

Kakarot sighed and placed his head against his elder brother's shoulder and tried a calming purr.

Vegeta thought it was the difficult training with the King’s hostility heaped on top.

Bardock placed a hand on Raditz’s shoulder. “Com’on, let’s get some of th’ meat tha’ yer brother and the First Prince caught. No one’s gonna touch it till th’ Prince and th’ two of ya have had some.”

Kakarot grinned and Raditz managed one as well, even if it wobbled a little.

Vegeta moved toward the spitroast fire and tore off some of the meat. He split the intestines between Raditz and Kakarot. Then the heart. With a smirk he smeared his bloody hands over both their faces as the meat was not all the way cooked through. Not that it mattered. 

Kakarot frowned. “Vegeta!” His tail lashed behind him and then he tore into the offered morsel.

Raditz snickered and tore into the tender meat. The blood oozed down his chin and dripped onto his chest.

  
  
Vegeta bit into the organ he’d claimed for himself with his gaze upon Raditz and Kakarot.

  
  
All around them, the crown prince’s mates' family ate and other Saiyans traded for other kinds of meat to pair with their fruit and vegetable dishes.

* * *

Turles glared in the direction of Vegetasei. That eldest of the King  _ always _ got the things he wanted. Whereas those like Turles only got scraps, if even that. Which certainly led to trouble.

With a puffed out tail, the pirate turned to his crew. “Set sail.  _ Now. _ We are going to a dangerous place where none have as yet returned.”

His crew gulped.

“But Captain, if no one has returned, shouldn’t we leave well enough alone?”

Turles growled and jumped in front of the one who’d spoken. “You dare to question me?”

They lifted their hands. “S-s-sorry Captain.”

Turles smirked, “Ya’ll will have me. Whatever  _ weapon _ that place has, we’re going to steal it.” Maybe it could stand up against the royal family. He was tired of being chased away and under threat of death for one or two  _ tiny _ mistakes. And because of how he had come into existence. As if the latter were  _ his _ fault.

When the ship began to turn, he smirked and crossed his arms as the air whipped around him. It might not be the fruit he was after, or even a place to plant the seed. 

The tales of the ominous and oppressive power coming from that place, well, it just meant there was something there worth having. He just hoped it wasn’t some dark fairy tale told by cowards that had run from their crews instead of lost them to that place.

  
Turles had no idea how long it would take to get to the destination on the map he’d stolen from one of those weak pirates. If they’d been stronger, they wouldn’t have lost  _ any _ of the crew to whatever it was that was in that place.

The power, or whatever it was, would be his!

* * *

The King watched his people from his vantage point. “So, Nappa, how was the training session this morning?”

  
  
“I’m still surprised you’re allowing the union even with conditions, your majesty. Raditz is a weakling.”

“Oh, I know that. I still can’t believe my son would fall for a third class soldier.”

“Kakarot…”

“Nonsense. You have seen what his future counterpart is capable of. And we all witnessed first him and then my son ascend.”

Nappa nodded. “Yes, your highness.”

“My son can be rather  _ possessive _ which is strange for any Saiyan unless they have a pregnant mate. But as Kakarot will be a part of the family soon, I think I should get a chance to bond with him in the way families tend to.”

Nappa arched a brow. “Are you interested in him because of his power, or because he looks like Bardock?”

  
  
King Vegeta growled at Nappa and the bald Saiyan bowed his head.

The King knew that Nappa listened to no one outside the royal family. “I think the next time those two,” he grit his teeth, “or three,” he rolled his shoulders, “look like they’re about to engage each other in a romp, I should get to watch.” And better yet to participate. He had no interest in Raditz, but Kakarot, now there was a  _ true _ Saiyan. Even if he’d been born with a very weak power level.

  
“Could I join, your highness?”

The King glanced from Nappa to Raditz. He chuckled. “Do you really want to face down Vegeta and Kakarot, Nappa? I might get away with it as Vegeta’s source, but that boy has a more possessive streak than most Saiyans.”

Nappa’s brows drew together as he thought. “I wouldn’t want to upset the crown prince, my king.”

King Vegeta wasn’t too sure about that, considering the way the guard had his eyes on Raditz. Was it the hair, he wondered, or something else? He really did not see the appeal, but it was amusing to see someone of Nappa’s level interested in a third class that had not even reached second class level when his younger brother had reached far above any Saiyan alive. Other than the crown prince that was.

“It looks as if my son is trying to smear blood all over both of them. Perhaps I should send Kakarot and my son on a mission while Raditz stays behind for his training.”

Nappa blinked and then grinned. “What an excellent idea, your highness. Raditz will be less…  _ distracted _ with them off planet.”

“We do need some intel on the other icejin and who better than our secret weapons to find out and take on our enemies. In case the rest of the Cold Empire are headed here, even after all these years.”

* * *

Nappa couldn’t believe his luck. With Vegeta and Kakarot off planet, he’d get to have a lot more fun with Raditz. “Do you think they’d go without him?”

“They had better. Just because they’re starting their own little circle does not mean they can disobey their king. My son would not want to lose my approval of his joining with Raditz after all.”

“Right.” Nappa licked his lips as he looked back at the long haired Saiyan who he had plans for. He could hold back until the crown prince and Kakarot were off planet now that he knew about it.

The King nodded and then stood. Nappa watched him approach the trio that was surrounded by Bardock’s circle.

Behind him, a voice asked, “What are you looking at, Nappa?”

He whirled around and stared down at the second prince. “Ah, Prince Tarble, didn’t know you were here.”

“I’ve been here the whole time.” He pointed to a seat behind his source’s.

  
  
“Well, I was just thinking of morning. I still have to get up earlier than usual to fit in time to train Raditz.”

Tarble blinked and nodded. “I see. I do hope you’ll take care of my big brothers mates as you have always cared for I and my brother.”

Nappa felt sweat form between his brows. “I’ll be sure to take care of them, Prince Tarble,” but there were other ways to take care of them. He might not be able to play with Kakarot like he could Raditz, but he wasn’t about to tell this prince anything.

Tarble smiled and nodded to him before stepping in the direction his source had gone. 

He was a bit relieved when he saw the younger prince sit beside Gine.

* * *

The crown prince frowned at his source. What was the King up to now?

King Vegeta stroked his goatee. “Well, it appears you are all having a wonderful time. Mouths full of meat. Hands and canines dripping blood. Quite an arousing sight, right my sons?”

Prince Vegeta frowned, his tail ruffling. “My King…,” he gritted through his teeth.

  
  
“Now, now, son, this is just a part of our culture. One even you have enjoyed. And no one would want to be disloyal to their King, would they?”

  
  
His source had a point, but that didn’t mean he had to like it.

  
  
Bardock placed his leg of meat down and asked, “Whatcha after, your majesty?”

“As I missed my opportunity with you and have decided to gift my son with the precious gift that is Kakarot, I think I should still be able to fuck Kakarot.”

Bardock and Toma chuckled.

  
  
Gine frowned. Both Bardock and Toma hugged him before he said or did anything that would get him into trouble with their king.

Kakarot blinked and stared from Prince Vegeta to the King. His cheeks a light crimson.

The eldest prince’s tail still bristled as he set aside his food and stood. “What do you mean by this?” He growled. He was debating  _ again _ on challenging his source, just to keep  _ his _ Kakarot, or even  _ his _ Raditz from being touched by others. Although he knew having grown up knowing of their culture he couldn’t stop either one from having a romp with whomever they wanted to. He certainly wouldn’t stop from having sex with others when he felt like it, but he was royalty. They were not. But they were  _ his. _

King Vegeta raised his brows. “Are you about to challenge me, cub, for something that is so Saiyan?”

The younger of the two growled and whipped his tail back around his waist. He looked to Kakarot.

“Do you  _ want _ to be fucked by the King, Kakarot?”

“He’s th’ King, it’d be rude not ta, don’cha think?” He leaned up against the crown prince and purred and whispered into his ear. “I’ll still be yers, won’t I, at th’ end of th’ day?”

  
  
With a deep inhale of Kakarot’s scent he wanted to pounce on him.

  
  
Raditz walked up to them from where he’d been sitting and placed a hand on Vegeta’s shoulder.

  
  
The crown prince’s eyes widened and then he grinned. “Very well, my king, but while you are having fun with Kakarot, I shall be enjoying some time with Raditz.”

The King frowned for a moment, but he nodded. “Very well. I suppose it is only fair, and later tonight you’ll find out something important, even if it is not urgent this moment.”

The King took hold of Kakarot’s hand and pulled him back toward where he’d come from.

  
  
Gine growled, his own tail bristling. “Where’s he taking Kakarot?”

Bardock brushed his hand through Gine’s hair. “Calm down, Gine, he’s just gone back ta his seat, see? We can still see our cub, but until the King is done we can’t get too close. Ya know how th’ King can be?”

  
  
The younger prince looked from his source and Kakarot, to Bardock’s circle. He’d always been curious about them ever since he’d learned of his big brother’s interest in Raditz.

  
  
Unfurling his tail, Tarble asked, “Bardock, Toma, Gine, would you three like to join me while the King has Kakarot in his clutches?” He doubted his source would like these turn of events, but it wasn’t as if Tarble was going to become mated to any of them. He too would like to get a chance to enjoy a bit of a romp with those who were not a part of the royal family.

Bardock and his mates all blinked at the younger, smaller prince.

  
  
Toma whispered to Bardock, “You don’t think we’d get into trouble, do you?”

Gine was looking Tarble over.

  
  
Bardock patted Toma on the cheek. The twig in his mouth moved only a little as he spoke, “Ya think we’d get inta trouble when he has our youngest o’er there with ‘im? Ya think our Kakarot would let ‘im harm us? Pretty sure e’en I could take on our King if I had ta.”   


  
Tarble frowned at what he heard, but he didn’t disagree with it. As long as his source didn’t get too hurt.

  
  
Bardock himself dropped to his knees and asked, “Ya gonna stay covered, or ya gonna whip out yer dick, Prince Tarble?”

  
  
All of a sudden, the youngest prince worried about showing off his cock. He was small and he knew it. And this Saiyan was known far and wide as the greatest cock-sucker of them all.

  
  
Gine smiled and nuzzled his cheek against Tarble’s. “Don’t worry, Prince Tarble, Bardock’ll show you a good time.”

  
  
Toma had circled around behind the young prince and grinded his hard cock against Tarble’s still clothed ass.

  
  
Tarble felt his face heating up at all the attention.

  
  
Vegeta growled, “Come here, Raditz. Stop watching everyone else and fuck me, or I’ll open you up and do the fucking.”

  
  
Tarble chuckled at hearing that and saw the wide eyed look of Raditz who turned to Tarble’s elder brother.

“I’m sorry, Vegeta, but they all look so good and I didn’t expect yer brother ta be over there gettin’ sexed up by my pack.”

  
  
“Neither did I, but you’d better be paying attention to me, Raditz.”

  
  
Raditz pushed Vegeta to the ground and his mouth covered the elder prince’s.

The long haired Saiyans hands rucked up beneath the prince’s top. His fingers found the shorter Saiyan’s nipples and tweaked them as his tongue delved into Vegeta’s mouth.

  
  
Beneath Raditz, the elder prince growled out a moan. His tail moved from around his waist to twine around Raditz’s own.

  
  
The younger prince felt his face grow warm and his cock hard at the sight. Not to mention the grinding of Toma’s large cock against his ass.

Bardock grinned and setting his twig aside, pulled down Tarble’s bottoms and swallowed his cock down. Tarble was just glad he hadn’t made a comment about his small size.

  
  
Gine himself moved behind Bardock and knelt, his hands stroking down Bardock’s back. And lower still. Fingers moved between Bardock’s thighs. Fingers brushed against the scarred Saiyan’s breeder.

  
  
Bardock groaned around Tarble’s cock, causing a vibration that had the Tarble moaning.

  
  
Behind the second prince, Toma had bared his ass and knelt behind him. Tarble felt a tongue against his tail gland and gasped.

  
Tarble wasn’t sure how he was still standing. Although it might have had something to do with Toma and Bardock both holding him up. Obviously his elder brother was too involved with Raditz and his source with Kakarot. Otherwise he wasn’t sure either would have been fine with him taking off to have fun with Bardock’s pack.

  
  
The younger prince shuddered as someone’s fingers brushed over his pussy wet with arousal.

  
  
He glanced toward his brother and blinked at the sight of him being thrust into by Raditz. He could see his brother's nails raking down Raditz’s back and leaving a trail of blood.

  
  
Tarble, before he could look in the direction of his source and Kakarot shuddered as he felt those fingers thrust into him. Fuck he wanted so much more than just that. Just as he thought it, those fingers moved and then he felt someone’s cockhead teasing his entrance.

  
  
Bardock gulped down Tarble's seed. Popping his mouth off of the second born prince’s cock, he licked his lips and turned around to capture Gine’s lips with his own.

Prince Tarble grabbed hold of Bardock’s shoulders and leaned down over the kneeling Saiyan as Toma thrust into him. 

  
  
Bardock broke the kiss with Gine and grinned. “Look at Raditz o’er there, Gine.”

  
  
“What about Kakarot?”

  
  
“Kinda hard ta see ‘im when th’ rest of those gathered are watchin’.”

* * *

Kakarot wasn’t sure what to do now that he was in the lap of the King. While Kakarot himself was now a Super Elite because he could transform into a Super Saiyan, this was still the King of Vegetasei. Someone that could order anyone banished, or dead. Also the Saiyan who’d forced Prince Vegeta into fighting to make Kakarot his mate.

“You look tense, Kakarot,” the King smirked and brushed a hand through the younger Saiyan’s spiky locks.

“Why did ya wanna have me here?”

“Hmmn, this is my seat and you are a very lovely Saiyan. My son is lucky to have you.” The King caressed Kakarot’s cheek in hand and then stroked his fingers down the base of his throat. “And now that he has had a taste of you, as well as the circle you were born into, as you’ll be a part of my family soon, I thought it was time to have a sample.”

  
  
Kakarot felt his own face heat at the words and wondered where the King’s own mates were. Because he certainly had not seen them at the ceremony and he wondered if that was usual or not.

The King whispered into his ear, “Now, remove your lower attire, so I can sink my cock into your pussy.”

Kakarot felt his face getting hotter at that, but his cock twitched in interest. This may not have been a Saiyan he’d fallen for, but just like any other member of his race, he had a wild libido. He just hoped the eldest prince didn’t get upset.

With a little maneuvering he managed to remove his leggings and sat back down. Which is when he discovered that the King had tugged his cock out from the confines of the cloth he wore.

He wished he could turn around and watch his family, but even turning his head he could see there were too many other Saiyans in the way of a direct view.

King Vegeta took hold of Kakarot’s hips. “Now, Kakarot, get ready for your King.”

He shivered at the voice next to his ear. And the way the whiskers of the man's goatee tickled. He really hoped that the crown prince never grew one out. In part because the first prince looked a lot like his source already and because he preferred the feel of smooth skin to this.

Moving a hand underneath him, Kakarot took hold of the king’s hardness and shifted his own body until the head of the cock was nudging against his breeder.

“You’re already so wet, Kakarot,” the King growled low near the younger Saiyans ear. Kakarot had to admit he had a sexy voice when he was speaking so low. But he couldn’t place his arousal on just the King’s voice. He’d already been aroused earlier by  _ Prince Vegeta. _ Their hunt. Being around members of his pack. The meal. The scents of sex all around.

  
  
Kakarot, gazed into the King’s eyes and grinned as he sank down on the royal Saiyans cock.

  
  
The King growled and swiped his tongue from Kakarot’s earlobe to his shoulder just above the strap there holding his top up.

  
  
Kakarot’s eyes fluttered closed as he bit his lower lip and tossed his head back. Which exposed his throat as the King helped him to lift up before sinking back down on his cock.

With one hand the younger Saiyan held the King’s shoulder. With the other he moved his hand up underneath the top he wore. Where he twisted and pinched and tugged at one of his nipples.

  
  
The King watched with avid interest, which Kakarot saw when he opened one eye just a little.

  
  
Kakarot squeezed around the King’s cock, earning him a moan of pleasure. The younger of the two rolled his hips and shuddered as it caused the King’s cock to press against a spot within that brought indescribable pleasure.

  
  
The two were growling their moans as Kakarot continued to ride the King’s lap.

  
  
King Vegeta had some rather good control as the royal Saiyan pulled out half way as he came. Kakarot himself moaned and came on the royal’s cock.

  
  
The two panted for breath a moment.

The King smirked. “You really are a prize, Kakarot,” he tilted the younger Saiyan’s head back. “If my son can’t handle you, you can always come to me.”

Kakarot felt his face heating. He murmured, “Thank you, King Vegeta.” This was not one of the Saiyan’s who had stolen even a part of his heart. But he was not about to insult the King, or Prince Vegeta’s source for that matter.

  
  
King Vegeta glanced to his side, “Don’t you think he’s a lovely Saiyan, Nappa?”

  
  
Nappa licked his lips and grinned. “He and you certainly made quite a sight. Everyone who could get close enough had their eyes on you both. And now look at them going at it.” The large bald Saiyan looked over the crowd, but his eyes were drawn beyond them to a particular long haired Saiyan who was just pulling out of the Crown Prince.

Kakarot moved off of the King’s lap and pulled up his bottoms. His face heated up as cum leaped from his breeder. Well there was another reason not to wear clothes, but since it had been for the ceremony he wasn’t sure he was supposed to take it off or not.

  
  
“You may return to your circle now, Kakarot.”

  
  
He bowed to the King and turned. He moved through the crowd and if he had to, leaped over some to get back to the side of the crown prince and where his own family were gathered.

  
  
Once he reached them he sank down beside the first prince and Raditz. He blinked at the sight of Tarble surrounded by his parents.

  
  
Prince Vegeta growled, “Come here Kakarot. I and Raditz are going to make you smell like us. You can take off the ceremonial garb now.”

  
  
“Why, Vegeta, are ya that jealous of yer own source?”

“I like it better when you have  _ my _ scent on you, Kakarot. Same with your brother Raditz.”

  
  
Raditz’s tail wagged. “We’re going to have a lot of fun, Kakarot.”

The Prince nodded. “But we’re going to go back to where we caught our dinner.” Vegeta stood and lifted up off the ground. Raditz followed and Kakarot went after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank ya'll for reading. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and all the wild naughty Saiyans.


	12. Cries of the Heart

Kakarot watched his brother Raditz and the crown prince land between a couple of the trees. Kakarot lowered himself after them just a bit slower. The look Vegeta gave Raditz had him lifting his hand to rub over his chest. The prince’s gaze was something he’d never had directed at him, other than the lust, but there was a spark of something else there. It was a look he’d seen his carrier and his source share, and with Toma too. 

With a sigh he turned to look away. He might have an erection, but watching them, it was  _ too much. _ There however wasn’t anything he could do about it. And he’d lost to Vegeta, just as he’d lost to the alternate future timeline of himself. The latter he didn’t have because of where they each belonged. The former, he was to become mates with, but he certainly did not have the prince’s heart. Only Raditz did.

  
  
He tilted his head back to gaze at the stars overhead. If he returned to Earth he’d just anger the crown prince. But he’d grown up learning the culture of the Saiyan race of which he was a part of. It would be dishonorable to leave now. Plus he was no coward to run and hide, even if his chest ached.

He stilled when a hand touched his shoulder.

  
  
“Kakarot?” Raditz whispered against his ear.

  
  
Kakarot turned around to look up into the dark eyes of his big brother, “Yeah, Radi?”

Raditz pulled him into his arms and lowered his head to press their noses against each other.

  
  
Kakarot couldn’t help but grin. At least he had Raditz even if Vegeta only truly had eyes for him that didn’t  _ only _ entail lust.

  
  
Then he felt a second pair of hands holding him by the hips and a tongue at the back of his lower neck.

  
  
“No clothes and no armor, now,” a low growl came from Vegeta.

  
  
Even he was weak to the lustful nature of his people.

Hands soon tore apart articles of clothing and broke armor until the three were naked as the day they’d been born.

Kakarot shuddered as he felt Vegeta’s fingertips brush over one of his nipples. With a moan his tail moved to wind itself around the shorter Saiyan’s arm.

  
  
“Hnn,” he lowered his head and wriggled down Vegeta’s body to wrap his own lips around one of the prince’s nipples. Kakarot’s hands stroked down over Vegeta’s sides to his thighs.

  
  
Raditz watched, open mouthed and took hold of his cock. He gave it a stroke as he watched Kakarot using his tongue and mouth to worship Prince Vegeta’s body.

Vegeta growled, “Kakarot!” But then the prince’s body shuddered and Raditz’s eyes widened as he watched Kakarot’s tongue trail down. He saw Kakarot’s fingers dip inside Vegeta’s breeder even as that mouth wrapped around the crown of the prince’s cock.

Raditz had to hand it to his younger brother for being so bold. 

Kakarot’s loud trilling purr started up as he asked, “Can I, my prince?”

  
  
Vegeta’s glared at him and then smirked, “You want to play that way, do you, Kakarot?”

Kakarot nodded.

Raditz’s tail squeezed around his waist wondering what was about to happen.

  
  
“After you’ve let my source fuck you, Kakarot?”

Raditz’s younger brother lowered his head to hide his face with his bangs.

“Please, my prince, ya can do whatev’er ya like wit’ me after, but I’d like ta be inside ya.  _ Feel ya.” _

Raditz wondered if Kakarot was just trying to experience everything he could with their crown prince. He’d seen the way his brother looked at the first prince of Vegetasei. He couldn’t deny that he too longed for a deep connection with the prince of their planet.

  
  
The prince reached up and tugged on Kakarot’s bangs, forcing the younger Saiyan to meet his gaze, “I’ll allow it.  _ This time. _ But after, I’m going to fuck you long and hard, Kakarot, while Raditz is doing the same to me. Think you can handle that, Kakarot?”

The youngest of the trio nodded and grinned down at their prince who lay on his back on the ground.

  
  
The eyes of the sons of Bardock widened.

Kakarot nodded, face flushed as he grinned. He brushed his tongue along Vegeta’s cock and then lower still. He used his hands to pull the prince’s legs up over the crook of his elbows. With Vegeta’s body bent just enough, Kakarot lowered his head and swiped his tongue over the prince’s breeder.

  
  
Raditz, with a smirk, moved behind Kakarot and lifted him onto his lap, where he brought Kakarot down to sink on Raditz’s hard dick.

  
  
The long haired Saiyan of the trio growled out his pleasure as he felt his younger brother's tight wet heat surround and contract around his shaft. 

  
  
Kakarot’s tongue pushed into Vegeta’s pussy and Kakarot’s groan of pleasure vibrated down his tongue and against a spot of immeasurable pleasure within the shorter of the three.

Vegeta, with his hands still gloved while everything else had been removed dug his hands into the ground beneath them. Under his hands and between his fingers he broke tiny pebbles into dust as Kakarot’s tongue danced and twirled inside him, “Kakarot, fucking fuck me already and stop that incessant  _ teasing!” _

Kakarot blinked and lifted his head, lips moist from lapping up Vegeta’s pussy juices. Licking his lips he reached for the prince’s arms and gasped as Raditz chose that moment to thrust upward.

  
  
“Ah!” Kakarot cried out as his body shuddered; not to be distracted too long he shifted his body off of Raditz’s cock so that he could bend the prince’s legs till the prince had his knees against his chest.

  
  
Kakarot purred and heard an echo from Raditz behind him. He proceeded to line his cock up with the crown prince’s breeder he pushed forward. Heard Vegeta’s gasp of pleasure as Kakarot’s cockhead pressed against that spot. With Raditz being so much bigger than him, Kakarot was glad to have found something that even he could do to bring Vegeta pleasure.

  
  
“Vegeta yer so damn sexy, I wanna fuck ya so bad,” Kakarot groaned as he felt the prince squeeze around his hard heavy cock.

  
  
Raditz himself wasted no time in kneeling behind Kakarot and slamming his cock back into the younger Saiyan.

  
  
Kakarot cried out and with the force of Raditz’s thrust into him, he slammed into Vegeta.

  
  
Raditz chuckled and reached around with his tail to tease the prince’s nipples. He used one hand to pinch one of Kakarot’s nipples but used his second hand to hold tight onto the younger Saiyans’ waist.

  
  
Vegeta shuddered and smirked up at Raditz and Kakarot, “What a sight you make. Both of you. I should chop off anyone's balls that dares touch what is mine.”

  
  
Kakarot shuddered at that, finding it both disturbing and kind of hot and pulled back before thrusting in again. But it was Raditz that set the pace, with every thrust Raditz made into Kakarot’s wet pussy, Kakarot thrust deep as he could inside Vegeta - always trying to aim at one of his pleasure points. After all Kakarot was himself not a latcher like his big brother Raditz.

  
  
Few words were spoken as they moaned, panted, and ground out expletives. 

  
  
Kakarot’s back felt wet in two spots and he chuckled, “Didja milk yerself, Radi?”

  
  
Raditz growled, “Sh-shut up!”

Vegeta chuckled, “That’s nothing to be ashamed of Raditz. Now fuck harder and faster!”

  
  
Their bodies were soon glistening with sweat as they followed the prince’s command. Each of them shaking their hips in different ways. Vegeta cried out and squeezed Kakarot’s cock just as Raditz slammed deep into Kakarot. Kakarot’s body shuddered as he cried out and spilled inside Vegeta. Raditz gasped and tossed his head back unloaded inside of Kakarot without knotting him.

  
  
Vegeta’s legs sank back down onto the ground, Kakarot lay atop him panting. Vegeta growled when Raditz’s weight was added.

  
  
“Get off of me you two!” The prince growled, tail twitching at the end.

  
  
Raditz quickly rolled off and stared up at the sky through the canopy of the few trees over them.

  
  
Kakarot rolled off to the other side of the prince, body flushed. “Ya felt so good, Vegeta.” Yet he knew that didn’t mean anything, it was just sex. What connection between them could there be outside of that? The prince was in love with Raditz and did not have eyes for Kakarot. He was happy for his brother, at least he had the attention of someone he obviously loved. Kakarot himself just did not have that, if only there was someone he loved that also loved him back. Alas, twas not to be. With a sigh he closed his eyes thankful for a moment's reprieve even if it brought to mind all his worries and woes.

He wondered if the Kakarot from that alternate future timeline was faring any better than he was in the department of love. He missed the Super Saiyan that had been his sensei and had helped him to achieve the power level he had. He’d ascended to the state of a Super Saiyan, but power, it felt so  _ lonely. _

A shadow fell over him and he blinked his eyes open to gaze into the narrowed eyes of the crown prince himself. He mustered up a grin, “Hey, Vegeta.”

“What has got you so down?”

He didn’t think it a good idea to mention the reason and so he shrugged, “It’s nothing ta concern yerself wit’, my prince.”

Vegeta frowned, but then his frown turned into a toothy smirk. He smoothed a gloved hand down Kakarot’s chest and tugged on a nipple. Kakarot’s body arched as he moaned at the touch. 

“So sensitive, Kakarot,” the prince arched his brows and then with a grin he lowered his head. His lips latched onto one of Kakarot’s nipples while his hand trailed down and grabbed hold of his dick.

  
  
Raditz watched the pair of them, leisurely stroking his long hard fifteen inch dick.

Kakarot felt his face grow flush when the prince’s gloved fingers slowly slipped down the length of his cock. A loud moan escaped him, louder than his trilling purr. Kakarot covered his mouth with the back of one hand and Vegeta growled and bite into the flesh of Kakarot’s peaked nipple.

  
  
Kakarot cried out. Vegeta lifted his head letting go of the nipple he’d been teasing. “I want to hear you, Kakarot. Don’t hide your voice from me.”

The prince took hold of Kakarot’s wrists and held them down on the ground on either side of Kakarot’s body.

The younger Saiyans’ eyes widened as the prince’s tongue swept down over the dip of his naval. He shuddered as he felt the prince’s tongue trailing ever so slowly down the length of his aching cock.

Vegeta chuckled, “You’re just dripping for me, aren’t you, Kakarot?” The prince’s tongue licked off the pearly beads of precum from Kakarot’s dick.

Kakarot blinked when he felt the fur covered appendage of the prince wrap around one of his wrists. Kakarot’s own tail weaved itself around Vegeta’s tail.

The prince, now with a free hand, grabbed hold of Kakarot’s cock. “You’re so fucking hard, Kakarot. You need me, don’t you?”

Kakarot moaned, “Yes, my prince.”

Vegeta’s eyes narrowed and his lips curled into a smirk.

Beside the pair, Raditz groaned, biting into his fist as he used his other fist to pump his cock. Watching the pair, the crown prince and Raditz’s own younger brother he moved his hand from his mouth to squeeze his balls and roll them between his fingers.

  
  
Kakarot gulped as he stared into the prince’s eyes. “V-vegeta?”

The prince took hold of Kakarot and rolled him over onto his hands and knees. Kakarot’s palms lay flat against the ground. His nipples scraped against the land beneath them while his ass jutted up in the air.

  
  
Vegeta deep rumbling medium purr soothed Kakarot until his own loud trilling medium purr echoed. Raditz hearing them while he was squeezing his balls and stroking his dick couldn’t help letting out his own deep rumbling soft purr.

  
  
Raditz’s tail had moved to wrap around both Vegeta and Kakarot’s tails after he’d scooted a little closer to them as he watched. He tried not to cum yet. Not until after they had.

  
  
Vegeta’s teeth scraped against Kakarot’s neck. Kakarot shuddered and moaned, “Vegeta! Please!”

The prince flicked the back of his tongue against where he’d scraped his teeth, “What do you want, Kakarot?”

“I-I-I want you inside me, Vegeta, please, my prince.”

Vegeta purred as he shifted to his knees between Kakarot’s legs. He pushed his cock into Kakarot’s dripping pussy and heard Kakarot moan. Vegeta felt the younger Saiyan shaking beneath him.

  
  
“Vegeta, ahhh, feels so good, my prince.”

Vegeta couldn’t get enough of those words, those sounds Kakarot made. Why did he have to be so damn sexy?

  
  
Kakarot’s body jutted forward when the prince slammed into him again and again. He growled when the prince abruptly stopped and pulled out.

Vegeta chuckled. “Oh? Are you mad, Kakarot?” The prince lay down on the ground again and crooked a finger. “Sit on my dick, Kakarot. This way Raditz can also fuck you.”

Kakarot blinked and moved over Vegeta, knee on either side of the prince. He lowered himself down until Vegeta was balls deep inside him once again.

  
  
“Stroke yourself Kakarot and prepare your ass for Raditz.”

Kakarot felt his face grow hot again as Vegeta took hold of his hand and sucked on his fingers. With a gulp, Kakarot moved his fingers from Vegeta’s mouth to his ass upon lifting up a bit. He already missed feeling Vegeta fully inside his breeder even as he brushed his fingers over his asshole. 

  
  
Raditz had to swallow as he salivated more and more at the sight of the pair and the scent of sex. Perking up when the prince mentioned Kakarot’s ass and Raditz taking it he crawled closer and positioned himself behind Kakarot and between Vegeta’s legs. Gathering the precum from his own cock onto his fingers he brought his slicked fingers to press against Kakarot’s back hole.

  
  
Kakarot gasped. “Raditz!”

Vegeta smirked and Raditz grinned.

  
  
“Do ya like it, Kakarot?” Raditz asked as he pushed in one finger to the first knuckle and slowly to the second and the third and then he began thrusting said finger in and out.

  
  
Kakarot moaned. Both his hands fell upon Vegeta’s chest for balance. “Anhn! So… so good, Radi… Ve-vege...ta…,” Kakarot couldn’t help but shake and move up and down. Only stopping whenever Raditz added yet another finger.

  
  
Raditz grinned, “Yer takin’ my fingers so well, Kakarot. Do ya want yer big brother’s cock now?” He asked as he thrust his fingers in and out of Kakarot’s ass while Kakarot rode the prince’s cock.

“Y-yes, big brother, I want yer cock. Give it ta me, please.”

Vegeta flashed a toothy grin up at the pair of them. “You heard him, Raditz.”

Raditz nodded and pulled his fingers out of Kakarot and gripped his cock. He pressed the head against his younger brother's asshole.

Kakarot shuddered as he slowly sank down, taking in every inch of Raditz’s cock into his ass. “Oh… big brother, ya feel so good.”

Vegeta quirked a brow and then arched his own body to thrust his own dick into Kakarot’s pussy.

  
  
Kakarot cried out. “Ve-vegeta!”

  
  
The prince watched as Kakarot moved his hands to his chest. Vegeta’s own hands were underneath his head as he watched the two of them from his vantage point. He could tell Raditz was just about at his limit as the larger Saiyan thrust into his younger brother Kakarot.

  
  
Kakarot tilted his head back, mouth open and letting all the naughty filthy sounds and expletives escape as he pinched, tweaked and plucked at his own nipples.

Vegeta moved his hands from behind his back and reached for Kakarot’s cock. With one hand he stroked the hardened length and with his other he fondled the younger Saiyan’s balls.

  
  
Kakarot gasped, his whole body shuddering as his muscles flexed throughout him. Raditz gasped behind him and Vegeta inhaled below.

  
  
“Fuck!” Raditz and Vegeta said near simultaneously as Kakarot felt saliva drip down his chin.

  
  
All three Saiyans movements grew more erratic. Vegeta and Raditz each aimed as best they could to where they’d found pleasure points inside Kakarot’s breeder and ass.

  
  
Kakarot shuddered as he felt Raditz cum inside his ass. He squeezed around him and Vegeta with a grin and a wink even as he blushed. 

  
  
Vegeta moaned, “Fuck, Kakarot!” 

  
  
Kakarot’s lashes lowered as he felt the prince filling him up with his seed. He felt a pang then that the prince wasn’t a latcher. If he couldn’t have the prince’s love, having a blood cub with him would have been wonderful. Even as he shuddered and came, he soon had to hold back a sigh upon realizing that Raditz and Vegeta would be able to get a cub easily. Although they’d suffer the same issues as anyone else in trying for one.

  
  
Kakarot’s ejaculate splashed onto Vegeta’s chest. When Raditz pulled out, Kakarot lowered his head and began lapping up the mess.

  
  
Vegeta purred, “That’s good, Kakarot.”

  
  
Raditz himself moved to shove his tongue into Kakarot’s and then over the twin globes. “Damn, Kakarot, ya taste delicious.”

Kakarot felt himself growing flush again and chuckled. “Maybe ta ya, big brother.”

Vegeta brushed fingers through Kakarot’s hair. “You  _ do _ taste good Kakarot.”

The three soon were laying side by side, with the prince in the middle. Vegeta had a hand in each of the other Saiyans' hair.

Vegeta himself was debating when to make them both his mates officially with the bite. He knew Raditz was still worried about what the King would do. However before he could voice his thoughts or speak of plans, the King arrived  _ there _ to greet them.   
  


The King arched a brow and glared at Raditz.

  
  
Raditz gulped.

  
  
The Prince stood up, the fur of his tail bushed out.

  
  
King Vegeta stared down at his first born cub. “Vegeta, you and Kakarot will be going on a mission as soon as the light of the suns touch the palace.”

The crown prince frowned. “And what of Raditz?”

“He has to stay for training.”

“So,” the prince curled his hands into fists, “what is this mission?” He didn’t want to be separated from Raditz. Not even for a moment now that they were finally getting somewhere.

  
  
“There has been some strange readings that have been brought to my attention by First Class Enneru. Actually two places of contention. Each with an ominous energy. Seeing as the pair of you are both Super Saiyan, you may be the only ones that can take on whatever it might be.”

Vegeta and Kakarot glanced at each other. Both wondering if they were ready.

  
  
Kakarot grinned. “Well, I’m always ready ta fight someone strong.”

Vegeta thought it was a good thing, that Raditz would be staying behind if there was something so dangerous that only those who’d reached the level of Super Saiyan would be of use. But it didn’t bode well with what his source spoke next.

“We don’t know  _ how _ strong these beings are. You’re only to investigate and get a reading on each, if it is possible. And if you can find out who and what they are, that too would be better intel than any have yet been able to get if they haven’t already been killed.”

Kakarot’s eyes widened. “Killed?”

  
  
Vegeta knew the younger Saiyan was a bit soft-hearted. Although he didn’t think he was above killing considering his alternate timeline counterpart from the future had obliterated Frieza for them.

“What about King Cold and his other son?”

“We still have some time before they get here, if they’re on their way. Everyone’s still training.”

Kakarot nodded. “Ya. I think my carrier might e’en be able ta go Super if he hasn’t already.”

The King blinked. “I would expect no less from him, you are his cub after all. You’ve  _ got _ to get it from somewhere.”

The prince smirked, “And what about you, my prime?”

“I could try, but I think you may well get it from Sakinuya.” The King mentioned the prince’s carrier with a heavy sigh upon mentioning the name so rarely uttered.

Prince Vegeta glared down at the ground, his heart felt as if it were being squeezed. How long had it been since Sakinuya was last mentioned? After all these years it still hurt, but there was nothing to be done about it, was there? With a grumble he glanced up at his source.

“How long will this mission take?” He growled at his source. Did the King not care about his son's feelings in regard to being away from the one he loved?

“That is unknown, my son, it all depends on you and Kakarot. If you need you can take an entourage, but Nappa and Raditz must stay as Nappa is the one training Raditz. Or do you want to risk something happening to him?”

The King had the crown prince there and the younger Vegeta knew it as he turned away from him. He glared out over the land while Kakarot and Raditz stood on either side of him.

  
  
“We’ll go, my prime. We need to know if these ominous energies are a threat to Vegetasei and the Saiyans or not.”

Kakarot nodded.   


  
Raditz closed his eyes and grinned, although inside he was yelling, ‘Shit! Fuck no! I’m gonna be left here on my own ta deal with that shithead Nappa.’

The King nodded with his hands clasped behind his back. “Good. You’ll have a feast for breakfast before you deploy. Enneru will be going with you as he knows the coordinates best and how to avoid the asteroid belts you may run into. You may choose to take his crew with you as well, if you wish.”

The prince nodded. “I do wish. They may have more intel together than just Enneru and while Kakarot and I may be Super Saiyans that does not mean we could not use a few soldiers.”

“Very well. I will see you both off come morning.” He turned to smirk down at Kakarot, “Take care of the first prince, Kakarot, and I’ll see you well rewarded on your return.”

Kakarot blinked.

  
  
The prince growled and went to shout at his source, but the King took off to quick.

  
  
Raditz sat down heavily on the ground. “I’m gonna miss ya both.” What the hell was he going to do without them there while he had to contend with Nappa!? But even without that, not having either one, he wished he could go with them or that at least one of them could have stayed by his side. It was already lonely even though they weren’t gone yet.

  
  
Kakarot grabbed hold of one of Raditz’s hands. He kissed the back of the knuckles. “It’ll be alright Raditz. We’ll be quick as we can ta get back ta ya, right Vegeta?”

The Prince paced in front of the brothers back and forth, back and forth. “I don’t know if this is a ruse just to separate us from you Raditz, or if there’s really a true threat out there just waiting.”

  
  
Kakarot was the one to grab onto Vegeta’s hand and tug him down with them. 

  
  
“Dun worry Vegeta. Whatever it is we’ll deal wit’ it.”

“If it was  _ just a ruse _ I will return and challenge my source. And if it’s not, how will we be ready to take on something that might be stronger than Frieza was?”

Kakarot hugged Vegeta while the three Saiyans tails encircled each other. “We’ll just have ta train. There’s a ship witha gravity chamber ain’t there?”

Vegeta nodded. “There is.”

“Well, then we’ll use that. An’ we can give Raditz a gravity chamber too! I just have ta find th’ capsules my friend gave me. Then Raditz can train e’en when he’s not training wit’ Nappa.”

Raditz blinked. “Gravity chamber? That thing where the gravity is so intense that the training is hard?”

“Well, if ya train hard ya get stronger faster, right Vegeta?”

The prince huffed, but gave a slight nod of his head.

  
  
Kakarot jumped up. “I found a cave near here not ta long ago. I had ta move a coupla boulders and dust out all th’ cobwebs. Ya two can use it tonight.”

Raditz blinked. “Kakarot…”

  
  
Vegeta, while time alone with Raditz would be nice, he knew Raditz would miss his younger brother just as he’d miss Vegeta himself. He wasn’t blind to the way Raditz stared at Kakarot.

  
  
“We’ll all go to Bardock’s den, or we’ll all go to this cave.” If they went to the palace he doubted the King would leave them be.

  
  
“Bardock’s den it is!”

  
  
Vegeta thought that would be the case and got up, dusted off, dressed and followed them. They’d just be sleeping, he believed, until breakfast time. He wished his prime had given them a bit more time before sending them off on some mission.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading thus far ^^. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter... I'd love to hear what ya'll think/feel.  
> Sakinuya belongs to Alpha Light Bearer with the help of SweetCherryJewel.


	13. Missing You Already

The next morning, Raditz awoke before Vegeta and Kakarot. He paced outside the den, his tail curling and uncurling. Nappa had threatened him if he told. And now even the safety of the crown prince and his younger, but stronger brother would soon be gone. If only he could go with them instead of having to deal with training! It wasn’t even the training that was the problem. If it was just getting punched and kicked and tossed around it’d be fine. But Nappa, that asshole was doing  _ other _ things and Raditz was far from strong enough to even fight him off. And it wasn’t like he could avoid the damn training either. Because it was demanded by the King so that Raditz could be with Prince Vegeta.

Closing his eyes he came to a stand still and took a deep breath. He  _ could _ do this. He  _ would. _ Come hell or high water. As long as it meant he could have the chance of becoming the crown prince’s breeding mate. Not that it mattered to him what Vegeta’s status was; whether he was elite, second class, or classes. He loved Vegeta not for his title, but for his spirit, body, and mind. But it mattered to the first prince. It mattered to the King. And when it mattered to royalty, then all the rest of the Saiyans felt it mattered too.

He had to get stronger to face those trials. And when those trials came around he had to keep winning them. As long as there was a chance, he’d reach those goals.  _ Somehow. _ Even if there was a ginormous obstacle in his way like the bald elite jerk, Nappa.

It didn’t stop him from wishing he could open his mouth and tell them. Even if he did they were leaving. Nappa would just get back at him, or worse. He shuddered at the idea of what worse might entail. So, he had to be strong enough to endure it. And he would. Even as his heart left the planet. Half of it with Vegeta and the other half with Kakarot.

Behind him he heard a yawn. 

“Moring, Raditz,” the Saiyan said sleepily.

“Ah, Toma!” He whirled around to see his source. He opened his mouth to pour out his fears, but shut his trap. Telling Toma wouldn’t help. And he was a full grown ass adult now. He didn’t need his parents fighting his battles. No matter what they were. It was just a part of their culture. The strong got whatever they wanted and the weak were blamed for being too weak not to defend themselves. And he worried that his source, carrier, and third parent might just look down on him for it too. So he said nothing, other than, “G’moring. How areya?”

Toma tilted his head to crack his neck and shrugged his shoulders. “Feeling good. It’s too bad Kakarot and Prince Vegeta are leaving so early. We could have had a quick Saiyan orgy if there was more time.”

Raditz chuckled. “Ya. I’m gonna miss fuckin’ them.” But even without sex, he was going to just miss having them next to him when he was asleep now that he’d gotten to know what it felt like.

Inside the cave, Bardock smacked Kakarot on the head. “Get up cub, yer gonna be late.”

Gine gave a gentle nudge to the prince’s shoulder. “Prince Vegeta, you need to wake up and head to the palace to get ready.”

Kakarot groaned and buried his head under his arm.

Vegeta growled and sat up. “What?” He glanced around and frowned. He stood up and frowned at the still asleep Saiyan and a missing long haired Saiyan.

  
  
“Kakarot, if you don’t get up, I’ll find a needle.”

Vegeta cackled when Kakarot jumped up and looked around.

“Where!? Where’s a needle?”

“Nowhere, you moron. We need to get going. Breakfast and then take off.”

“Oh! That’s right. We gotta go on a mission.”

Raditz turned to watch them emerge as the light of day illuminated them. He gulped over the lump that had formed in his throat.

  
  
Gine quickly hugged Kakarot. “I’ll miss you, Kakarot. You be good and listen to the prince, you hear me!?”

Kakarot chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah Gine. Thanks.”

Bardock grabbed Kakarot by the shoulders and bent him down to brush his knuckles back and forth over his head. As always he had a twig he was chewing on. “Ya better listen ta yer source, Kakarot.”

Kakarot struggled to get out of Bardock’s hold. Bardock let go and Kakarot nearly tumbled backwards. Raditz reached out and caught him from behind by the elbows.

  
  
It felt so nice to feel Kakarot flush up against him. But they didn’t have time.

  
  
Vegeta tossed new armor at Kakarot and dressed himself.

  
  
Raditz donned his own seeing as they were all going to the palace. 

Toma leaned in and brushed his nose against Raditz. “I’ll see you after training. I’ll save you some of your new favorite milk seeing as it wont be here for awhile.”

Raditz’s deep rumbling soft purr escaped him. He heard Toma’s echoing deep rumbling medium purr. Behind him Raditz’s tail swished before wrapping itself around his waist.

  
  
“See ya Toma. Gine. Dock!” He turned to follow after Prince Vegeta and Kakarot.

  
  
It didn’t take long for them to reach the palace and where the morning feast was being held before departure. Raditz was able to sit beside Vegeta to his left and Kakarot to the right of the prince.

  
  
The King shot a glare at Raditz before turning to nod to his eldest son, crown Prince Vegeta and even Kakarot.

  
  
Raditz didn’t see Tarble yet and wondered if he were late, or had gone off elsewhere as he seemed wont to do much to the King’s displeasure.

Kakarot waited and watched Prince Vegeta, which Raditz thought was a good thing. If Raditz’s younger brother ate like he usually did the King might frown, even if most of the Saiyans other than the royal family and some of the elite ate just like Kakarot.

Raditz watched his brother struggle and try to hold back. He was sure Bardock and even Toma must have spoken to Kakarot about proper etiquette in front of the King.

Even Prince Vegeta raised a brow when looking at Kakarot.   


  
Kakarot grumbled and his stomach rumbled.

  
  
The King’s eyes widened and he gazed right at Kakarot.

  
  
Kakarot rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle, “Ah, sorry ‘bout that, King Vegeta.” And then he proceeded to dig in.

Raditz didn’t think the King’s eyes could have gotten any wider, but they did!

  
  
The vein above Prince Vegeta’s brow could be seen throbbing.

  
  
Raditz gulped. But the crown prince said nothing and continued to eat. As did Raditz, albeit at a slower pace than he would have liked. But they were leaving and he had training with Nappa next. His appetite wasn’t what it should have been, but then anyone would lose their appetite having to deal with Nappa!

King Vegeta coughed into his napkin. “My, a Super Saiyan must consume so much more, I’m sure, but my son isn’t inhaling his food like Kakarot.”

The first born of the King placed the haunch down he’d been taking bites out of. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and growled, “It’s  _ fine _ isn’t it, my prime? Think what Vegetasei would be like without the arrival of his alternate timeline future self.”

“Ah, yes. It’s a good thing not everyone is here to witness this, son. You’ll need to teach him better manners or not let him eat in front of others at all.”

Kakarot appeared to hear that and slowed down. He swallowed and looked between the King and the crown prince.   


  
Raditz could just see him about to burst out and at the King! He clasped a hand on Kakarot’s shoulder from around the prince. “I’m sure it’s just cause he’s excited ta go on a mission an’ is trying ta hurry breakfast along, my King.”

The King quirked a brow. “Well, I suppose in that case, it might be fine. An eager soldier is the epitome of a Saiyan. Raditz would do well to learn from Kakarot.”

Raditz grit his teeth and managed a grin. “I’d love ta learn from my baby brother, but he won’t be here ta teach me while he’s on tha’ mission, your majesty.”

  
  
The King nodded. Prince Vegeta stared at Raditz’s arm until he moved it back onto the table where he began partaking of breakfast again.

When all plates were empty, King Vegeta stood up. “Now, my son, you and Kakarot must be off. The sooner these energies are investigate and dealt with the better.”

Kakarot bowed, “Yes, my King.”

Vegeta bowed to his source, “I shall not fail you, my prime.”

Raditz bowed alongside both of them. However he had not been spoken to.

Vegeta and Kakarot frowned at the King, but they left for the ship waiting for them.

  
  
Once they were gone the King chuckled. “Well, now, Raditz, what am I to do with you?”

He gulped. Did the King plan on getting rid of him while Prince Vegeta and Kakarot were off planet? He would not put it past the King.

  
  
The King walked up to him where he was kneeling. He grabbed his face in his hand, squeezing his cheeks till his mouth looked like a fish’s. 

  
  
“Be ready for the trail by the time they return, or I will cut off your tail.”

Raditz’s eyes widened and his tail tightened around his waist. That was worse than death!

  
  
“And if you enter the trail and fail, not only will your tail be cut off, but you’ll be classless and banished from the planet.”

‘ _ Fuck! The King wasn’t fucking around.’ _

“You can always back out before they even get back.”

Raditz’s heart pounded hard against his chest. He wasn’t worthy of the prince, he knew that. But he loved Vegeta. And if Kakarot was to be the mate of the first prince, he’d lose him too.

  
  
Glaring up at the King he said, “I will  _ never _ back down.”

The King let go of him with a smirk. “Very well.” He turned and walked out of the room into the hall. “There you are Nappa,” Raditz heard.

  
  
Raditz’s knees knocked together as he stood. He took a deep breath. No matter how much he wanted to run, he couldn’t. He had to at least try.

  
  
So, he gathered his courage, what little he had of it, and walked out into the hall.

  
  
He watched the King’s back as he moved down the hall while calling behind him.

  
  
“He’s all yours for the morning, Nappa. He wishes to continue his training.”

Nappa grinned in Raditz’s direction as the King walked away with his hands clasped behind his back.

  
  
Raditz felt a bead of perspiration rolling down the middle of his back as Nappa slowly licked his own lips.

  
  
“Best get ready, Raditz. It’s time for another lesson.” He thumbed to the door across from the dining hall which happened to be one of the many sparring rooms within the palace walls.

Raditz could only swear up and down in his head as he walked stiffly into the training room.

Before he could turn around, Nappa’s fist slammed into his back, sending him flying across the room and landing upside down. Damn he was glad he had a hard head and was swift enough to get back up on his feet and dodge the next swipe. But Nappa fell to the ground and kicked him by the back of his knees sending Raditz falling to the ground. When he went to get up, Nappa landed full on his back with a loud sinister laugh.

  
  
“Do you think you got what it takes to defeat me, low class trash like  _ you? _ Hell, even some of them classless bastards fight better than you Raditz.” 

  
  
Raditz struggled to get up from under the great behemoth. “Get the fuck off me!”

“Get off on you, huh? Oh, I think I can do that.”

Raditz’s face turned ashen.  _ Oh fuck! _

Nappa grabbed hold of Raditz’s hair in one hand and slammed his face into the floor. Raditz tried to roll over and kick him off, but the larger Saiyan slammed Raditz’s head into the ground again and again.

  
  
Raditz turned his head so that his nose didn’t break. But there was blood dripping from one nostril. 

  
  
“Hold your legs real tight, Raditz, or do you want to lose your balls?” Nappa growled and grinned.

  
  
Raditz tried to shake his head, but Nappa let go of his hair. When the long haired Saiyan tried to swing his elbow back into Nappa, Nappa grabbed that arm and twisted it until there was a loud snap and Raditz’s mouth opened to let out a blood curdling scream.

Anyone that had been near the training room, instead of walking near to investigate they ran far down either end of the hall. None of them wanted to tangle with Nappa.

Raditz couldn’t move his arm without so much pain he nearly blacked out.

Nappa laughed and then out of the corner of Raditz’s eye he saw the prick pull out his dick.

  
  
The long haired Saiyan tried again to elbow Nappa with his free arm. But his motions were slowed as he hissed through his teeth at the pain that any movement brought his other arm.

  
  
The bald one laughed loud. The sound echoed through the room as Raditz felt tears prickle the back of his eyes.

  
  
Nappa held Raditz’s legs together. Raditz growled.

  
  
“Let go ya ass!”

Nappa bashed his head to the back of Raditz even as he thrust his cock between Raditz’s thighs.

Raditz blinked as he fought off blacking out. That had fucking hurt!

Nappa growled, “Fuck yes, you have some nice thighs for a low class nothing.”

Raditz grit his teeth. At least the asshole wasn’t trying to fuck him in the ass. Or worse.

“Makes me wonder how your ass would feel wrapped around my cock as I slammed into you. What kind of noises would you make? Bet you would sound just like the bitch you are.” Nappa laughed as he thrust faster between Raditz’s tightly held thighs. 

Raditz could feel Nappa’s long hard length rubbing up against his balls. But with every motion he yelped out as his broken arm was jostled.

  
  
Nappa grunted into Raditz’s ear as he pulled his dick from between Raditz’s thighs and came all over his backside. Right on top of his armor. “Better be more  _ prepared _ for your next training sessions, Raditz,” he laughed as he shoved his still half hard cockhead against Raditz’s ass.

Nappa leapt up off the ground and turned to walk away. “You’re lucky I’m supposed to be in a meeting with the King and some other Elite’s, or we’d continue your  _ training _ right now.”

Raditz gulped and felt a shiver run down his back. What Nappa had implied he was going to do next time was, was  _ horrible. _ When Nappa disappeared from the doorway, Raditz’s heart felt like it was trying to escape his chest and run away. Just like Raditz  _ wanted _ to do, but he  _ couldn’t! _ It would ruin the slim chance he had of even being with Vegeta as well as Kakarot if he ran from this.

  
  
Standing up on shaky legs he limped to the healing tanks. Maybe he wouldn’t need to be in it as long as the last time. It had to be because Nappa didn’t have enough time that morning. He shuddered to think what would have happened if the prick didn’t have any meetings at all.

* * *

Vegeta sat in the seat next to Kakarot on the ship. “Good. It’s not one of those blasted attack pods, or we’d have no room.”

Vegeta watched Enneru turn on the engine and lift off the surface of Vegetasei. The prince had heard of him. Born a third class and had worked his way up over the seasons to become a first class.  _ Admirable. _ But he had Kakarot beside him, the strongest Saiyan aside from himself. Plus Enneru wasn’t Raditz. He’d rather they had Raditz with them instead of this individual.

Kakarot looked around. “Ya know, I dun remember ever bein’ in a ship before.”

“Not even whens yous was a kid, eh, Kakarot?” Enneru asked without turning to look at them, his focus on the task at hand of flying them through turbulence.

Kakarot shook his head. “No. I dun remember that.”

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, “Tch. Of course not. Kakarot always got a free ride from his counterpart.” He tilted his head. “Kakarot?”

“Ya, Vegeta?”

“Do you know how to perform an instant transmission?”

“Eh? No. Sensei said he couldn’t teach me, but tha’ I might learn one day from someone who could.”

“Tch!” He turned his head away and opened his eyes to stare out at the stars now that the ship had left the atmosphere of Vegetasei.

Enneru chuckled. “Wells then, ye’ll joost has tas wait for dat kinda knowledge. Sure wid come in useful if yas did knows it.”

Reflected in Vegeta’s window was Kakarot rubbing the back of his head.

“Yeah, maybe I’ll learn it too someday. Sensei taught me lots an’ I’d love ta be able to use that technique. It was amazin’.”

The corners of Vegeta’s mouth dipped downward and he grit his teeth. “Enough! Stop talking about  _ sensei. _ Or whatever you call him.”

Enneru pursed his lips, eyes wide.

Kakarot’s mouth gaped. “Vegeta?”

Vegeta glared at him. “He’s gone, Kakarot. And he’s never coming back.”

Was that a tear!? For that jerk who’d left them all? Sure he’d saved them from Frieza’s attack, but Vegeta still thought he shouldn’t have left. One did not walk away from their responsibilities. And it irritated him that Kakarot wouldn’t stop thinking about him.

Kakarot sighed. “Oh…,” he shifted to look out the window. His shoulders slumped.

Vegeta’s gloved fingers twitched. He lifted a hand and half way to touching Kakarot’s shoulder he pulled his hand back.

Kakarot sat straight then and whirled around, his eyes wide. “Vegeta, we should get Broly! If th’ energy th’ King is worried about is really strong, then we should have ‘im wit’ us too.”

Enneru asked, “Whos this Broly?”

Kakarot grinned. “He’s a Saiyan! An’ our friend.”

Vegeta’s gaze narrowed at Kakarot. “He is  _ not _ a friend.”

“Well, he’s my friend,” Kakarot pointed at himself, “and he should come wit’ us. It’d be fun and he’s gotta be bored, not being able ta train wit’ Sensi anymo’e and wit’ jist tha’ jerk Paragus there wit’ him. Even if Beeto is nice.”

Vegeta growled, his tail wound tight around his waist and the tip of it twitching in irritation, “Fine! But he better do as he’s told or we’ll leave him on the next planet.”

Kakarot blinked. He tilted his head, still smiling while scratching his cheek. “Broly’ll listen, jist ya wait and see.”

Vegeta shook his head and looked straight ahead. Which was at the back of Enneru’s head.

The pilot smiled and was quiet the rest of the way there as they gave him the coordinates to Vampa. Which had a population of  _ three. _ That was other than the few wild animals and huge bugs that lived there.

Upon landing, Paragus jumped down from a tree at Vegeta.

Kakarot spotted him and leaped up and turned full circle to kick Paragus in the chest. Which allowed Vegeta to duck and spin in the direction Kakarot’s attack sent Paragus hurdling.

“Don’tcha touch th’ Prince, Paragus!” Kakarot growled, stance defensive with his knees bent and his arms up and ready for an attack.

Paragus growled. “Get outta here.”

Kakarot inhaled and blinked. “Someone in heat?”

Paragus flashed his fangs at them, “Stay away.”

Beeto called out, “Para-paragus…”

Enneru shook his head. “We’re not here tas mess withs yous for sex. These twos wanted tas pick up some kid; Broly.”

Paragus yelled out, “Broly! Get over here!”

Broly ran between the trees and halted beside Paragus. “What?” He glanced beyond Paragus to where Vegeta and Kakarot stood beside the pilot.

  
  
The tall Saiyan grinned and ran over to them, “Kakarot! Prince Vegeta!” He wrapped his arms around both of them and lifted them off the ground in a hug.

  
  
Prince Vegeta growled and pushed against Broly’s chest. “Put. Me. Down.  _ Now!” _

Kakarot giggled. “Ya can put us down Broly. Do ya wanna go on an adventure?”

Broly set them down and stared wide eyed at them. “An adventure?”

Vegeta huffed. “A mission. Don’t be fooled by this moron’s words.”

Broly’s tail unraveled from around his waist and swayed behind him. “I’d love to go on an adventure with you.” His gaze flickered to Enneru.

Kakarot stepped aside. “Broly, this is Enneru. He’s th’ pilot an’ knows jist where we’re goin’. Enneru this is Broly, cub of Paragus.”

Enneru tilted his head to Broly. “Nice tas meets yas, Broly. Yous a big fella, but yous should still fits ins this ship.” Enneru hopped back behind the controls. Vegeta and Kakarot sat next to each other once again. Broly found space behind them. The leg space however between seats, though there were more, wasn’t quite enough.

Broly tore one of the chairs out of the way and he sat in a chair a row behind where the seat he’d torn out had once been.

  
  
Enneru blinked. “Oh, sos thats hows its gone be. Yous better nots destroy anymores of my ship, Broly.”

Vegeta smirked, “Broly  _ is _ pretty strong. Like myself and Kakarot he was trained by the one everyone called  _ Super Saiyan, _ the one that defeated Frieza for us.”

Enneru gulped, face growing pale. “O-oh. I didn’t knows. Wells, Broly, at least try nots tas hurts my ship anymores thans yas has.”

Broly cocked his head one way and then the other. “I’m sorry. Enneru.”

“Nah, thinks nothings ofs it.” Enneru eyed the seat and then turned back to the controls with a sigh to get ready for take off.

Kakarot whispered to Vegeta, his face flushed, “Vegeta, do ya need help with,” he placed his hand on the prince’s thigh and pointed at the bulge of his blue uniform, “that?” 

Vegeta felt his own face getting warm and he smacked Kakarot’s hand. “Not now! We’re taking off.” Not that he wasn’t tempted. But he also didn’t want anyones teeth somewhere they shouldn’t be and take off could be too rough.

Thankfully they were both distracted by Broly’s question.

“Where  _ are _ we going?” The Saiyan from Vampa asked.

Vegeta closed his eyes, arms once again crossed over his chest. “We are going to investigate a couple of unknown so-called ominous energies. The strange power levels emitting from these places has become a concern for my Prime, and thus a concern for all Saiyans.”

Kakarot interjected, “We might e’en getta fight someone strong, Broly. Won’t that be fun?”

Broly blinked at Vegeta and then smiled at Kakarot. “It’s always fun with you and Prince Vegeta around, Kakarot.”

Kakarot beamed at Broly over his shoulder and then turned to stare ahead. One of his hands was curled into a fist. “I can’t wait!” His tail was loose and swishing back and forth.

The pilot, Enneru, shook his head. “Yous might nots says that once yous gets there. Let’s hopes that whatever it is thats it can’ts travels ins space. That woulds bes worse thans beings a planet ons thes menus ofs a Zaadorakus.”

“Tch, don’t be an idiot, the Zaadoraku is just a myth,” the prince glared at the back of the pilot’s head.

Kakarot and Broly looked from Enneru to Vegeta and back.

  
  
“Whatsa Zaadoraku?” Kakarot asked, his tail curled into a question mark.

Broly dipped his head. “I’d like to know as well.”

Vegeta growled. “There is  _ nothing _ to know! There a mythical creature hatched in underground caves and laid in nests on top of ice ponds in freezing temperatures. Their breath is cool, but some can turn a Saiyan into an icicle. Do you  _ really _ think something like that could survive on Vegetasei?”

Kakarot’s eyes widened. “Whoa.”

Broly smiled. “They sound nice.”

Enneru tilted his head back and chortled. “Nice!? Ares yous kidding? Those Zaadorakus ain’ts nice. Nots at alls. Theirs eggs bes as bigs as a full grown Saiyan. Theys lays clutches of three tas five eggs every one-hundred eighty tas three-hundred sixty days. But does the parents cares fors all theirs hatchlings? I don’ts thinks sos. They might feeds thems, but sures enoughs only the hatchling thats strong enoughs steals alls the foods fors itself. The other hatchlings starves ors the strongest kills thems howevers theys cans.”

Broly lowered his gaze, “Oh…”

Kakarot’s lip trembled for a brief second. “That’s terrible.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes back. “Tch, I told you, the Zaadoraku  _ isn’t real. _ ”

  
  
Enneru sighed. “Yas wouldn’t be sayings thats, Prince Vegeta, ifs yas had evers seens ones. Buts its rare, because of whats theys do.”

“What do they do, Enneru?” Kakarot leaned forward, tail swishing.

  
  
Broly lifted his head and stared, waiting to hear Enneru’s answer.

  
  
Vegeta couldn’t believe how easily these two were being played for fools. Believing in something that couldn’t survive in the temperatures of Vegetasei!

Enneru flipped a couple of switches and adjusted a lever as he avoided collision with a large meteor. “Wells, the Zaadorakus, theys likes tas eats Saiyans.”

  
  
Kakarot gasped. “What!? Do Saiyans taste good?”

Vegeta rubbed a gloved hand down his face. “Kakarot, you better not turn into a cannibal.”

“Eww, Vegeta, I’m not gonna eat a Saiyan.”

  
  
“Then why…,” he shook his head, “you know what, nevermind.”

Broly smiled. “I’m glad there are no cannibals among us.”

Enneru grinned. “Wells, Saiyans dos loves tas eats, but nots theirs own. Anyways the Zaadorakus woulds make great mounts. Ifs a Saiyan can gets thems befores they hatch and raise thems tas be an animal companion theys can rides, buts theys says thats thes Zaadorakus stills eats Saiyans, sos anyones that tries gets gobbled up.”

Broly sighed. “Oh. I wish I had a Zaadoraku as a friend.”

Vegeta ran his gloved hand down his face again. He glowered as he stared at Kakarot and Broly after shifting in his seat, “Even if Zaadoraku’s were real, and they’re  _ not, _ they’re too dangerous. Zaadoraku’s get ginormous. So large they have to come up out of the ground like a fucking worm,” he shuddered, “and then they fly off the planet. They start eating small stones and then upgrade until they’re devouring planets for food and anything on the planet. And because their scales are so strong ki bounces right off of them. You have to find them in shed to even maybe maim them a  _ tiny bit _ .”

  
  
Enneru nodded. “Buts their talons, teeths, and fallen scales sures makes the bests, buts rarests ands most expensives armors. Ands just havings ones as a mount gives any Saiyan greats deals ofs prestige.”

Vegeta was getting a headache from Enneru’s odd way of speaking, but more so because they weren’t dropping the Zaadoraku story. Yet the pilot continued.

“Course evens thes bigs ones gots tas come backs tas Vegetasei sos they cans lays theirs eggs. They can’ts reproduce anywheres else.”

Kakarot asked, “Ya think we’ll see one?”

Broly smiled, “I hope so.”

Vegeta growled, “Idiots! Those things would kill us if they existed. They’re like great black holes. You can’t even  _ see _ them, because their scales reflect everything around them when they’re big enough to be in space.”

Enneru grew quiet for a moment. “Wells, yas alls hads betters holds ons, gots an asteroid belt aheads ofs us.”

They all quickly buckled in and held onto the arms of their chair as Enneru maneuvered the ship through the asteroid belt.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope ya'll enjoyed this latest chapter. I'd love to know what ya'll thought.  
> The Zaadoraku I got help with from AlphaLightBearer (thank you!)  
> The rank 'classless' belongs to SweetCherryJewel


	14. Turles' Troubles

Turles turned off his scouter. He didn’t need another one to break because of outrageous power readings. The technology appeared to be too limited if it couldn’t read beyond a certain level. And here was a power that had him licking his lips. It wasn’t a fruit from the Tree of Might, nor even a good place to plant one of its seeds. Whatever or _whoever_ it was, he wanted to find out. Maybe even recruit them onto his team.

“Amondo, Cacao, Daiz, Raisin, Lakasei, let’s go.” He jumped down after they had onto the barren terrain. What did whatever was here even eat?

Amondo glared ahead at a tall stone. “Someone’s headed this way.”

Turles with his arms crossed nodded to Amondo. “Go check it out.”

Amondo bowed. “As you command, Mighty Turles,” he ran around the stone. There were old gnarled trees half broken and bending into each other as he headed in the direction the energy was strongest.

There in front of him was a Saiyan with wild eyes and a maniacal grin. 

“Fight me,” was all he said before running at Amondo.

Amondo tried to move out of the way, he managed to side step. However the huge Saiyan was swift despite his towering size and lifted his leg backward to kick the non-Saiyan in the back.

Turles frowned as he heard a loud _crack_ from the direction Amondo had run ahead to scout. He turned to look at Cacao and Daiz. “Go see what that was, Cacao, Daiz.”

Cacao and Daiz nodded. “On it.” They ran over the path that Amondo had taken.

Amondo gasped, but the pain was instantly replaced by no feeling whatsoever below the neck. He tried to move, but not even a finger twitched.

“Yeh ain’t no fun. _Pathetic_ weakling,” the crazed Saiyan growled and lifted his foot and brought it slamming down on Amondo’s head.

When Cacao and Daiz arrived they stared in shocked silence as the tall Saiyan’s booted foot squashed Amondo’s head. Blood gushed everywhere and even splashed on their faces.

The crazed Saiyan tilted his head back and laughed. He swiped a fist over his face to gather the blood and then proceeded to lick it off of his fist and wrist.

“Are yah going to be just as boring as yahr friend was?” He smirked and grinned at them with fire burning in his gaze, “Fight me!” The air around him whipped around. The few trees that had been left standing fell. Older fallen trees burst into splinters of wood.

Cacao and Daiz nodded to each other. One of them, Cacao, charged to the right of the battle lusting Saiyan while Daiz charged to the left of him.

The unknown long haired Saiyan jumped up and spun, and in so doing he kicked the pair in the head sending Cacao and Daiz flying into a rock each.

Cacao was the first to get up.

The beast of a Saiyan ran at Cacao and smashed his fist right through Cacao’s chest and out the other side.

Daiz jumped up and lifted one of his hands back, gathering ki for his Meteor Ball. He and Cacao hadn’t even gotten a chance to use their combined attack!

When he sent the Meteor Ball at the tall Saiyan’s head from above, the Saiyan turned his head and glared up at Daiz as he tore his arm out of the wiring of the cyborg’s chest.

Daiz laughed as the Meteor Ball hit, “Not so tough now, are you!?”

He blinked when the ki didn’t disappear and then edged backward in the air overhead when he heard a loud growl.

Daiz’s eyes grew wide and wider still as his attack was sent flying back at him.

The prince of the Pupkinpa Dynasty on Planet Kabocha fell, like a stone to the ground.

Daiz shook his head, feeling dizzy as he tried to get up and push off the agony from his wounds.

Over him the wild eyed Saiyan stood with a long wire from Cacao.

The tall Saiyan smirked and stepped on Daiz’s crotch. Daiz yelped and the Saiyan placed more pressure there and bent to grab Daiz’s head.

  
  
Daiz lifted his fists and punched the Saiyan in the stomach. Unfazed, the long haired brute wrapped the wire around Daiz’s neck and balls.

  
  
Then, the Saiyan pulled and Daiz screamed as his balls were ripped off, only to be silenced as his neck bone snapped in half. Blood gushed from his ears, nose, and mouth.

“These toys _never_ last long,” the Saiyan growled and smirked. He sniffed the air and proceeded to lick his lips.

Raisin and Lakasei turned to stare up at Turles with wide eyes at the horrible scream.

Turles' tail fur was bushed out even around his waist.

He pointed at where the sound had come from. “Go help them and do try to bring back our new secret weapon.”

However before the two could go investigate or even merge into one being a Saiyan of seven and a half feet barreled down from the sky and squished Raisin and Daiz beneath his feet. Their blood and guts gushed _everywhere_.

Turles' jaw dropped and he stared up at the tall hunk of Saiyan with long wild hair. Fuck he was gorgeous and Turles could feel himself getting real wet. He hadn’t thought it would be a Saiyan, but damn.

He shook his head. The guy had just killed his crew. No way was he going to let his libido take over. Not _yet_ anyway.

“Ya ain’t gonna get away with killing mah crew ya big lug,” he lowered his hands from across his chest and leaped up off the ground to send a ki attack at the Saiyan’s face.

But the huge Saiyan laughed and ate it! Like it was fucking food!

Turles didn’t think he’d ever seen anything so damn hot. Or frightening. “Shit.” He was going to lose to this guy and he knew it. Based on all the blood and his crew members going missing this Saiyan might even _kill_ him. But it was not time to back down and be a coward.

The shorter of the two Saiyans flew higher and then landed both feet in a drive kick down on the taller Saiyan’s head.

Turles' eyes widened when the long haired Saiyan grabbed him by the knees and swung him into a rock. Turles grunted and slid down onto the ground only to have the big guy follow him.

“What’re ya doing!?” Turles growled as the big Saiyan crumpled the lower part of his armor, the hip and crotch guards, into pieces and tossed it aside.

  
  
When Turles tried to lift his legs and shove the soles against the other, he found he couldn’t budge him. Instead, he was the one flipped over onto his stomach, his head slammed into the dirt.

“Yah smell good. Yah’re a Saiyan. Been so fucking long since I got ta fuck a Saiyan.”

Turles blinked, oh shit, this huge Saiyan had _that_ in mind. He wasn’t sure if he’d survive it. But what a way to go. Even so, he growled. “Get offa me ya fucker.”

The larger Saiyan smirked against Turles' ear as he tore a hole in the middle of Turles spandex down the crack of his ass.

Turles' eyes widened when he felt the huge cock rubbing between the cheeks of his ass. When had he pulled that monster out?

The large Saiyan groaned and bit into Turles' earlobe. The smaller of the two Saiyans was lucky that he didn’t tear his ear off, but he could feel the blood trickling down the side of his neck. And then a wet tongue sliding down to trail after the run away blood.

Turles hoped he wasn’t just going to shove in that behemoth. He might not have gotten a good look at it, but judging by this Saiyan’s height and physique he had to be huge. Bigger than even Raditz’s nice long hard cock.

Damn, he didn’t want to think about _that._

  
  
Turles' eyes widened and his mouth opened as he gasped when the larger Saiyan lifted him up by his asscheeks and spread them. “Fuck!” He shuddered as a tongue teased his anus.

“You taste good, little Saiyan,” the one giving Turles' ass a good tonguing growled against Turles' ass, causing his bubble butt to jiggle even in the larger one’s hands.

His eyes rolled back as his tongue lolled out of his mouth. He should really be fighting this wild beast of a Saiyan, but damn. Maybe he’d let the big fella think he had won and then punch him when he least suspected it. Even if he was tempted to just let the big guy do whatever he wanted to him if it meant more of this.

  
  
That tongue thrust into Turles' ass and he couldn’t help but moan.

  
  
The as yet unintroduced Saiyan’s deep chuckle vibrated down his tongue and inside Turles causing him to squirm. Turles felt the other Saiyan’s sharp nails dig into his ass for a better grip.

  
  
How could he possibly turn this to his advantage? His thoughts went flying when something sharp sank into the flesh of his left ass cheek. “Ow! What th’ fuck ya think you’re doin’!?”

  
  
The only response he got was for the tongue to sweep across his sore bottom where the Saiyan had left the imprint of his teeth.

“Good. Ya haven’t passed out yet. Think yara Saiyan enough to handle this?”

Turles' eyes rounded as he felt the bulbous head push against his asshole. Oh fuck, he was right, this Saiyan was huge down there. Wider than anything he’d ever attempted taking.

His fingers curled into the ground beneath and then he sent one elbow flying back in an attempt to get him in the eye.

  
  
Over him the Saiyan growled and moved one hand off of Turles' big bubble butt to grasp a lock of hair. He pulled the hair back so that Turles had no choice but to follow with the rest of his head.

  
  
The larger Saiyan placed his cheek against Turles'. “If’n ya want to fight, ya won't win and I’ll just take ya fast with no prep at all til ya pass out.”

Turles didn’t think he could take something _that_ huge without any prep what-so-ever. But his pride was on the line.

“Ya sure got a big mouth on ya, but ya’re all talk.” He reached a hand up and with concentrated ki at his fingertips took hold of one of the big guy’s wrists.

  
  
With a snarl for just a second the larger Saiyan’s grip slipped enough for Turles to free his hair.

  
  
“That’s it!” The crazed Saiyan growled into Turles' hair and raked his fingernails down the tanned Saiyan’s back. Those hands moved to grip the classless Saiyan by the hips and thrust his cock inside.

  
  
Turles gasped out, eyes rolling back into his head, he came hard, pussy juices gushing out and his dick spraying white all on the ground beneath him. He blinked to keep awake, not wanting to miss this even if it hurt like a fucking hive of bachi’s stinging all at once _everywhere._

But even as the huge Saiyan with the monster of a dick thrust into him, he kept hitting Turles' sensitive bundle of nerves. Pain mingled so well with pleasure and had the Tree of Might seeking Saiyan panting and moaning and even trying to shake his hips. It didn’t matter if there was blood oozing from different parts of his body as one of his cheeks folded up when planted on the ground.

  
  
The big guy held Turles' head down with one hand and held an arm with the other as he pulled out and thrust back into Turles' ass again and again. Turles couldn’t believe his stamina, or how fucking hard and fast he was moving.

  
  
With his head scraping against the ground with every thrust of the twenty inch long cock into his ass, he bruised and bled more.

  
  
Turles swore this unknown wild crazed Saiyan’s cock caused his stomach to bulge whenever he was balls deep inside.

Just who the fuck was this Saiyan and where had he been his whole damn life!?

Turles groaned when the huge cock slipped out of him only for the larger Saiyan to stand up and pick Turles up. He was held by his thighs as the larger Saiyan pulled Turles’ body down while thrusting up with his cock.

“Damn, yar a slut for cock, ain’t ya? Look at how yar ass takes my dick like it was meant for me just to fill it.”

  
  
Turles held onto the wrists of his _new god._ Whatever his name was, wherever he came from. But he couldn’t get a word out. He had to keep himself from accidentally biting his tongue as the larger Saiyan impaled him on his gargantuan cock repeatedly.

The eyes of the Saiyan being fucked in the ass crossed, his tongue protruded out of his mouth, and his face had a faint blush to it. Saliva gathered on his tongue, so much that it dribbled down the corners of his mouth and down his chin. Some dripped onto the chest plate of his armor.

His ass felt like it was being torn in two, but with every thrust onto the biggest cock he’d ever run into, a ridge brushed fast and hard up against certain bundles of nerves. Each hit had Turles’ body shaking and reaching orgasm again. So many times the mingling of pain and pleasure brought him so many orgasms from his pussy that he lost count.

  
  
Had Turles found a Saiyan with stamina even better than his fucking own!?

  
He tilted his head back against the chest of the mysterious Saiyan emitting ominous energy as he panted for breath. Moving one hand to touch his stomach where he felt the dick bulging inside him he chuckled, “Damn, yer somethin’ else. I can feel ya so deep. Deeper than anything or anyone.”

His words earned him a gush of something warm and moist inside him. He gasped, “Fuck,” his eyes rolled back as his next ejaculate was like a fountain spurting in an arch high up and falling several feet away.

  
  
“What a waste. I could have used a drink,” the big fellow Saiyan chuckled darkly and pulled out of Turles’ ass.

  
  
Turles thought they were done. Until he was positioned over a flat rock with his rear end in the air.

  
  
His eyes widened as he felt the imprint of a hand searing hot against his flesh and heard the echo of the sting in his ear.

  
  
“Ahhh,” he moaned as his breeder got even wetter. _Again._

“Oh, so yar the kind that likes pain are ya? Maybe I’ll keep ya around after all as my little pet.”

Turles growled. He was no one's _pet!_ Although if the sex was always this good, maybe he’d _think_ about it.

“I ain’t no pet!” He struggled to get up, but then the bigger Saiyan turned him onto his ass. Turles winced as his bottom pressed down against a hard surface.

  
  
The big one grinned down at him with big wild eyes. He grabbed his twenty inch long thick as fuck dick and used it to smack the left side of Turles’ face and then the right.

  
  
Turles’ head turned with each blow. He was being attacked! By a fucking dick that had cum and blood all over it. The big Saiyans cum and Turles’ own blood.

Unable to stop himself he opened his mouth as wide as he could and when the next swing of the unnamed Saiyan’s cock neared, Turles turned his head and swiped his tongue over the huge cock’s head. He groaned at the mingled flavor. Even though his ass throbbed he just wanted the monster cock back where it belonged. _Inside_ **_him._ **

That tall Saiyan blinked and then tossed back his head and let his laughter rend the sky. The sound echoed around them as it bounced off the standing rocks, like pillars reaching for the clouds.

Turles blinked when he was lifted up into the large Saiyan’s arms. He growled when his chest guard was cracked and fell to the ground.

“Ya won’t be needing that. Yar gonna be mine. My loins stir, either fight me, or spread yar legs.”

Damn. Turles didn’t think he had the energy or wherewithal to fight. Not at that moment. And this crazy Saiyan wanted to fuck again so soon. Maybe he couldn’t keep up. _No!_ Turles curled a hand into a fist and glared at it. He _could_ and he _would_ keep up with this mysterious Saiyan’s stamina.

“Ya got any food before we fuck?”

The Saiyan well over seven foot tall paused in his steps toward wherever it was he was taking Turles to. “This place don’t have much, but yar not like to go hungry.”

He didn’t like the sound of that. No variety? What if it was something disgusting? “Well, ya know, I’ve got some food on mah ship.”

The big Saiyan growled at him. “No! Yar not gonna get away from me.” Turles was slammed up against a tree, the bark scraped his nipples and he shuddered.

  
  
It looked like this big fellow thought Turles was trying to trick him and make his escape on his ship. Turles would have taken him with him if that were the case.

  
  
Before he could even make mention of that, the stronger Saiyan’s once again fully erect cock shoved inside Turles’ ass once again. The tan Saiyan made note that he should be careful what he said to this long haired wild one, or he might misunderstand him. Yet again. Even though he wasn’t about to complain when it hurt so good to be stretched to the limit. And he hadn’t thought his limit had been _so much._

His body slammed against the tree, nipples scraped against the bark as the biggest cock on any Saiyan Turles had ever had the pleasure of meeting just kept going. And going. And going.

At least there was _some_ Saiyan that wanted to _keep_ Turles, he thought only after he and the larger Saiyan reached their umpteenth orgasm.

  
  
Turles fell to the ground as he felt like a pile of goo, or a feather on quicksand.

“Stay here,” the larger of the two growled at the smaller Saiyan. His huge dick swung between his legs, still erect. “Yar after food. If there’s food on yar ship I’ll get it. But if I find there’s nothing on it, yar gonna be in trouble, pet.”

Turles was too blissed out to even respond as he panted with his eyes crossed and tongue lolling out of his mouth once again. His body had bruises, scratches, and bite marks all over. Blood and cum smeared his body like a random piece of art.

The tall Saiyan approached the ship. He lifted a hand with a gathered ball of ki. He shot it up at a huge space bird. He jumped a foot atop the ship and flew to grab the space bird. He’d seen them fly often enough that he didn’t think them rare. But now he could offer something to his _guest._

  
  
Putting the meat down he sniffed at the ship. The damn door was too low and he had to bend down to fit inside. With a growl he glared at everything in it as he had to kneel to not hit his head and move around.

  
  
Using his nose he followed the scent to a kitchen where everything was bolted down.

  
  
Inside he found an icebox and upon opening it discovered frozen fruits and vegetables. He left the meat within. It wasn’t as fresh as the space bird he’d just managed to take down.

He wondered how long his new toy would last. It hadn’t broken yet. _Surprising._ But as long as it was still working, he’d keep playing with it. With the pretty Saiyan with the tan flesh.

Something about the shape of his hair seemed vaguely familiar. Like a shadow out of the corner of his eye barely there and then gone again in a flash. Like a distant memory that eluded him.

With a growl he shook his head of such ridiculous thoughts.

  
  
If anyone came looking for his new pet, he’d fight them. And he’d win. Then he’d fuck his new pet in the ass again. He was so tight. _Perfect._ And that bubble butt was drool worthy, he’d not been able to keep from biting into it. Thinking about it, he wanted to do it all over again and soon.

  
  
His stomach grumbled at him. Patting his angry belly he smirked. “I’ll be sure to fill yar up too and then that bubble butt next.” He chuckled and carried all the food he possibly could and dragged the bird along to where he’d left his latest conquest.

The smaller Saiyan looked up when the scent of fresh meat neared.

  
  
“Yar gonna need yar energy. Eat up.”

The sound of the loud high trill of his conquests purr made him shiver. It had been an age since he'd heard a Saiyan’s purr. He’d not even had his own damn purr as there had been no reason to purr.  
  
  
This was one strange individual. He was _purring_ after his posse had been obliterated and then he’d proceeded to lose to him as well.

Tearing off one of the space bird’s drumsticks he tore into it, filling his mouth with blood and dark meat. His favorite part of any bird.

It looked like this short Saiyan, compared to him, had quite the appetite too, even for how much smaller than him he was.

And then the tanned one did something that had his cock getting fully erect in what felt like an instantaneous response.

  
  
The smaller Saiyan’s tail curled over his shoulder and the tip of it brushed against the larger one’s bicep. The tanned one licked his lips in so slow a motion the larger of the two couldn’t take his eyes off of him. The short Saiyan followed it up by taking the end of a bone and sucking on it as he drew out the marrow. The bone’s shape could be seen pushing up against his cheek causing a bulge outside of his mouth.

  
  
“MMmmmn,” the tan Saiyan moaned around the bone. His eyes fluttered. Half lidded he looked up at the taller Saiyan. And then he started bobbing his head up and down it. His tongue swiped around the circumference. Sometimes the tip of his tongue peaked out from between his lips as he did so.

The larger of them slammed down his own bone and pulled the bone that the shorter was giving so much attention to.

  
  
“If ya want somethin’ to suck, suck this, or better yet bend over and spread them cheeks.”

“Fuck, yes!”

  
  
The large Saiyan’s eyes widened as he watched the shorter Saiyan do exactly what he’d demanded. No fight, not even a little.

  
  
With a smirk he rubbed his cock between those ass cheeks and teased him. “Yareally such a slut ain’tcha? Yar just aching for a big fat cock ta tear ya up.”

“Yess… fuck… just slam that babymaker inta my ass already ya fucking tease.”

“Yar sure ya can take me, ya big whore?”

“Damn it, yes!” The tanned one wiggled his ass as he tried to impale himself on the larger Saiyan’s cock.

The crazed Saiyan tossed back his head and laughed and then instead of shoving his cock into that delicious hole, he shoved his fist inside.

  
  
That got a startled gasp out of him. But he felt the smaller Saiyan’s body shake and the scent of fresh flowing ejaculate spilled forth.

* * *

Enneru pointed out the window. “Is this thes place? Yugensha?”

Kakarot nodded. “Ya, an’ I can see Broly!” He pressed his cheek flush against the window.

  
  
Broly glanced at Kakarot, "I'm right here," just as Vegeta smacked Kakarot upside the head.

“Knock it off! Buckle up you idiot.” Then Vegeta turned to Enneru. “Land the ship.”

“As yous says yous Majestys.”

Broly looked out the window and his eyes grew wide. There _was_ a Saiyan that looked a lot like _him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank ya'll for reading. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think... first time I've really truly written either of these characters.
> 
> Yugensha [yuugen, japanese occult/mystery], AlphaLightBearer helped me with the name of the planet.
> 
> This mystery Saiyan's anal fixation is a headcanon of SweetCherryJewel.


End file.
